The rise of the Atlantis
by Confused wonderer
Summary: A Story first suggested to me by 'Just a crazy man' a while ago that snowballed to rewriting some of my stories into it, The story line is TOS 1978 Battlestar Galactica. A mystery have been found in the Australia that would not only change the Earth but the Galaxy as well, some my already seen the story line before, but if not enjoy
1. Chapter 1

I do not own or have any part of the profits from these show, this is just for fun, I am not a writer and have no concepts of how to write still find it confusing of how to bring some words together, you will find some spelling mistakes and even bad gramma, so as I said, this is for fun. If any one is going to comment about my writing skills. This story is in BSG78 TOS , and the rubbish of 1980 and that new series have no part in this story.

I am sorry for removing this story, but I need to add a few more comments for those foolish people who insist to compare this story with the TV shows. This is different story because it is mine. GET OVER IT. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT, BEST OF ALL DON'T COMMENT EITHER.

There are those who believe that life here began out there, far across the universe, with tribes of humans who may have been the forefathers of the Egyptians, or the Toltecs, or the Mayans. That they may have been the architects of the great pyramids, or the lost civilizations of Lemuria or Atlantis. Some believe that there may yet be brothers of man who even now fight to survive, somewhere beyond the heavens.

The Rise of the Atlantis

Chapter one

Egypt 1950

Doctor Ian Thomas Jones was a young Australian archaeologist who was just out of university at the age of twenty five, he scored his first job in the Cairo museum. Since then, any chance he had to work on his hobby was welcomed. He became interested in Ancient Egyptian and Greek artefacts thanks to his parents and now he has been spending all of his free time studying the latest theory and assumptions written by the latest so called experts.

His interest started when he was five, in 1938 walking along one of the main streets in some distant city with his father looking for a present for his mothers birthday in all the tourist stores dotted about on the street. His father came to these stores just in case a real artefact was amongst the thousands of cheap hand made tourist items, he was hopping for that something that some expert had failed to recognised. It was his five year old boy spotted a crystal pyramid "daddy!" He said excitingly "this one!"

"that looks pretty" said his father as he picked it up "these are ancient Greek writings" as he pointed out to him the carvings on the glass "you see, these symbols here" and he ran his finger over the eight symbols "they say 'Atlantis' and these under it say 'Divide and search' don't know what the other writing say though! It is a wonderful item, though the Greeks used glass in those days! It wasn't as refined as this"

"for mummy! daddy!"

"You want this for mummy" and the young child nodded his head, his father gave it a second look over just in case he missed something. "okay, don't ask me why" his father believe it was nothing but junk, paid the vendor and continued shopping. The glass pyramid was about a foot high and a base of 5 inches square, and pretty heavy.

Now he was studying this very same glass pyramid, it has been dropped, thrown and mistreated ever since it was bought and not even the slightest mark was made on it. Since his parents death in a plane crash, he had kept the pyramid as a paper weight on his study table at home. It was a keep sake that was left by his mum and dad, it had always intrigued him and when he left for Cairo, it came to.

The quest began when the object fell out of the window one day, he began to kept it on the window ledge, as the sun hit the crystal! a colourful rainbow would light up the room. A student who didn't notice it when he came in to talked with Ian had knocked it out of the window, it fell twenty floors and punched a hole into the roof of a car. It was amazing it didn't killed any one, the owner of the car had it repaired without the police getting involved.

Back in his office, Ian decided to run some test. These test proved that it was not glass, but in fact a very dense crystal. There was nothing like it that was ever made on Earth, it was so dense and hard that nothing could damaged it.

One night, one of his underlings was reading a ancient parchment that somebody found in the museum library, at first it was to research something different but then the underling read about a Kings chariot buried with Adam. Adam was a reference as the first man in the bible but no one knew of a king Adam, the student pointed out that the parchment said that the Kings object shined like a gift of the gods and he pointed to Ian's keep sake.

He laid the whole parchment out on the table and began to read, Five hours later he found the place! It was the same words on one of the pyramid sides. It read

"And the King gave Adam a gift from the gods to remind them of their journey, the key that shone many colours, Atlantis sank beneath the waves, when Atlantis would be found, the keys placed on it's seat, images of the gods would speak and Atlantis would rise again"

Ian looked at the pyramid, is this that key? And where is Atlantis? And who is this Adam? Some weird questions that need to be asked. He must have read though a thousand books and none of them told him where city of Atlantis should be, if only he had a clue as to where to look! Was there something he and many others had missed in their search for Atlantis?

Doctor Gaius Hamilton came to visit the Cairo museum to see if there was any truth that Incan archaeology were simular to Egyptian, he was an expert in Inca archaeology and like Ian an Australian. He was also a very good friend of Ian's family and decided to drop in to say hello, that was when he spotted the pyramid. Gaius recognised a line of numbers on one of the sides, It was ancient Incas.

The Doctor had spent the last ten years searching the jungle for the tomb of a minor King and a monument of one of their gods, Ian's pyramid had just given him a clue as too where it was. The numbers were map references and they matched and area inside Peruvian Jungle Gaius had been searching.

Ian left Cairo with Gaius to head for Peru, there was no name for the tomb as it was only mention a few time's in very damage scripts. With the glass pyramid in hand, both Doctor's headed for the site in the Peruvian Jungle. These references marked a place that was completely hidden to airborne photography, the only way to see what was there was to walk through the think dense jungle.

1952

After three attempts of searching the jungle, the team found what they were looking for! High up in the mountains and inside a very ancient cave.

"this is the third attempt Ian" said Gaius "I don't think the gods want me to find what is in that mountain"

"I am sure we going to make it this time sir" said Ian "those other time was just bad luck! We just left it too late the first time and catching that bug could happen any one"

"that bug was Malaria Ian, caught the dam thing in Bali years ago! Any way, we will see tomorrow" and Gaius just stood, threw what was left in his mug and walked into his tent. Ian watched him enter his tent

"I just pray we do find something" he said to the guide Kartook

"this is unknown sir, no Inca has entered this world"

"tomorrow we shall see what is in that Cave" Ian said as he too finished his drink "are you sure no one knows any thing of this mountain"

"no sir, our people does not speak of this"

"Strange" as both men look into the darkness of the cave, the sounds of the jungle around them echoed the noises of life "time for bed" and Ian followed Gaius, Gaius had fallen asleep quickly and was snoring lightly away. Ever since that bad case of malaria, the doctor slept well.

Early in the morning and after a good breakfast, Ian followed Gaius into the cave, at first it was like any other cave in the area, water dipping from the ceiling, moss and mud on the floor. But as they walked deeper into the cave, it started to look more man made. Scratch marks from metal tools that turn into concreted walls, "what is this place" said Hamilton, it was starting to look more modern than Ancient.

It was just about then that they walked into a large lighted cavern, in the middle of the cavern was a Mayan style golden pyramid. Caius and Ian recorded every thing they could see before approaching the pyramid, there wasn't much inside the cavern, just the pyramid. The natives guides have never seen a place like this! They knew no curses or blessings and were very confused, they were just as anxious to know what it was just as the two Doctor. Ian then found a reference to a parchment on the pyramid.

"the keys placed on it's seat, images of the gods would speak and Atlantis would rise again"

Is this Atlantis? Ian thought as looked at a cavity under the text, pulling his pyramid out of his backpack, he placed it in the cavity with the doctors screams of NO! in the back ground. Every one froze, nothing happen, that was until Ian moved the crystal pyramid around to the right position. Then the Golden Pyramid rumbled and one side open, every one stopped and stared, This ain't going to end well... but it did.

All they found inside that cavern, deep inside of the Peruvian Jungle was something that would change rewrite history. The pyramid contained the tomb of a long lost Indian King at lest 10 thousand years old, around him was his entire life! Around the sarcophagus where the king laid were his garments and his weapons, which were oddly! Made of a unknown metal.

To every one surprise, upon his shield and armour were symbols that could only be described as ancient Greek. It was Ian who spotted a box about the size of his crystallite on top of the coffin, opening it Ian found a second Crystal.

The second crystal Pyramid was the same as the one he bought as a child, it also had the same four different ancient writings and numerals on the four sides. By using the same method that Caius had formulated back in Egypt! The numerals lead them to another tomb, this tomb was in China.

Two years later, the two were spotted secretly leaving a small cave in some Chinese hills. Inside they found the tomb of Chinese unknown emperor, a third crystallite pyramid was found the same way. This crystallite lead them to a forth in England, the references lead them to near the England's tourist attraction of Stonehenge.

The following year, the two men was seen leaving a cave a few kilometres from Stonehenge with a forth crystallite. With the four pyramids joined, they lead the way to their final destination. Ian and Gaius biggest question was how did these crystallite pyramids get in these tomb's around the world, and what did each one of these new inscription really mean.

Once they were in their hotel room, Ian and Caius somehow manage to lock the four pyramids together to a rectangle, then a power source from within the pyramids began admitting a rainbow from within the crystallite. Above them the symbols circled around them until they form a sentence, the sentence formed into a story that was lost for over ten thousand years.

"The 13 tribes of Kobol sailed the stars and visited the great kings of the world, these tribes joined the kings people. Kobol then settled in the great southern land of Atlantis. The Kings gave Adam the gifts from the gods to remind them of their journey, it was said to be the key that shone many colours. Atlantis was lost beneath the waves, the keys must be placed on it's seat and the images of the gods would speak and Atlantis would rise again"

Ian and Gaius both looked at each other, "the great southern land of Atlantis" said Gaius "where's that?"

"there is only one Great southern land that I know of" said Ian "Australia"

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own or have any part of the profits from these show, this is just for fun, I am not a writer and have no concepts of how to write still find it confusing of how to bring some words together, you will find some spelling mistakes and even bad gramma, so as I said, this is for fun. If any one is going to comment about my writing skills. This story is in BSG78 TOS , and the rubbish of 1980 and that new series have no part in this story.

I am sorry for removing this story, but I need to add a few more comments for those foolish people who insist to compare this story with the TV shows. This is different story because it is mine. GET OVER IT. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT, BEST OF ALL DON'T COMMENT EITHER.

There are those who believe that life here began out there, far across the universe, with tribes of humans who may have been the forefathers of the Egyptians, or the Toltecs, or the Mayans. That they may have been the architects of the great pyramids, or the lost civilizations of Lemuria or Atlantis. Some believe that there may yet be brothers of man who even now fight to survive, somewhere beyond the heavens.

The Rise of the Atlantis

Chapter two

Ian and Gaius spent the next few years follow up on their research of the worlds oldest manuscripts, they studied manuscripts of every ancient civilisation going back more than six thousand years and found nothing that mention Kobol or the thirteenth tribe. When they told their colleagues what they found, these so called scientist began to ridicule them. They were on their own.

This was also a time of nuclear testing in Australia and most of the area's the two doctors wanted to search were off limits, then sadly when Doctor Gaius Hamilton died of Malaria, Ian decided to give up on the search for now to became a teacher in a private university.

1973

Sixteen years later, Ian was visit by the director of AISO, Mr Stephen T Andrews. Stephen knew that Ian was an expert in archaeology and ancient civilisation symbols, so after investigating Ian completely! he ask to visit him. Stephen was now sitting across from him, he passed him a picture with some distinct ancient symbols that he haven't seen in sixteen years.

"do you recognised these symbols Doctor" ask Mr Andrews, Ian looked at them and moved over to a book shelve and reached for a book written by Doctor Gaius Hamilton, flicking through it he found what he was looking for;

"they are a set of unknown symbols that Doctor Hamilton and myself had found 16 years ago, when I was working with him in the Peruvian jungle" he said as he turn the book around to show Stephen "as you can see, these symbols are simular to ancient Greek"

"Ancient Greek in the Peruvian Jungle!"

"Yes, we also found tombs in China and England that had these symbols inside, but you know all this Mr Andrews"

"well yes, I have read your books on the subject matter, is that all you know about them?" asked Stephen

"as you well know sir, we did found clues from these tombs that lead us to Australia" said Ian "it was during the time that the British government were testing those nuclear weapons, so we couldn't explore the area, then Doctor Hamilton passed away"

"I understand Doctor" and he passed him a photo graph "So can you translate these"

Ian looked at the picture "Atlantis 357" than Ian looked straight at Stephen "before we go any further, please tell me why you came here"

"your name came up as the one who can understand these symbols" Stephen than place ASIO file in front of him, Ian looked at the name of the file, it was his "what you here today must not go past these walls!"

"who are you? CIA, Australian Federal police?"

"ASIO" said Stephen

"I was a part of Doctor Gaius Hamilton expedition team that formulated this book and the team received nothing but ridicule for it. It has taken the scientific world and me sixteen years to forget about it, I am not going to open old wounds"

"I understand Doctor, fortunately the world will never know anything about this until the time is right! This has to remain a secret"

"I see" Ian stood and walked over to the window "I would like to be involved in this Mr Andrews, I would like to continue Doctor Hamilton work"

"call me Stephen, and I would consider it a privilege to have you part of this team. I will have to fill you in as to what has happen! Let me begin ….."

Simpson desert

Geologist and surveyors Exploration team camp

50 kilometres west of Dalhousie Springs

The Winds that blew in this part of the desert were hot, they would pick up the light sand and threw it against any thing that stood in the way. Sometime these winds would become whirlwinds that raced across the sands, after thousands of years! the area a looked more like a primitive form of armageddon.

At 6:00 pm the sun still had three hours before it set, this last week of been hot and today was going to be the same, hot. Several survey teams had spent the last week walking across the whole area measuring every thing they could find, from the smallest hills to the deepest sink hole. They would be finishing up at sunset and would be returning back to camp for a good meal. There job was to find a suitable area to build a secret American listening base, it quickly became apparent that this area might be unsuitable.

Brendon Timothy James Had earned his trade as cook in Sydney trade school, to get the good money! he would have too work as hard as he could in the top restaurants in Australia or around the world, that was when he spotted an add in the paper for a cook that offered a good pay. Being young, he wanted the money.

He answered the add and found out it was for a geologist and surveyors exploration company, his first week on the job made him learn really fast! these blokes don't really care for those fancy a-la-cart food type rubbish of the cities, out here it had to be good simple food and a lots of it, mostly stews. The two weeks before heading into the desert, he had many meals rejected and thrown back at him. He had to learn that out in the desert, there will be no shops of any of those supermarket type thing out there! He would have to supplement the supply they take with them.

This morning he shot a few rabbit's and a kangaroo and was cooking them in a camp oven for the evening meal, it had taken him a few week and all his skill to cook the meat tender enough to eat. The first few meal were disasters and had to been thrown out to the dingos, eventually he got it right.

Every night two of them would go out and shoot something for the evening meal, Kangaroos, Rabbits, camel and any thing that comes into sight. Brendon thought that when he returned to civilisation, that he might open a cafe somewhere with some of these dishes on the menu.

Brendon noticed that the fire wood was low and head towards a sand hill to gathered some more logs, but as he grab the first log, a red belly stood up on his tail ready to strike. With out any hesitation, Brendon threw one of the logs he had in his hand at the snake. The log, a good 6 inches in diameter, struck the snake just below it's head a crashed it into the bank behind it.

Then slowly at first! the log and snake start to disappeared into a small sink hole. As he watched! The sink hole began to expand, swallowing the sand hill in front of him. He turned walked backward as the sides of the hole expand even larger, swallowing one of the tents and part of the campsite.

The hole really didn't grow much further on his side, but as he stood watching the hole as it grew out further and further as well as deeper than any thing he saw. This hole was easiest the biggest hole he had ever seen since he been in the desert, the lucky part was that the evening meal didn't go into the hole.

He had heard of many cars disappearing in these type of holes when they open up on a road and even huge road train trucks have said to disappeared in them, But what he was witnessing now was something that you could put Sydney harbour in, or so he thought.

Luckily his side had stopped expanding when it did, all they lost of just one tent, with the other side still falling away into the hole, Brendon slowly walked over to his ute and picked up the CB radio "Base calling team one, come in" he repeated the call three time before the team leader answered

"what's up Cookie"

"think you better bring every one in, we just lost the sand hill and a good bit off ground around the campsite"

"what are you talking about"

"A sink hole has just taken out most of the ground around the camp, as well as the sand hill near it!"

"okay mate, sit tight, we are on our way" Brendon waited and listen as Tom called the other teams to return to base camp immediately. Doctor Tom Paul king was a Geologist out of Canberra division of ASIO, the head of 4 four man teams of Geologist and surveyors that were looking for the perfect site for the next Australia/American secret listening base away from preying eyes. This area was starting to be classed as unstable.

Throwing the mic on the seat, Brendon walked slowly towards the edge of the hole and slowly sat down on the edge throw small stones down the hole. The ground was harder here, more of a rock than sand and very stable

This hole was about the biggest he ever seen, he only seen about a dozen of them but this one was big and it's was still growing. He would put a guess that this was close to 6000 feet deep and about 7000 in diameter, with more of the sides falling into the hole every minute.

The weird part was he was hearing the sound of water, he looked slowly over the edge and saw two small waterfalls flowing either side, washing away more sand on either side of him. Their camp managed to be set up on a solid piece of land about 1600 feet wide jutting out into the sink hole. It was good he was not scared of heights, as he looked over his knee's he could see why this part of the ground was stable.

Just then the crews arrived back at camp site, a whole range of colourful words were made by the men as they spotted the hole. Brendon stood and walked over to Tom, as team leader he would have to decided what to do next.

"before you do any thing, I think there is something down there" and the two men walked carefully to the edge "was sitting here waiting for you to come back and spotted that"

Tom looked over the edge "looks like concrete!"

"just what I thought" Brendon then pointed to a corner "that looks like reinforced concrete! See the bars sticking out"

"yeah, but it is a little late to go and have a look"

"HEY! Where my tent?" came a voice behind them

"Sorry Keith! It's down there" Brendon pointed down the hole

"looks like you might have to sleep in the ute tonight" said Tom with a smile on his face

"dam it, are we are staying?" Finished Keith

"for now!" then Tom said to all the crews " okay check the area and make sure it's safe, cookie has a feed ready, so lets have a feed and get a good night sleep"

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own or have any part of the profits from these show, this is just for fun, I am not a writer and have no concepts of how to write still find it confusing of how to bring some words together, you will find some spelling mistakes and even bad gramma, so as I said, this is for fun. If any one is going to comment about my writing skills. This story is in BSG78 TOS , and the rubbish of 1980 and that new series have no part in this story.

I am sorry for removing this story, but I need to add a few more comments for those foolish people who insist to compare this story with the TV shows. This is different story because it is mine. GET OVER IT. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT, BEST OF ALL DON'T COMMENT EITHER.

There are those who believe that life here began out there, far across the universe, with tribes of humans who may have been the forefathers of the Egyptians, or the Toltecs, or the Mayans. That they may have been the architects of the great pyramids, or the lost civilizations of Lemuria or Atlantis. Some believe that there may yet be brothers of man who even now fight to survive, somewhere beyond the heavens.

The Rise of the Atlantis

Chapter 3

The Next Day

First thing in the morning, after a good breakfast. Tom began sorting out the crews into their new duties. First they have to descend to the concreted area "okay Fred, what ropes do we have?"

Fred Henry Jones was the leading safety expert, as if there was any in those days "three 1000 foot and two 700 foot ropes, along with four harnesses. Six walkie talkies and five heavy duty torches"

"Okay, Keith and I will go down first, followed by Fred and Peter. Peter, you take soil samples from around this structure, or what ever it is! while Fred photographs everything he can see, we will also take the reflectors so we can get some measurements. Matt and bluey will act as an anchor and safety station on top"

"can we use the winches on the ute's Tom"

"no, not really! they are too short for that. Collin and Jeff will head around the left side while Toby and Dave goes around the other side. Be very careful and take the theodolite and measure and survey every thing, also take the camera's and take as many pictures as you can, head office would want to see every thing"

"where would we site from?"

"Don't worry about that just yet, if we have too! we'll site back to Dalhousie Springs"

"right" The men then walked to the ute's and collected all of their gear and began their task. Two of the heavier trucks were driven closer to the edge and two of the 1000 foot ropes were tired to each of the trucks bull bars and thrown over the edge, they were long enough and fell pasted the concreted area, Tom breathed a sigh of relief.

The rope was threaded through their harnesses and Tom and Keith leant over the edge back wards, "ready Keith"

"ready, Tom! While we down there, can we look for my tent?, don't want to sleep in the ute again tonight"

"think it's too far down for that"

"Dam" the two men ready themselves and slowly dropped down to the Concrete area. The ledge was about nineteen feet wide and solid as their feet hit the edge, the two men unclipped themselves from the ropes and yelled clear to let the next two to come down. Keith walked slowly to the opposite corner and set a reflector while tom kept a watch while Peter and Fred descend, by the time Keith had finished placing the reflectors, Fred and Peter were down and setting up their reflectors.

These reflectors were design like a cube that could be nail, glued or place on a surface, then the theodolite beam could read it from any direction or height. As Keith walk pasted Peter and Fred "Keith, check this out?" Peter remarked as he point to something buried in the sandstone

"What is it, some kind of dinosaur?"

"looks like it"

"so this" pointing to the concrete "could be millions of years old"

"That if those scientist who are studying evolution are right, than yes"

"what, don't you believe them"

"well concrete shouldn't last that long" said Fred

"I know" said Peter "but this layer of earth is suppose to be millions of years old"

"well, what if someone just dump this sand on top of this concrete" said Tom as he walked up to them

"then that would have mean that these fossils would be mixed all over the place and would easily been detected, no this lot formed naturally on top of this structure" said Fred

"well! we will have to see how old this structure really is, there is a good size hole in the corner of this concrete. It looks as if the hole collapsing was just too much stress for the concrete and it caved in on it's self" Tom said

"lets go and have a look and see what we can find" finish Keith. They all walked over to the corner carefully, at this corner of the concrete, the sand had fallen further away showing almost thirty feet of the concrete.

"can you see any thing inside?"

"not much, it's really dark in there, pass me the walkie talkie" Fred then handed him a device shaped like a rectangle box, with a ear and mouth piece and it had a antenna about two foot long "Matt, do you read" Tom said it twice before he got an answer

"Yeah tom, what's up"

"Lower the other ropes and the heavy duty torches down will you" A few minutes later and a backpack was lowered down with the remaining 1000 foot rope and the other two 700 foot ropes. Tom found a good place to anchor for the 1000 meter rope on the steel bars that were poking out of the concrete, these were strong and could not be bent easily.

"what if the ropes ain't long enough" that made Tom stop and think

"lets tie the torch to the end of the rope and see"

"that's an idea" Keith then tie the heavy duty torch to the rope and lowered it down the hole, the beam stretched out into the darkness. They couldn't see much but what they did see was that it was very big and dark. They came to the end of the rope, "it's not long enough"

"here, tie the ends together" said Peter as he handed the 700 meter rope, once he tied the two ends together, they lowered the torch further down until the it touched a dusty floor. The hole was some where around 1400 feet deep, "so what do we do now"

"We climb down" said Keith

"not just yet" said Tom "first we make that knot stronger, I don't want to fall the last 400 feet" Toms feet slammed onto the floor of the cavern thirty minutes later, kicking up the dust. Keith followed ten minutes later, using the torches, "remember, photograph everything" they walked slowly into the cavern as the beams reached out into the darkness.

Then one of the beams of light landed on the nose of what looked like a aircraft "what on Earth is that?" it was more of a statement than a Question, but as they walked closer, this aircraft looked bigger than any thing they ever seen, even bigger than one of those new 747, BUT it was nothing like any 747 any of them had ever seen...

Doctor Ian Thomas Jones sat back on his chair and looked into Stephen eye's, his mind was racing and a tear began to form on the corner of his eye "we knew something was buried somewhere in this country, But not a base!"

"did you have any clue as to what?" asked Stephen

"well Doctor Hamilton and I was hoping for Atlantis"

"Atlantis? Why would you think the city of Atlantis was here in Australia?"

'Not a city Mr Andrews" and Ian open a small book and began to read a passage he knew very well, "The 13 tribes of Kobol sailed the stars and visited the great kings of the world, these tribes joined the kings people. Kobol then settled in the great southern land of Atlantis. The Kings gave Adam the gifts from the gods to remind them of their journey, it was said to be the key that shone many colours. Atlantis was lost beneath the waves, the keys must be placed on it's seat and the images of the gods would speak and Atlantis would rise again" and he closed the book "I don't think Doctor Hamilton and I believe it was a city, but more of a ship"

"A ship!' Stephen thought for a few seconds while looking Doctor! "and this Atlantis 357 is not that ship?"

"no, Atlantis, by other text's was the ark of the gods"

"so this ship that my team has found is to small to be the ark of the gods"

"think this ship would be more of a row boat if any thing" said Ian "Atlantis could be a city, or a huge space ship but I don't think it is this aircraft"

"I see" said Stephen "so would you like to be on our team to investergate what we have found?"

"yes, I would like that"

"Good" Stephen passed him a card "be at my office next week" Stephen then left Ian's office. After twelve long years, Ian thought's were with Gaius Hamilton, he wish he was here that the end of their search was so near. What was their future? Where will this discovery lead? Many questions like this were running through his head, soon he will find out who were these Lords of Kobol.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own or have any part of the profits from these show, this is just for fun, I am not a writer and have no concepts of how to write still find it confusing of how to bring some words together, you will find some spelling mistakes and even bad gramma, so as I said, this is for fun. If any one is going to comment about my writing skills. This story is in BSG78 TOS , and the rubbish of 1980 and that new series have no part in this story.

I am sorry for removing this story, but I need to add a few more comments for those foolish people who insist to compare this story with the TV shows. This is different story because it is mine. GET OVER IT. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT, BEST OF ALL DON'T COMMENT EITHER.

There are those who believe that life here began out there, far across the universe, with tribes of humans who may have been the forefathers of the Egyptians, or the Toltecs, or the Mayans. That they may have been the architects of the great pyramids, or the lost civilizations of Lemuria or Atlantis. Some believe that there may yet be brothers of man who even now fight to survive, somewhere beyond the heavens.

The Rise of the Atlantis

Chapter 4

Mr Stephen T Andrews, Offices of AISO, Canberra ACT 1973

Stephen finished speaking on the phone and place the receiver on it's rack and checked his desktop clock, he has a meeting with a few key people to investergate the base one of his surveying teams had found. Right now he had order all of his teams in the area to secure it until he arrives, he wanted to see what they had personally.

His teams were looking for a place for a new spy listening station, but since the beginning of the Vietnam war and the cold war getting a little chillier than normal, the US had nearly demanded the Prime minister to put up another post in the Simpson area.

He just wished the PM would tell them to take a long walk of a short Pier, but they are our allies and we need them more so now that the Russian were getting bold. He stood and walked into his conference room, sit at the long table was Doctor Ian Thomas Jones, Admiral Kevin Manolis Quarters, Field Marshal Peter and Jodie Blanes and Air Chief Marshal Andrew James Dunne.

"Good afternoon every one, sorry for keeping you waiting" he said as he sat down "I just got of the phone with the prime minister after keeping him updated about our find, he has asked me to keep a lid on it so I am letting you know now! What ever you find? what ever you see? Say nothing until we know what we really have, I thinking that he wants secret from not just our people but our allies as well" he handing out files "Jodie, your here because you are a doctor and because of your husband, we are recruiting your services"

"so I am being drafted?" she said

"something like that" finished Stephen "because we are sending your husband and his battalion to secure the area from my surveyors, this could be a life time deployment so we better send you with him" every one than had a laugh "depends on what you people find is weather we send families as well, if it is what the good doctor think it is. The convoy of trucks has left three days ago and will be there by the time you arrive, you have your aeroplane tickets for the next plane to Alice springs, I'll be there in a few weeks time" The meeting was over in twenty minutes, one hour later! Ian with his companions were flying to Alice springs.

Simpson desert 1973

50 kilometers west of Dalhousie Springs

Sink Hole, 1 week after discovery

Four landcruiser's, fully loaded with as much supplies as they could dared, drove as fast as they dared along the desert road that was more like goat track at times. The occupants were having a mixture of fun and panic as they tired to hold on to the roll bars as the vehicles bounced and jumped over the ruts, some parts of the track they had to slow right down due to sink holes and wash a ways.

"look out" said one of the occupants as the lead cruiser slammed into what is commonly known as a bulldust hole that wasn't as deep as some but it was deep enough for the lead car to almost come to a stop, every one couldn't stop laughing as the dust engulfed both outside and inside the car.

The military has done their job and closed the area tight, we were the only vehicles that were allowed in the area. Lucky there were not many people in the deserts nowadays, but if the trend of some of those TV programs was allowed to continue! Many more people will soon head into the desert.

The lead landcruisers slowed down and turn of the track that was clearly destroyed by a small sink hole, the other cars followed it slowly around a few salt bushes and climbed up and over sand hills. They been on the road now for 5 Hours and were getting very tired, it wasn't until they drove up a large sand hill and came to a stop at the top that they saw they had arrived. On top of the hill, every one finally saw the sink hole they were told about, it was very impressive.

The four cruisers slowly drove down the hill and stopped near the groups of tents, it was a mix of army and civilian. Army trucks ringed the camp and there was even a helicopter sat in a clearing not far from the site, as they climbed out of the cars, a solider came out of one of the tents. Field Marshal Peter Blanes than said "Soldier! Who is in charge?"

"That will be Colonel Frank Kamp, he is with Doctor king sir"

"and where is Doctor King?"

"down in the old base" then he yelled out to one of the civilians "hey cookie, Better tell Tom and Colonel Kamp to make their way back up! We have guest"

"okay" every one watch cookie talking on his walkie talkie and yelled back "he will be up in ten minutes, best have a cuppa while your waiting" By the time Tom and the colonel climbed themselves up over the edge of the hole, Ian, Kevin, Andrew, Peter and Jodie were sitting around the Camp fire at the mess tent having a cup of tea

"Field Marshal, it's good to see you arrived safely" said Frank

"Just, that road is a little rough" said Jodie

"yes, it is a little ma'am, may I introduce Doctor Tom Paul king"

"Hello" said Tom

"sit down Tom and have a cup with us, Director Andrews has sent us about the discovery you made" and cookie brought them a mug of tea "my name is Peter Blanes and this is my wife Jodie"

"hello" Tom said

"this is Major Blanes, my wife" said Peter "she is a doctor that director Andrews recruited, this is Kevin Manolis and Andrew Dunne" Tom greeted them with a hello and hand shake "so Tom, tell us what is it that you have found?"

"I gather you are all military?"

"yes" said Peter "except for Doctor Jones here"

"Doctor Jones, yes I have heard a lot about you" and he extended his hand "it's good to meet you"

"you too Doctor" and Ian shook his hand

"I am navy" said Kevin

"Air Chief Marshal, Air force"

"director Andrew said he will be here in a few days, until then! what we have has to remain a secret, direct orders from the PM" said Peter "now better fill us in"

"well! Cookie here started a sink hole after he threw a log at a snake" said Tom

"Hey! It wasn't my fault"

Tom just smiled and continued "cookie was starring at it long enough to notice something really strange. At first we thought it may be a secret world war two bunker, but once we climb down there, we notice that it might be a little older than that, we think it could be well over a million years old"

"How did you come to that decision?" asked Peter

"all the dinosaurs fossil's from the cretaceous period we find on top of the bunker that scientist said was formed about 140 million years ago"

"they might have been dump there after the bunker was built?" said Jodie

"no ma'am, if that was the case, they were just thrown on top and the bones would have been jumbled all over the place. These fossil's have formed naturally"

"I see, what else did you find" said Peter

"as you know, a hole in the concrete made it easy for us to climbed through to see what was inside. What we found was no bunker but a hanger and a big one at that"

"a hanger?" asked Andrew

"yes, we found a aircraft bigger than one of those new 747 and sleek looking too, we measured it to be at lest 660 feet long and 165 feet wide"

"what kind of aircraft?"

"Don't know sir, but the Hanger is" opening his small book "1400 feet high and 3300 feet wide and over a mile and a half long!"

At that Peter stood up "I think we better get every one together, we need to set out a plan of attack before we go any further"

"Yes" finished Tom "the teams should be coming in about an hour, may I suggest we set up every one Tents as it will be dark in two hours"

Four large marque tents were unloaded and quickly set up, there was a Marque for a situation tent and one for a photograph development studio.

The third large Marque would be head quarters and a small marque for Peter and Jodie, The last Marque would be Ian's for any artefact they may find. Andrew Dunne and Kevin Manolis were given one of the army tents.

After dinner, every one gathered around the fire to listening to what was to be said. Officers and civilians quiet down when Peter stood, "Okay, I am just going to come out with it. What we have here is something that is going to effect us all"

"that's an understatement?" said some one

"orders are simple, find out what we have and report only to the PM, do not report this to any one. Colonel, orders are that any one found in the area is to be arrested and questioned. This whole area has to be sealed"

"yes sir, there are a few homesteads in the area, they would be asking question"

"yes I know, tell them we are having war games and training"

"okay sir"

"now can you tell me what these aircraft are?" Said Pete

"sir, may be Air Marshal Dunne could, but as far as I can tell, nothing we ever seen before"

The camp fire meeting was over by 10pm, all Idea's were put forward and talked about and a plan was agreed upon. It was time to lock this area up and to find out just what they had, Ian was given a bunk in with Tom tent and for a few hours they talk about what Ian had found with Doctor Hamilton

The next Day

Andrew and Kevin was given charge of the teams to find the main entrance of this base, until it is found, the search of the base would be put on hold as it is to dangerous climbing up and down that rope.

Peter decided that one team can look for the entrance from the inside and guide the team out side to uncover it, the inside team came across room after rooms, a huge community hall and about 2 barracks. After two hours of searching they found what could only be the entrance, 60 feet underground.

Thank their lucky stars the military brought a dozer and with in an hour, the dozer began pushing the sand away. Every one was glad they wouldn't have to climb up and down that rope but it will still be another two days before the entrance was uncovered, until then the teams would prepare their equipment.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own or have any part of the profits from these show, this is just for fun, I am not a writer and have no concepts of how to write still find it confusing of how to bring some words together, you will find some spelling mistakes and even bad gramma, so as I said, this is for fun. If any one is going to comment about my writing skills. This story is in BSG78 TOS , and the rubbish of 1980 and that new series have no part in this story.

I am sorry for removing this story, but I need to add a few more comments for those foolish people who insist to compare this story with the TV shows. This is different story because it is mine. GET OVER IT. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT, BEST OF ALL DON'T COMMENT EITHER.

There are those who believe that life here began out there, far across the universe, with tribes of humans who may have been the forefathers of the Egyptians, or the Toltecs, or the Mayans. That they may have been the architects of the great pyramids, or the lost civilizations of Lemuria or Atlantis. Some believe that there may yet be brothers of man who even now fight to survive, somewhere beyond the heavens.

The Rise of the Atlantis

Chapter 5

As soon as they entered the ancient base, Peter gave orders to began drawing up plans as to what this part of the base looked like. The first part they drew was the hanger, it laid in a east west direction with the sink hole at the west end. Two huge metal doors were at the east end. The hanger section was 7920 feet long, 1400 feet high and 3300 feet wide with a control room half way along the southern side wall and near the roof of the hunger.

On the control room side, there were twelve remaining rooms in the base, all were in a state of decay. One of the rooms had small metal boxes, wires and small hard plastic pieces littering all over the floor, there was absolutely nothing left.

Tom, Peter, Ian and Kevin stood inside the control room, at lest room was still in one piece. Hey needed some clue as to what the builders story might have been and of course as to what happen, only if they can get some power into these lights. All they had were heavy duty torches, it was really hard looking around a very dark room with a pin prick of light. They also brought with them two generators, but unfortunately they had to stop using the generators inside because of the fumes from the exhaust.

James Banks was like a kid in a candy store, even though his profession was a Geologist, his hobby was a mechanical Engineer. Any thing with a motor, he loved to play with them. Any way! Along Toby Hicks, one of the labourers who had a similar interest were exploring the dark hall and rooms deep inside the base! Grabbed two set of the really heavy duty torches and headed of into the deepest part of the base.

Both entered into a room and recognised it almost straight away, grabbing the walkie talkie he took along with him, he called Tom "Tom, can you hear me?"

"Tom here, who's that?"

"James Banks, I think we found their generator room, do you want me to try and see if it works"

"if you think you can"

"I can only try"

"go for it" James had to think quickly, clearly this wasn't a chemical or liquid generator. There was an old master board with switches and gauges on one side of the room with a heavy class covered chamber on the other side. In the chamber were two green crystals about the size of a rugby ball sitting Just off to the left side of a metal cone, He then knew that he had to some how transferred one of these crystal into the cone.

Five days later, he had all the panels open. Each wire, each junction box, and each switch was check and repaired. It the mean time, Peter Lang headed for the craft sitting near the area where Tom first came in. Peter was one of those aeronautics scientist, he worked with the military to develop new aircraft.

Peter had gain access to the craft and was looking around inside, when he notice something moving. He flashed his torch on it and saw it was a small box like thing, as he walked to it the thing moved away slowly. When Peter stop and started looking around the ship, it return and hit his foot like a remote control toy. "are you some kind of Robot" all it did was peep a few times

He turn and looked at it again "what are you doing" said Peter then it acted as if it wanted Peter to follow it, "Okay, if you want me to follow you? Go!" The two moved to the back of the ship and Peter spotted a small chamber, a very weak light came out Peters little friend and shone on a glass chamber about two foot square. "so what do you want me to do?" Peter said.

The Robot, what was later called a drone! Began flashing it's small laser at three places around the room, first at a cupboard, then a door and finally the chamber. He open the cupboard and found a hazmat suit, he put it on. Then the little robot flash the door, Peter looked at it "Okay, you want me to close it" so Peter shut the heavy steel door and turn the wheel on the door a few times until it locked.

With the suit on, Peter open the second heavy panel and found a lead box. Opening the box, he found a small green crystal. Peter looked at the class panel "so you want me to put this in there" again the droid peeped and squeaked "Okay then" Peter open the glass chamber and put the crystal on the cup, closed and relocked the chamber.

He return the box to where it came from "Now what" Peter said and the drone pointed out a green switch near the class chamber "okay" and Peter pressed the button, the room filled with a mist and than he heard a deeper tone and the drone was waiting at the door "so it is safe to open the door now" it answered with the usual peeps.

Opening the door, Peter notice that power Just returned to the ship "wow" around about the same time James and Toby had just finished checking the panels, he found the universal symbol for battery near a button and decided to pressed it. But as soon as his finger came near the button, James received a small shock "Wow"

"what!" said Toby

"the thing just gave me a kick"

"so there is power" finished Toby

"not much" Andrew pressed the button, nothing happen. "a lot of good that did, Lets remove some of there panels to see what's behind them" as soon as they removed the first panel, it was plain to see what was wrong. A few of the wires had been broken from their connections, it took him about three hours to repair all the wires. The final wire sparked on the connection and a small screen came alive.

After so many years, one or two of the screens began to flicker on. About two rows of picture graphs appeared on the side of the screen. "I wouldn't believe that this would work after so long?" Using the joy stick, James slowly move the arms around the chamber "Well they seem to move smoothly enough" then he grab the crystal, and using the symbols on the screen beside him, he moved the Crystal towards the cone and lowered it into the cone shape container.

Nothing happened for a few seconds and both men started to think they had to do something else, when the whole room came to life. Very advance computers, computers that no one on this earth have ever seen came to life.

The screens lighting were dim but still working, all the screens started to flash symbols for the main switch. After spending a few minutes looking around the room, Andrew found a large handle that begged to be pulled down. Toby was near the door ready to run just in case, while James closed his eyes and with his arm fully stretched! Also ready to run, pulled the handle down.

Some bare cables sparked in rooms that were destroyed, while some of the computers destroyed themselves. But some of those computer that were still in tact, slowly came to life. Some weeks later, our scientist would pull them apart to find out why they survive for so long.

They found out that not only were they sealed air tight, but the electronics themselves were covered in a soft form of jell that protect some of these computer for over 4,000 years. Also the clear green glass crystal that Peter and Frank placed in those chambers were made from an ore called Tylium, the ore was refined into a liquid and then crystallised under pressure. The power outlet of the crystal was far greater than any thing we had, more powerful than nuclear energy.

The lights began to flicker all over the base, than went black. The old computers have been dormant for so long, were drawing the power from the generators before the lights and it wasn't long before the lights began to flicker back on.

Finally all the lights came on in the hanger bay then gave every one a good view on how big the size the hanger really was, soon reports were coming in all over the base that the lights were coming on all over the base and chasing the darkness out.

In the shuttle, all the computer screens came to life. The ship was far more advanced then any ship the military had, Peter also notice that the droid slowly made it way to it station. "I guess your recharging little fella" than he notice a row of small green light "should I say all of you" Peter counted about ten of them, all at floor level and in slots in the wall.

Tom, Peter, Ian and Kevin came and Joined Peter Lang in the cockpit of the ship, with all the computer remaining in the base going out, all they had operating were the lights "so what do you have Peter?"

"I don't know Field Marshal, I am trying to translate these symbols"

Kevin looked at all the screens and could see the weird symbols filling the screen. Every now and then though, there was a word he knew from his ancestral home, Greece. Then he realised what he was seeing "bloody hell!"

"what?" asked Peter Blanes

"some of those symbols are Greek! Ancient Greek at that"

"Greek!? Here in the middle of Australia! What in hell is a bunch of Ancient Greeks doing in the middle of Australia using technology that is thousands of years ahead of ours? How can this be?" said Tom

"Ian, I believe this is where you come in" said Peter

"What the late Doctor Hamilton and I believe is that the makers of this base were actually visitors from another world called Kobol" said Ian

"Kobol! Never heard of it" said Kevin

"no one has, Doctor Hamilton and I had spent years looking over ancient manuscripts and the Word has only come up once" said Ian "we found about four Ancient items that mentions a word of Kobol" Ian than open his small book again "The 13 tribes of Kobol sailed the stars and visited the great kings of the world, these tribes joined the kings people. Kobol then settled in the great southern land of Atlantis. The Kings gave Adam the gifts from the gods to remind them of their journey, it was said to be the key that shone many colours. Atlantis was lost beneath the waves, the keys must be placed on it's seat and the images of the gods would speak and Atlantis would rise again" he closed the book

"the great southern land of Atlantis, the only southern land I know of is Australia" said Tom

"precisely Doctor, either Australia was called Atlantis then or" said Ian

"or it is the home of Atlantis" finished Frank

"That's right, I seem to learn on the side of the home of Atlantis" said Ian as he pointed to the aircraft. Unbeknown to Ian, Kevin, Peter and Tom was the computers with in the ship were picking up symbols and words that the men were speaking, it was as if they were trying to formulate their language.

"I believe that we are being monitored" said Kevin as he pointed to the computer. "I think it is trying to work out our language" as they were watching the screens, a single word in English appeared on the screen "we need to keep talking"

"okay then, start talking!" said Tom

"about what?" Peter said

"any thing! Here, read this" and Kevin handed him a book, the book was about Sherlock Holmes. Peter Blanes began reading out loud for just over thirty minutes when the computer black out. When the computers started up again, the words were completely in English.

The answers from the questions about the base began to awe and shock them, the base itself wasn't millions years old! But was in fact only Eight thousand years old. The Dinosaurs that scientist believe were millions years old were in fact walking on this earth just four thousand years ago. A world wide flood had gathered these animals and buried them all in several places around the world, what had started this flood? Was the bible correct and God flooded it?.

The answer was a simple one, eight thousand years ago, Mars and Earth shared the same orbit and the same moon and the same sun. Both planets also had a thriving community on them, this community were people from a planet called Kobol. They had came here almost ten thousand years ago and called themselves the thirteenth tribe.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own or have any part of the profits from these show, this is just for fun, I am not a writer and have no concepts of how to write still find it confusing of how to bring some words together, you will find some spelling mistakes and even bad gramma, so as I said, this is for fun. If any one is going to comment about my writing skills. This story is in BSG78 TOS , and the rubbish of 1980 and that new series have no part in this story.

I am sorry for removing this story, but I need to add a few more comments for those foolish people who insist to compare this story with the TV shows. This is different story because it is mine. GET OVER IT. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT, BEST OF ALL DON'T COMMENT EITHER.

There are those who believe that life here began out there, far across the universe, with tribes of humans who may have been the forefathers of the Egyptians, or the Toltecs, or the Mayans. That they may have been the architects of the great pyramids, or the lost civilizations of Lemuria or Atlantis. Some believe that there may yet be brothers of man who even now fight to survive, somewhere beyond the heavens.

The Rise of the Atlantis

Chapter 6

The shuttles last entry was a hologram from a Captain Strawn, he almost looked as if he could be a native Australian

"It has been six months since we broke though the surface into daylight after spending almost a year underground, we gave up on any type of help. Before we leave, I thought I should leave my account as to what happen. I do not know who or when any one would find this base, so here it goes"

"it happen rather quickly, we received word that one of the largest asteroid was just about to hit Mars. The reports said that they had no chance of stopping it and is unsure what will happen to Earth when it hit Mars, so we all sealed ourselves in and waited.

Mars was ripped from it's orbit and with out the extra gravitational pull, Earth suffered flooding and Earthquakes. Earth looked like a new world and I do not know if we will survive, I just pray to the gods that we will, one hundred of us has survived but a great many were lost. Most of this base have collapsed during the many earthquakes, we managed to survive with the remaining stores and now with them depleted, we have to leave this old life and find a new one.

Good bye.

The entry ended.

The shuttle records of the base had shown it to be far bigger than it was, but what was left was enough to map out the history of this solar system. Before the disaster, it was more than ten square kilometres both above and below the surface. Today, all was left was a few barracks and work shops and even a couple of those flight simulators. The huge metal doors were seal shut 60 feet under the sand, completely useless to them now.

With the extra light inside the hanger, another set of doors was spotted across from the observation window. These doors were smaller and may be they would lead to something else, only way to find out is to open them.

James was given the task to open these doors, these door haven't moved in thousands of years, so persuading them was going to be fun. Cutting torches burned though steel bars that locked the two doors together and the huge wheels were cut from the top of the doors, than frank used crow bars and levers to pry them away from their seats.

The two sliding doors smashed onto the floor and dust swirl up and filled the hanger, it wasn't until an hour before the dust settled enough for them to have a look what was on the other side. Through the dust haze, a ship appeared, then another and another. twenty one-man fighters appeared out of the dust and another what would be called a shuttle, the rest of the base was clean.

The PM orders changed when the first ship was Identified as a space craft, AISO would now have full control of the area. The thought was that PM's may come and go but AISO could bury them so deep that even their closet allies would be in the dark. First they have to remove every thing from within this base and transfer them to a secret location, then destroy what remains of the base.

This operation would be classed as 'ultra top secret' No records will be sent or kept to the parliament at Canberra, "operation Atlantis" was would be removed from any record and remain a myth to the rest of Earth.

Secret Base

Off the coast of Queensland

A deserted Island a few kilometres of the coast of Queensland became the newest and most secret of all the Islands of Australia, and this wasn't going to be an easy task. Two ships at lest the size of one of our destroyers and 20 fighters had to be transferred to this Island, the only idea any one had was to fly them out.

The fighters were loaded on semi trailers while the shuttles were slightly to big for that, so three air force pilots had to learn how to fly them in two weeks. Air Chief Marshal Andrew Dunne watch them carefully and was amazed how quickly they learned "these things are just like ours to fly" said Heath.

Flight Lieutenant Heath Goath was the first pilot Andrew picked, his partner in crime was a Flight Lieutenant Leah Hancock, both were fast learners and could almost fly any thing. The flight simulators that were operational taught the two pilots as far as it could, the next steep was flying them.

At 660 feet long and 165 feet wide, these were not fighters or commercial aeroplanes where they needed a good size runway to take off. What they found was these were like those new British harrier jump jets, power was the same as the base, the green stone that was placed inside a small chamber near the engine.

The shuttle itself was seal tight and had some sort of force field around it to keep it operational, following the steps the old computers gave them, they were inside and powering them up in minutes. Two days later and the shuttles were ready to be flown to their new home.

The engineers blasted the concrete wall away where Tom and his team entered to give room for the shuttle to go through, filled with every thing that wasn't nail down, the shuttle raised of the floor and made it's way into sunlight for the first time in four thousand years. The two shuttles were hidden in Williamtown RAAF base until one very dark night they were move to the island, here they built hangers to house the shuttles and the fighters. The old base disappeared in a few underground explosions, after a few months there was nothing but desert.

The shuttles had vision of the solar system before the disaster with in their computers, must of Australia inland was under water. What we call the great dividing range, were in fact the only part of the country that was above water. The world it self was completely different, the Gravitational release from Mars cause new continents to raise and islands and other continents sink. The new Myth of Atlantis arose from this Disaster.

1976

The old computers from the base were checked through, some of there screens were replaced by new screens. The new screens came from many that were being develop for civilian use, for now they work a dream. At first a few of the screens were too primitive for the computers, to much power made the new screens explode.

Our computer techs spent two weeks trying to adapt the newer primitive screen, some blew and others didn't come on. Earth was just starting out with the development of personal computers and it shown, but the techs could easily understand the Kobolian computers.

Some of the old unrepairable computers were pulled apart the techs, they were light years ahead of ours. But our techs learned quickly, they repaired and service almost all the repairable computers.

The Computers helped the engineers to serviced both shuttles and the fighter and have them for prolong flight, the shuttle and vipers had some sort of shield that protected them from corruption element of earth that prolong their life.

A few wires had to be reconnected and computer chips removed from unrepairable Vipers, all in all they manage to service ten of the twenty Vipers. Heath and Leah continued to test fly the shuttle and were becoming experts in flying them around the world, as of yet though! They kept them within the atmosphere, soon they wanted to test the shuttle in space with a little trip to the moon.

In the mean time, Flight Lieutenant Jonathan Dowson and Group Captain Greg "boomer" Reed, along with pilot officer Robert Tonns, Second Lieutenant Matthew Fox and Pilot Officer first class Jamie Schultz were learning to fly five of the fighters, thank goodness for the computer techs repairing the flight simulators. As ex-fighter pilots, the principle of flying the craft was the same.

The next step for the pilots was learning to fly all the crafts in space, practice make perfect and so far they had flown higher than any one, apart from the astronauts of the Apollo programs. Fuel wasn't a problem at the moment as the green crystal ball was the power source for every thing the Kobolian use, the fighters were almost the same as the shuttles. Both the Vipers and shuttles could land and take off from any where and were faster than any thing Earth had, a few of the Vipers had flew just into space a few times but were ordered to stay with earth for now. But now was the time, the time to fly to the moon.

A small runway had been built at one end of the island and was disguised as a road that wind around the island, other ideas to keep the island secret from the rest of the world were also put in place. No one had a clue at that time that Australia's space program was born from an island just a few miles from the mainland, back in 1976! the island was thousands of miles from any civilisation.

Still all fights will have to be at night, and so it was that five Vipers and one shuttle lined up on the small runway.

"ready Leah" said Heath

"ready"

"control, this is shuttle one"

"go ahead shuttle one"

"we are ready for take off"

"rodger that shuttle one, you are clear for lunch"

"rodger command" and with that Heath push the control stick forward, when the gauge gave him the green light! He pushed the stick further forward and the shuttle rose of the ground, before long the shuttle was heading into space. Behind him the Vipers rose from the ground and follow the shuttle into space.

Heath won the right to have the first opportunity to take the shuttle into space, Leah would be his co-pilot. Years later, they would have they own co-pilots after training new pilots.

"this thing a dream to fly" said Heath as he push the stick further forward and to both Heath and Leah amazement, the shuttle flew passed the moon "wow, this is great fun! Hope those Vipers can keep up"

"take a look beside you" said Leah and there were the viper keeping in pace with the shuttle

"Man this thing has got some serous power" said Heath as he looked behind them, there was the planet earth that only a very hand full of people have seen it, from space. The speed control or throttle was at half, the shuttles artificial gravity and Inertial dampeners were active and before they realised, the shuttle was passing the moon.

"we have artificial gravity and Inertial dampeners" finished Leah "just imagine NASA spending all that money just to get to the moon and we just arrived here in a few minutes"

They spent the next thirty minute orbiting the moon before returning back to the Island, old records from the shuttle told of a base on the moon and they wanted to see if it was still there. Scanners probe and mapped not only the surface of the moon, but under the surface as well. With each pass of the area where the base should be, the computers confirmed there was something there but weather the base was still in one piece, that will have to wait until they landed at the base.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own or have any part of the profits from these show, this is just for fun, I am not a writer and have no concepts of how to write still find it confusing of how to bring some words together, you will find some spelling mistakes and even bad gramma, so as I said, this is for fun. If any one is going to comment about my writing skills. This story is in BSG78 TOS , and the rubbish of 1980 and that new series have no part in this story.

I am sorry for removing this story, but I need to add a few more comments for those foolish people who insist to compare this story with the TV shows. This is different story because it is mine. GET OVER IT. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT, BEST OF ALL DON'T COMMENT EITHER.

There are those who believe that life here began out there, far across the universe, with tribes of humans who may have been the forefathers of the Egyptians, or the Toltecs, or the Mayans. That they may have been the architects of the great pyramids, or the lost civilizations of Lemuria or Atlantis. Some believe that there may yet be brothers of man who even now fight to survive, somewhere beyond the heavens.

The Rise of the Atlantis

Chapter 7

1976

Director Stephen Andrews, head of the new Atlantis program was busy at his desk reading the many reports that came his way. Reports from the technical scientist of how to create some thing called LED's and micro chips, even ideas to build new computers light years ahead what they have now.

A knock came on the door "come" Stephen replied, than Doctor Ian Jones walked into his office "Ian! What can I do for you?"

"I think I might know where the Atlantis is!"

"you sure?"

"No! But look at this?" he placed a scanner read out in front of Stephen "on their final orbit, the shuttle scanners picked this up in the Atlantic ocean" on the read out was a dark smudge "you see this" and Stephen just nodded his head "by what the scanner operator told me, this object it the same material as the shuttle is made of and is about two or three miles long"

"can we be really sure it Atlantis?" said Stephen as he lifted the read out to have a closer look "best question is how deep is it here?"

"to deep for conventional submarines, we would have to use one of the shuttle's" said Ian

"can the shuttle get that deep without imploding, remember! Space is different to ocean depth, I mean ..."

"I asked the computer the same question, the shuttle is design to take depths far greater than these on their home world. Their crystal power supply has no exhaust and has more power to cover the shuttle in a protective force field that allows the shuttle not only travel in space but Ocean depths as well"

"I see, so where is it than?"

"about 12,415 feet down and 715 miles from Halifax and 1,250 miles from New York." said Ian

"so you want to take one of the shuttle's and go and have look?"

"yes please"

"okay" and Ian became excited "but only after the shuttle have been tested"

"yes of course" and Ian left his office in a hurry

Stephen was worried that Ian would just get into the shuttle and go so he picked up the phone "please tell Group Captains Heath Goath and Leah Hancock that I want to see them ….. thank you" and he placed the receiver down, he knew Ian's excitement would get him to do the complete opposite so he order the pilots to test the shuttle first. One thing he didn't want was his best pilots and best archaeologist on the bottom of the ocean.

While they were training, the Vipers headed to the moon to investergate the contact there. Flight Lieutenant Jonathan "racetrack" Dowson and Group Captain Greg "boomer" Reed rose from the island at midnight and pointed their crafts up and push the accelerator all the way, fifteen minutes later they were orbiting the moon.

"boomer! Can you see any thing?"

"not yet racetrack" said Greg "my scanners are confirming it's down there"

"mine too, may be it has been destroyed"

"hope not" just then Greg spotted something "there" he eased his viper down closer to the surface "there! Almost looks like a landing pad"

"yeah, I see it! That is man made if ever I saw it, Lets take them down"

"carefully"

"of course"

"base, this is Viper one! We found the base and going in to have a closer look"

"rodger Viper one, be careful"

"Rodger" both vipers slowed down and landed like a feather on the pad, to their surprise the pad slowly began to lower it self down with the vipers on it "well that convenient"

"sure is, think any one is in here"

"just have to wait and see" as soon as the elevator stop, the roof closed and something was spraying out of the walls.

"What's that?" said Greg

"computer is reading some breathable air, but it's raising" said Jonathan "it's pressurising the room"

"wow, after all this time" said Boomer "Base, this is Viper two! Can you read"

"affirmative Viper two"

"it appears that either we have someone in here or it's all automatic" said Boomer "both Vipers are down safely and the hanger chamber has just been pressurised, we about to leave our vipers to explore the base, we will leave our radio's on"

"be very careful, don't take any risk" that last voice was that of Stephen Andrews, the director himself

"yes sir" both men climb out of the vipers and had a look around, they were the first Earth humans that set foot in here for thousands of years. As for the moon well since the Apollo moon landings, both men walked towards what looked like a door, then they heard a clunk. Turning around they watch one side of the wall opening, slowly at first. Once fully open, both men couldn't believe what they saw.

"arr base, it looks like we have more ships up here" on the other side of the doors were more shuttles and fighters, as well as larger ships. This hanger was almost twice the size of a football field and about five stories high, they both walked into hanger looking at all the parked ships.

"can I help you?" said a voice behind them, both men jump with fright and quickly turned to see a humanoid type robot

"WHO ARE YOU!" yelled boomer, drawing his service pistol

"I am called number 001 service android, we were created to protect and serve our creators and any life forms"

"I see, how long have you seen your creators?" asked Jonathan

"almost four thousand years, those who survived the disaster settled on the planet below" it said

"and have you been active since" asked boomer

"every six of your months, the drones active and perform maintenance and repairs on the base. We also can manufacture any thing we need, I was activated when the sensors detected your arrival" said the robot

"How big is this place?" asked Jonathan

"it covers twenty of your miles and goes four hundred and fifty feet down, this base can accommodate up to 5,000 people" The two pilot were speechless

"base, did you hear that" said Jonathan

"yes Flight Lieutenant, ask it about the Atlantis?"

and before they said any thing "Atlantis is the flagship of what remains of the fleet, she is about 3,000 meters long and at the moment is sitting on the sea bed in your Atlantic ocean"

"is there any way of bring her up with out sending any one down to her" asked Stephen through the radio

"I can have full control of her if the key was in place"

"I see, is this key made up of four crystal pyramids?"

"yes, it is designed to render the ship unless in-case of enemy boarding her. I did how ever activated the small drone's with in the ship to keep it fully maintained"

"so we have to get down there, can the shuttles reach Atlantis?" asked Jonathan

"yes, except for the fighters! All of our ships can reach the Atlantis"

"okay! Once we do get her up, can we bring her here?" asked Greg

"Yes, but we can not service or repair a ship that large, we would need to take it to Io or Callisto"

"Io or Callisto! Where's that?" asked Greg

"they are the moons of Jupiter and where the rest of the fleet are stationed"

"The moons of Jupiter, okay! Before we go any further is there any more bases or ships that remain of the Kobolian people"

"I can not confirm it, but there were two planets with in Alpha Centauri system that were transformed to hold life but my memory does not confirm weather they placed colony on them"

"I see, so it's just Io, Callisto and here and the one in Australia"

The robot look at him "well yes sir, my records reveal that the base in what you call Australia was totally destroyed four thousand years ago"

"not completely, that is where we found our two shuttles and these fighters" said Jonathan

"it would be advised if those craft be sent here to be maintain before going to the Atlantis, we have more suitable craft you should use"

"I see, I think we should do that"said Stephen "safety comes first, 001 service android! Can you tell us what happen to your creators after the disaster?"

"yes, I am program to tell you the whole story"

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own or have any part of the profits from these show, this is just for fun, I am not a writer and have no concepts of how to write still find it confusing of how to bring some words together, you will find some spelling mistakes and even bad gramma, so as I said, this is for fun. If any one is going to comment about my writing skills. This story is in BSG78 TOS , and the rubbish of 1980 and that new series have no part in this story.

I am sorry for removing this story, but I need to add a few more comments for those foolish people who insist to compare this story with the TV shows. This is different story because it is mine. GET OVER IT. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT, BEST OF ALL DON'T COMMENT EITHER.

There are those who believe that life here began out there, far across the universe, with tribes of humans who may have been the forefathers of the Egyptians, or the Toltecs, or the Mayans. That they may have been the architects of the great pyramids, or the lost civilizations of Lemuria or Atlantis. Some believe that there may yet be brothers of man who even now fight to survive, somewhere beyond the heavens.

A/N Just before I go on, I would like to acknowledge and thank those who have commented on my story. Thank you Just a Crazy-Man, Olaf74, thunder18 and werewulf45

The Rise of the Atlantis

Chapter 8

The following day Director Stephen Andrews, Air Chief Marshal Andrew Dunne, Field Marshal Peter and Jodie Blanes, Admiral Kevin Manolis, Doctor Ian Thomas Jones and Doctor Tom Paul king headed for the moon. Group Captain Heath Goath and Leah Hancock flew the shuttles while pilot officer Tonns, Second Lieutenant Fox and Pilot Officer Schultz flew the vipers.

Once inside the base, Drone 001 began the story of the thirteenth tribe. A hologram appeared and would show them the story of what happened to both planets.

Almost ten thousand years ago, a large colony fleet left Kobol with over five hundred thousand people on board! Left for this system they had discovered twenty years before. Even though they were the first to leave Kobol, they were called the thirteenth tribe by the other tribes of Kobol and were also hated for abandoning Kobol when there was nothing wrong with the planet.

This system was very unique, Mars and Earth were orbiting themselves while orbiting the sun. This moon was also orbiting the two planets while being in between the planets, two thousand years later with Mars completely occupied, these colonies began to occupied Earth. From this time on, the amount of people living on the planets changed. The Government decided to terraform two planets in the Alpha Centauri system, as I said! I do not know if they were colonised the planets but my records show that they had started the project.

Then over four thousand years ago when a huge asteroid, about half the size of this moon was knock out of the asteroid field close by. It happen far to quickly for my masters to react to the danger, the asteroid hit Mars head on and push it to where it is now. The Asteroid was slightly weaker than Mars and broke into Pieces, which one of these large pieces hitting Earth causing major damage to the planet.

Over 50 billion people died on Mars in an instant, sadly nothing survived. Earth also suffered several billion in loses, but unlike Mars! Earth settle and still in the right orbit to survive, all of my masters cities and structures on Earth were swept clean as your planet tumbled.

After the disaster, a plague then effected the remaining people on Earth as well as those who remain here and on the moons of Jupiter. Their scientist believe the plague had came from the asteroid, none of them could find a cure and it was left to run it course. Those remaining after the plague had ran it's course, decide to settle on Earth to rebuild up their civilisation with out their technology.

The planet repaired itself quickly and after five years, the plague had wiped out many of the survivors leaving only few thousand people alive. Those who remain gave up their technology and settled on Earth while a small group returned to Kobol. This base and those in the moons of Jupiter were sealed and abandon, the maintenance droids were activated to repair any damage and look after the bases until they returned.

"and no one has" said Stephen

"that is correct" it said

"what about the Atlantis" ask Ian

"as far as I know, the Atlantis was caught in the tsunami and flooding while it was on Earth. The ship and those remaining crew had survived but it was found to be on the bottom of what you call the Atlantic ocean, my fellow drones have been looking after the ship since they had abandon the ship"

Ian open his case and lift out what Doctor Hamilton and himself found in various tombs around the world "is this the key that would rise the Atlantis?"

"yes"

"I think we better rise the Atlantis than" said Stephen, and every one agreed.

The drone then shown his visitors the rest of the base, first was the command room. It became clear with the consistent breaches of security that the Atlantis program will need to move to the moon, every thing they needed was here. Barracks, The Officer's Club, Medical Centre and even a Pilot Training centre. Also a Rejuvenation or sports centre, Gym and games room.

The base was massive, in the hanger area there were almost three different types of ship. Fighters, Gunstars and Support ships of every kind, all were in brand new condition. The droid and his fellows spent 24 hours preparing the base for Stephen, the whole team will be staying at the moon with in a week.

In the mean time and with a new shuttle, Ian, Heath, Leah, Tom and six ex-military personal, headed for the Atlantic ocean. The drone from the moon had gave them instruction on how to enter the ocean, they had to slow down to almost hovering and then slowly land on the water then drive.

As we all know! the higher and faster you hit the water, the more force you will attend with and this force can destroy the craft and kill every one in it. The shuttle headed into the darkness of the depths and thanks to the advance scanners, the ocean floor was mapped out on a hologram head up display in front of them.

The Atlantis appeared on the hologram in front of them and with direction from the droid on how to enter the ship, headed for the northern side of the ship. Coming around to line up for Atlantis, something else caught Ian's eye.

"What is that" he pointed to the hologram

"looks like a ship wreck" said Tom

"you want us to have a look" said Leah

"why not" said Tom, the shuttle change course and headed towards the wreck. It was about ten kilometres from Atlantis, the scanners picked up every thing from around the wreck. The shuttle computer program gathered the pieces together, as the hologram began to put the pieces together "that's not what I think it is?"

"I think so Tom" said Leah "I think we just found the Titanic"

"wow! It's broken in two" said Tom "people thought she sunk in one piece and many had put schemes together to raise the wreck, the problem was the sheer difficulty in finding it"

"no wonder why?" said Ian "the wreck lies over 12,000 feet below the surface, in a location where the water pressure is over 6,500 pounds per square inch" the shuttle kept scanning

The Titanic had in fact split apart, probably near or at the surface, before sinking to the seabed. The separated bow and stern sections lie about a third of a mile apart. Both sections must have hit the sea bed at considerable speed, because the bow had crumple and the stern collapse entirely.

The bow was the more intact section and in contrast, as the stern looked completely wrecked. The decks had pancaked down on top of each other and much of the hull plating was torn off and scattered across the sea floor.

After thirty minutes of scanning the remains of the Titanic, the shuttle slash sub headed for the Atlantis. The Drone told them that Atlantis was a carrier type battleship, she had two aircraft pods on either side with close to 100 to 150 vipers. They were to head for the bridge hatch first to gain entry to the ship, to find out if the ship was flooded! Check the aircraft pod hanger doors.

If they were open, the ship could be flooded! That is if they manage to seal the rest of the doors inside. If they were closed then the ship should be sealed, if there were no other damage. The shuttle came in over the ship from the north, the Atlantis was sitting flat on the bottom with the south side aircraft pod buried half way in the mud.

"The ship is huge" said Ian, it wasn't until you fly over them until you realise how big these things were.

"sure is" finished Tom "The droid told us to go to this point" pointing at the hologram aircraft pods "there suppose to be an airlock there" the shuttle slowed and and came levelled with the entrance of the flight pod, It was shut. The rest of the operation went on as planned, the shuttle found the hatch just under what should be the bridge window. Once a seal was established, the doors open and they entered onto the bridge.

Not since four thousand years was there a human on the bridge, repair droids came from all directions awaiting orders from their masters. There were a very dim lighting in the ship, the team put it down to the emergency lighting. Tom asked the droids as to the situation of power on the ship, the answer was that the crystal was almost drained and needed replacing.

Tom than ordered the droids as to take the ex-military soldiers there, the group left and headed for the power room. Tom, Ian and Leah walked around the bridge, looking for the place to put the key. The only place was where the captains chair was, in a console near the chair was a square hole about the same size as Ian's key.

Then it was Ian turn, after so many years and hardships he and doctor Hamilton had received, it was time to stand tall. Removing the now rectangle key, he placed the key into the empty hole in the console.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own or have any part of the profits from these show, this is just for fun, I am not a writer and have no concepts of how to write still find it confusing of how to bring some words together, you will find some spelling mistakes and even bad gramma, so as I said, this is for fun. If any one is going to comment about my writing skills. This story is in BSG78 TOS , and the rubbish of 1980 and that new series have no part in this story.

I am sorry for removing this story, but I need to add a few more comments for those foolish people who insist to compare this story with the TV shows. This is different story because it is mine. GET OVER IT. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT, BEST OF ALL DON'T COMMENT EITHER.

There are those who believe that life here began out there, far across the universe, with tribes of humans who may have been the forefathers of the Egyptians, or the Toltecs, or the Mayans. That they may have been the architects of the great pyramids, or the lost civilizations of Lemuria or Atlantis. Some believe that there may yet be brothers of man who even now fight to survive, somewhere beyond the heavens.

The Rise of the Atlantis

Chapter 9

Captains log

Yahren 6543

Captain Frens reporting

Thank the gods, the Atlantis have finally came to rest on the ocean floor. With the senior crew members a shore at the time of the disaster and with all four keys absent! I am the next ranking officer in line and with out the key, I can not restart the main engines to lift the ship from the bottom of the ocean.

Several of the remaining crew have return to the surface and return with devastating news, Mars is gone and Earth has been wiped clean of our civilisation. There is nothing left but mud, so our only hope for survival is for the remaining crew to abandon the ship and head for Jupiter.

I have just placed a new crystal within the reactor chamber to give the droids enough power to maintain the ship until we return, I just hope there is enough people that has survived for us to return to the ship. The hologram than ended

This was the last entry on the Atlantis computers, Tom and Ian just sat motionless trying to understand what the hologram reported. The idea was now to raise the ship and after four thousand years, there was a lot of mud and silt on and around it. With the key in place, Tom and Ian decided to give her full blast to clear the bottom.

It did not work, next was having the shuttle to blast or blow the slit away with jets of water! that did not work either, so the final idea was to have the external maintenance droids to free the suction of mud from the ship as Tom and Ian slowly increase the power of the Manoeuvring thrusters. What has to be done was to unblock each of the 500 thrusters from the mud, then as each thruster were fired up! They would force the silt and mud along the tunnel made by the drones, hopefully freeing the ship.

For hours they waited, sitting on the bottom of the Atlantic watching the many different life forms swimming past the portals of the ship. Food was running short as no one knew they were going to be so long, the shuttle made a final trip to the moon for supplies. The most exciting and popular pictures were those of the Titanic and how she laid on the bottom of the ocean, how she was in two pieces.

Over the course of three days, thanks to the extra supplies and drones from the moon! The job was finished and all the thrusters were clear from the mud, sadly we lost fifty of the droids from the pressure. The time came start restart the engines and thrusters again, this time they all fired as one and clouds of mud swirled around the ship.

Stephen had came down with the last shuttle of supplies and was now sitting beside Tom and Ian, the now marines were also strapped in seats around the bridge. The droids watched over the engines and repaired any blow out that might accrued while the power increases, as no one knew how to fly the ship, Stephen was taking instructions from the main droid from the moon.

Slowly the power increased, and slowly the silt rose from the bottom when all of a sudden! The ship lifted from the bottom, the further it rose! The smoother it became until the moon light shone into the bridge, a cheer went out. The next step was to see if the Atlantis was able to fly! but because all floors and hatch ways were sealed, it was unsure if she was even sea worthy! Never mind space worthy.

Somebody wanted to take her to the Island and dry docking her, but were can to put a 2.5 mile or four kilometre long ship to dry dock. And as soon as you start moving it around the world, people are going to notice. Two hours of sitting on the surface of the Atlantic, the droids reported that all damage were sealed and the ship was safe and strong enough to return to the dark side of the moon.

Breaking the surface of the ocean was far easier then the bottom of the ocean, water cascade from all the holes and cavity on the ship. The last of the mud from the seabed that was not washed off, slowly slipped from the hull of the ship just as it reached space.

1978 Moon base

Atlantis Program

Director Stephen Andrews sat behind his new desk trying to get use to all these new computers, his desk it self was a computer, all of the bases reports were also on a small flat computer that the droid call tablets. One such report was about the Atlantis, she now sat on the dark side of the moon just metres from the entry of the base.

The Atlantis was 10,839 feet (3,304 meters) long and a height of about 40 story decks, or 640 feet (195 meters) height. The whole ship has a width of 4,452 feet (1,356 meters), her the flight pods were attached or moulded to the body of the ship, each pod themselves were about 613 feet (186 meters) wide. Her surface looked smooth, but with a close look you could see thousands of small doors moulded along the surface. These doors covered the many laser defence cannons along the hull, she had a wedge or crocodile shaped front.

The ship was a oblong type shape with two oblong cylinders on each side, she was a dark silver in colour. her crew complement was about 10,000's, with her crew quarters were more like large apartments. Each flight pad had or could fit 100 to 150 vipers.

The Atlantis is an amazing ship, far bigger than any human on earth had ever seen. She will show her new owners just how fine of a war ship she really was in the future, but as for now! Stephen was just wondering how he was going to crew her and the other ships in her procession.

The moon bases drones, and those of the ship were working over every inch of the ship. What they found was she needed major repairs, may-be from the years she spent in the mud or the damage she suffered during the disaster. One thing for sure almost half of her main structural beams were either broken, bent or weaken, it was a miracle she made it here.

The answer laid in Jupiter and it was time to take one of the shuttle's to activate the base on the moon of Io, 001 had told him that not only were there more ships in Io but also a construction yard. Two of the moons of Jupiter were the military centre of the thirteenth tribe, it was there that all operation into the galaxy began.

First thing first, he has to send a shuttle to the moons of Io and Callisto. The Shuttle would be piloted by Group Captain Heath Goath with Flying Officer Robert Hicks as co-pilot, in the shuttle will be Doctors Ian Jones and Tom king, Field Marshal Peter Blanes, Colonel Frank Kamp, Captain Keith Hann, Sargent Robert Hicks, corporal David Crooks and a squad of fourteen soldiers

Their orders were to firstly scan both the two moons than make a landing on the base of Io, Stephen briefing with his one and only squad outlined that If Io was any thing like the moon base, a droid should meet them as soon as they set foot on the dock. Drone 001 had shown Stephen the files of what the moon had on both Io and Callisto, Io was a military base while Callisto was more of a construction base.

Both the moons of Io and Callisto had been hollow out to provide a safe haven for the ships of the thirteenth, what they should find was a vast number of docks with both war ships and civilian in them. Stephen thought on the word warships, the Atlantis is a warship! How many warships were there? How many people do we need to crew them? How? How? And more Hows. It has been five years since the first discovery and now they were working on the moon and heading for Io.

The shuttle was launched from the moon and headed towards Jupiter, they scanned Mars as they passed by and the sensors detected man made objects, most of which were just ruins. As they came up closer to Jupiter, the scanners began to go wild. A list of many types of gems stones and precious metals began to scroll on the screen, even some no one have ever heard of before. Then something none of them expected happen,

"Shuttle 1157, we read you at 51 vector 9, do you read" every one was in shock, who or what are calling us, then it repeated "Shuttle 1157, we read you at 51 vector 9, do you read"

Heath looked at Tom and Ian and they just nodded, Heath flicked a switch "this is shuttle 1157, who is that"

"I am drone 057 and I can bring you in safety"

"Okay, I understand, what must I do"

"change course to vector 432 as soon as you come in range, please idle the shuttle down and I will bring you in"

"okay, changing course to vector 432" Heath then moved the shuttle a few degrees and turned toward one of the moons, as soon as the shuttle came a few hundred thousand yards it became apparent that Drone 057 was now in control.

The approach was perfect, as soon as they came close, very large doors open in front of them. The shuttle moved in slowly toward a landing pad, behind them the doors closed slowly. The landing was smother than Heath had ever done back on earth or the moon, they didn't even feel a thing to let them know they were down.

Ian and Tom were the first to walk down the steps and set foot on the moon Io for over four thousand years, Field Marshal Peter Blanes, Colonel frank Kamp, Captain Keith Hann, Sargent Robert Hicks, corporal David Crooks and the squad followed

In front of them was a droid "Droid 057?" said Tom

"No sir, I am Droid 559, I am program to show you the survivors"

"You have survivors?" said Ian

"Yes sir, five members of the family Sagan"

"Sagan?" said Tom

"Yes sir, Sagan is the name of our creators Royal family"

"You better tell me all about them" said Peter Blanes

"yes sir, this way" and as they follow the droid, he told them who were in the chamber and how they became in there "Four thousand of your years ago, after the destruction of Earth and Mars. The Royal family return to Kobol for help, when they arrive home they found the planet abandon and in ruins. On returning to this solar system, I gave them an option of living on Earth or cryogenics"

"cryogenics?" asked Ian

"yes sir, five opted for cryogenics" said the droid as they walked into a room with rows of cryogenic tubes "the rest went to Earth"

"I see, so who are these?" said Ian

It walked up to the first tube "this is Commander Adam Sagan, his wife Eve Sagan. His son Major Abel Sagan and his daughters Captain Gaia and Star Sagan"

"can you defrost them" said Peter "and how long will it take?'

"yes sir, I can have them revived for you in one Hour"

"Then do it" Peter than turn to the rest, "spread out and see what we have"

One hour later, the five Kobolian survivors along with information obtained from Io and Callisto return to the moon.

Five hours later and after Doctor Jodie Blanes check them over, The Sagan sat around a table with Director Stephen Andrews, Air Chief Marshal Andrew Dunne, Field Marshal Peter and Jodie Blanes, Admiral Kevin Manolis, Doctor Ian Thomas Jones and Doctor Tom Paul king.

"Commander Sagan, I want to welcome you to the moon, I suppose you have a lot of questions to asked, what can I say! It is 1978AD, four thousand years since you entered those chambers. Earth is not as advance as you were but one country has made it to this moon, the people are not united and often fight amongst each other."

"I see, so how many personal do you have Director?"

"we have around 150 personal, medical, pilots, marines and other personal"

"this is not enough, we would need a great deal more people if you want to crew all of these bases" said Abel

"Yes sir, we have a plan in a sense. The shuttles scanners picked up Gold and diamonds and other gems in your bases and around the solar system, could we use these precious gems and metals to pay the people we need" said Stephen

"so you are willing to hirer your workers?" said Adam

"knowing the people of Earth, Greed is a major influence in many of people decisions" said Stephen "as Director of AISO and investigating a lot of cases, I can tell you that many people who either run the government or criminals, money is always behind it"

"so we can use this idea to crew our ships" said Abel

"so how many ships do you have commander?" asked Kevin

"twelve carriers" said Adam

"may be we can crew one carrier at a time, that way people will not get suspicious when the best people in the world start to disappear" said Peter "and that's including all the engineers and labours we need behind the scenes, The planet will go into panic and war if all this was discovered and released to the world"

"I may have another Idea we could try as well" said Jodie as she looked around the table "we can hire people for the first few ships, but for the future! Why don't we adopt orphan children"

"WHAT!" said her husband

"I was watching a program about orphanages, children are usually just dumped at the orphanage and forgotten" every one was listening and nodding "well! Why don't we just adopt them and bring them here or Io and Callisto and teach them all they need to know and give them a better life"

"I don't know! how young do they have to be to learn all this" said Stephen

"the younger the better! that could work you know, By the time they are old enough to crew a ship, they should know as much as we do!" Said Abel

"yes, very good Idea" finished Adam "we should start this straight away and my family will be their teachers"

"yes! I agree" said Stephen

"I think we need Atlantis repaired" said Ian

"I notice the old girl" said Adam " she was my fathers ship and we thought it was lost until what was left of her crew arrived, can I have the report on her?" and the Droid handed him the report, he read and every now and then looked up and shock his head "by this report, you were extremely lucky she didn't brake up trying to leave the gravitational pull"

"I have been searching for her for a long time" said Ian "I would like to rebuild her as well"

"Callisto is a construction base, the drones will have her rebuilt and repaired in about two years" finished Adam

"Okay, let's all get started" Stephen said

For the next first two years, we hired the parents of the worlds gifted children. As the parents were given jobs on the moons of Io and Callisto, well after they recovered from the shock at where they were working! Their children attended the moons military schools.

No one ever knew what happen to them, all they heard was they found work in another country and were doing well. About the same time, orphanages around the world suddenly experience a sharp drop of orphan children under 10. Some government were also reporting the disappearance of small villages in remote areas around the world, never to be heard again …. well not on this planet.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own or have any part of the profits from these show, this is just for fun, I am not a writer and have no concepts of how to write still find it confusing of how to bring some words together, you will find some spelling mistakes and even bad gramma, so as I said, this is for fun. If any one is going to comment about my writing skills. This story is in BSG78 TOS , and the rubbish of 1980 and that new series have no part in this story.

I am sorry for removing this story, but I need to add a few more comments for those foolish people who insist to compare this story with the TV shows. This is different story because it is mine. GET OVER IT. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT, BEST OF ALL DON'T COMMENT EITHER.

There are those who believe that life here began out there, far across the universe, with tribes of humans who may have been the forefathers of the Egyptians, or the Toltecs, or the Mayans. That they may have been the architects of the great pyramids, or the lost civilizations of Lemuria or Atlantis. Some believe that there may yet be brothers of man who even now fight to survive, somewhere beyond the heavens.

The Rise of the Atlantis

Chapter 10

1980

Annie Ferries was a ten year old orphan, an accident had taken away her parents from her sisters. She lived in a small town of Casper with her brother Henry and her sisters gay and Darlene, on their parents farm across the north Platte river. After their parents were killed by a drunken driver, they spent some time in the book orphanage slash detention centre until their uncle was found.

Their uncle, unknown to the people on Earth! Worked and lived on the moon of Callisto. James Ferries was hired two years ago after he left the American air force, but in-case of any emergency, he left number he left with the company , the number was channel to Callisto personnel department. By the time the message reached him, Lieutenant James Ferries was in his viper on patrol outside of the solar system.

By the time James arrived back on Earth, two years had gone by and the children were separated between two orphanage. James had to approach the courts to get permission to take the children with him, after a lengthy court case that lasted another two years, permission was finally given.

The time came when he was allow to take them, he drove out to the institution and parked his BMW E28 M5 in the car park. The car turned a lot of heads and was in fact the centre of attention when walked up the steps and through the front door and up to the front desk, "yes! Can I help you?" said the lady behind the desk

"My names is James Ferries, I am here to take my niece and nephew home"

"just a minute sir" and the girl stood and walked into another room, shortly after a older man with receding hair line walked out of the room. As he came closer, James could smell the alcohol and smoke on him

"James Ferries"

"yes" said James as he stood and stretch out his hand and it with the older man

"Gary Tubs, I am in charge of this orphanage. I received the paper work yesterday and I was ordered to hand the children over to you"

"Thank you Mr Tubs"

"Annie and Henry are in the auditorium at the moment! Come with me" he walked down the hall, "please excuse the tardiness Mr Ferries, but we are saying good bye to thirty of our girls this week"

"Good bye? Where are they going"

"well they are first going to a resort to spend some time with the councillors" he said as they past several doors "then they are transferring to another institution" then they stopped in front of one of the door at the end. Mr Tubs open the door and the room had about thirty Children "excuse me miss Andrews! Can we have the Ferries children please"

"Miss Ferries and master Ferries, you may leave" she said A young girl stood and slowly walked to the door and stopped in her tracks

"do you know who I am Annie?" said James, she looked at him hard "it has been a long time"

"uncle James" said said as she ran to him and threw her arms around him crying. "I thought I'll never see again"

"it's alright" and he looked up at Gary Tubs, "sorry, but it's been almost seven years since I seen any of the children"

"that's understandable" Henry was only Eight years old and did not know James all that well.

"Hello Henry, I am your uncle James"

"Hello sir, Annie told you were coming for us"

"Have you two packed up your things yet?" asked Gary Tubs

"Yes sir" they both said

"good, go and get them and put them in my car" said James and the two headed off to their rooms, James signed the last of the paper work and meet them at the car. the children Loaded their things into the car, and headed to the other orphanage for the youngest of his brothers children.

The two remaining girls were Gay who was six and Darlene who was four, they were in a orphanage preschool centre. Not a lot of people knew then, but back in the eighties they were trying to help the younger children by keeping them away from the older ones. The idea was that the criminal aspect of the older one would not transferred to them, it failed.

James has never seen these two children, he was worried they would be frighten of him. This went through his mind right up to the time he finally meet them in the lounge of the orphanage, Annie and Frank stood beside James to help the two young ones.

The two girls spotted Annie and Henry and ran to them, hugging them. "Girls" said Annie "this is your uncle James"

Gay looked at James and said "hello, Dad told me stories about you" while Darlene just hid behind Annie,

"I hope they were good things" he said

"yes sir" then after gathering their bags, they all packed the car left for James unit. The unit was more of a penthouse at a city motel, many had thought James was rich but the truth of the matter all of this was paid by the Atlantis project.

The following week, after a week of swimming and restaurants and watching movie's, and all of the other good things James could think of, it was time to go back to work. James than drove the children out to a private airfield out in the Midwest and parked the car inside a one of the large hangers on the airfield, the car was then taken from James and driven to a garage in another hanger.

James then walked the children into a lounge room with thirty other children, while they waited! The girl had dinner and slept for a while until around midnight, they walked inside another hanger and there was one of the shuttles from Io. James and the children boarded the shuttle with thirty other children from the same Orphanage were Annie came from.

The shuttle moved out of the hanger and in pitch darkness, rose from the tarmac and headed out to sea. Once the shuttle was clear from all radar, the shuttle turned and headed for the moon of Io.

Io had a far greater education system than any that earth had to offer, what they would be learning was every thing that Kobol knew. Ten years later when Annie graduated, she enrolled in flight School and Henry follow a two years later. Gay Ferries became an apprentice astro-engineer and would later service and maintain any sort of space ship they had, while Darlene enrolled as a marine and would climb the ranks. James later became Commander of the Battlestar Gaia and would see both of his nieces in action.

Soon, removing large amount of children from so called civilised countries would get a bit difficult as their laws were getting tighter, so we started to just adopt one or two Children at a time. They Started to bring these new laws in after three hundred children disappeared from one orphanage in the one month, the security as we all know back in those day were very slack.

For a little while! The FBI and CIA and every secret and law enforcement agency in the world spent the next three years investigating what happen to the children, but nothing was really found of them! Not even records showing their existence were found. On the moon, our people monitored the news reports in America just in case they got a little too close to the truth. But the problem was still there, people were still dumping their children and forgetting them.

With in the years between 1973 to 1980, we had about five hundred personal between the three bases. After 1980, the personal almost tripled every year. By the year 2000, we had almost 100 million people were living in and around the moons of Jupiter and in the Alpha Centauri system. But that is a story for later, right now it is the story of how most of our personal were dumped in these orphanage and forgotten.

To buy many of the supplies we needed, we created and opened many factories to manufacture pieces of item the Drones couldn't supply and them ship them to either Io and Callisto. Some of our representatives would bribe the orphanages management to remove children names from their records, we could then remove the children from earth and send them to Io.

Most of these children were the abused one's, those who were either bashed, sexually molested or just abandon on the streets. Some of the unwanted ones would also end up in Juvenal detention or worst of all, Dead! So these children we taken became the lucky ones

The thirty girls James and his daughters meet at the hanger were some of these lucky ones, they were in between the ages of five to twelve and would now spend the rest of their lives in relative safety. A week after James had taken the children, a bus pulled up and park near the steps in front of the orphanage. They had to be careful as some of the girls had shown some sort of ingenuity by escaping, so some of our guards were place around the bus to discourage them from trying.

The head guard and their chaperone stood in front of them and yelled

"okay girls! Quiet down" and he waited until they were quiet "as soon as I called your name, place you belongings beside the bus and get in. Susan Harmer!"

"here" one girl said and she placed her bag where she was told and walked onto the bus

"Lyn Cartright" there was no answer "LYN CARTRIGHT!" with a voice that shut every one up

"what!" she yelled back

"Get on the bus"

"screw you too" two of the guards than walked to her "all right I am going" and she threw her bag at the guard who was loading the bus and walked in and sat at the back of the bus. For the next twenty minutes, each of the girls names were called and they walked on the bus. Once the last of their belongings were loaded, the bus left with the girls on a trip they thought was to a beach resort. There was some singing, some swearing and even a few middle finger symbols directed at the orphanage centre as the bus head for the Midwest.

One hour later, the bus pulled into a private airfield and into a large hunger. some of the girls exclaimed a few bad words as too "why are we here" or "are we going to fly on a plane" and "bet you that they are going to shoot us" that made some of the younger children cry.

A woman than walked onto the bus "listen up! You will alight from the bus and follow me, and if you all try to run away! Think again" and she point to five very armed women "they will stop you, leave every thing and move" some of the younger ones began to cry again thinking they were all going to be shoot, others started to think about what have they gotten into now. One refuse even to get off the bus and stayed in her seat, two of the guards had to drag her off screaming. This was Lyn Cartright, it was her and Susan Harmer who were guarded the most.

They were then marched into another room where they were feed, then they were showered and given a change of underwear and a blue jumpsuit to wear. This was when James and his girls saw them, Annie even recognised the two girls from her room.

Lyn Cartright and Susan Harmer sat by themselves, they were the only two from their doom and found it hard talking to the other girls. They were always in trouble and hated authority, these two were the main ones who had to be guarded. Annie ask her uncle if she could talk to them "I better go and find out first" and as he approach one of the guards, the guard held up his hand.

"sorry, you can't come near"

"James Ferries, my niece want to talk to her friends" and he gave them his service card to inspect

"okay sir, I understand" and they stepped back, all three girls talked until it was time to enter the shuttle. They would become partners in crime, friends that no one could separate. They all would also fight together and die together, if it was up to them.

The shuttle then left at midnight for the Moon of Io, on the Shuttle! James finally told the girls where they were going and told them of the story of how the thirteenth tribe came to Earth and what they found, also he told them what happen to them and how a small ship found in the Australian desert change their lives.

As soon as the shuttle landed, James took the girls to the same quarters as the other girl would stay. "from now on, you children will live and learn in this place. When I am off duty, we will spend it together" Just then Annie's friends came into the door with their Guards. Three men in uniform than walked out of the side door and stood in front of them,

"I am Air Commodore Abel Sagan, and I welcome you too the moon of Io. If you do not know were Io is, please look out of the observation window" and a curtain was removed from the window, the girl filed past the window and their eyes told their shock "This base is called Io as it is on one of the moons of Jupiter, there is a second base and that is on the moon of Callisto. I am one of the surviving members the the royal family of Kobol and I am the head master of this institution, as you can see! We are in space and from now on you will be looked after and guided in every thing we know, because of the time and that most of you have been travelling all day, you will be taken to your beds." he turn to the person beside him "they are all yours Group Captain"

Group Captain Leah "wolf" Hancock was a teacher now a days, he formed the girls into two lines and was about to lead them of to their rooms. This was when James walked up to him "Group captain, my name is Lieutenant James Ferries and these are my nieces and nephew, we just came in from earth"

"I see Lieutenant" and he looked at his list "Annie, James, Gay and Darlene Ferries"

"Yes sir" said James

"okay, I have them down for next week" he read a bit more, found an envelope and passed it to him "this is from you group captain"

"yes sir, thank you sir" Leah lead the girls away while James and the girl sat on the chairs and open the envelope and read it for the girls to hear as well "Lieutenant James Ferries, special permission is given to you to live in unit 145 of the married quarters with your children, you have been given an extra week leave to get them use to living in this base. They are enrolled to begin classes in one weeks time, you are here by given permission to show your girls the base and what is install for them, your commanding officer, Group Captain Henry Timms" he fold the letter back up and put it in his pocket "I guess we better go to unit 145 then" they picked up what they had and headed for the unit.

The thirty girls were taken to a barracks, were they too were given beds and cupboards. Unlike James girls, these girl class began as soon as they were waken up at 8am, it was now 3am. One of the guards was heard saying "five hours sleep should be long enough for these girl" he said laughing. The plan they had for them was as if they joined the military, weather they like it or not, they were.

And so began their life as cadets of the Atlantis Project.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own or have any part of the profits from these show, this is just for fun, I am not a writer and have no concepts of how to write still find it confusing of how to bring some words together, you will find some spelling mistakes and even bad gramma, so as I said, this is for fun. If any one is going to comment about my writing skills. This story is in BSG78 TOS , and the rubbish of 1980 and that new series have no part in this story.

I am sorry for removing this story, but I need to add a few more comments for those foolish people who insist to compare this story with the TV shows. This is different story because it is mine. GET OVER IT. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT, BEST OF ALL DON'T COMMENT EITHER.

There are those who believe that life here began out there, far across the universe, with tribes of humans who may have been the forefathers of the Egyptians, or the Toltecs, or the Mayans. That they may have been the architects of the great pyramids, or the lost civilizations of Lemuria or Atlantis. Some believe that there may yet be brothers of man who even now fight to survive, somewhere beyond the heavens.

The Rise of the Atlantis

Chapter 11

1980

The Atlantis had spent two years in one of the construction dock, the armour plates were removed and the structural beams replaced. The power plant was also pulled apart and serviced thoroughly, every thing of the ship was repaired and or serviced. Once she left the dock, it gave us three battle carriers in service in two years.

Commander Adam Sagan and Director Stephen Andrews shared the leadership and agreed that two of the remaining ships can keep their Kobolian names in honour of those lost, those two ships were the Atlantis and Gaia. The third ship was renamed, thank to the star trek movie's that were showing at this time on Earth's movie theatres, The Enterprise.

This just leaves ten remaining battle carriers to rename, once a crew is found for them. Right now many of our future crew personal were still in school, it will still be ten years before any more ships were launched. Also another problem began to show, Earth technical advances in satellite and radar began to restrict our movements inside Earth atmosphere.

Atlantis trails began after she left the docks, as the most famous ship not only in Earth's mythical history but also in Kobol history. The last test was with her hyperdrive FTL engines, this was to the Alpha Centauri system, just 4.37 light-years from Earth.

Adam daughter is a qualified star ship commander, she was given the duty of training our future commanders and her class room would be on the bridge of the Battle carriers. Adam and his family became teachers, they were to get these children and earther's space ready. Commander Star Sagan stood on the bridge of the Atlantis watching her cadets going about their duties, checking last minute systems and closing air tight hatches in preparation for the Atlantis first hyper jump in over four thousand years.

Admiral Kevin Manolis came along for the ride, little did he know that the Atlantis will be his command for a very long time. Kevin was use to command a ocean going ship, but a star ship was a different matter. This was why Commander Star was here, she needed to eased the admiral and others into the role.

Atlantis, at the moment was in orbit on the dark side of Callisto. Away from the gaze from those on earth. As soon as Kevin gave the order! the Atlantis moved forward and away from the moon, the ship cleared all the orbiting moons and then Jupiter. Then it was time for the Atlantis to disappeared into hyper space, Kevin gave the order and the young baby faced girl at the helm controls! Push her lever forward and the ship dissapeared into a tunnel of hyperspace. Four light years was more of a step and any sort of journey for the Atlantis, before Kevin knew it they were appearing outside of the Alpha Centauri system.

Alpha Centauri is the brightest star in the southern constellation of Centaurus. Although it appears to the unaided eye as a single object, Alpha Centauri is actually a binary star system designated Alpha Centauri AB. They are 1.34 parsecs or 4.37 light years away from our Sun.

The Atlantis return to Callisto four days later, they scanned and mapped every moon planet and asteroid field with in the Centauri system. They found two perfect worlds that was transformed by the thirteenth four thousand years ago, they had al sorts of wildlife on them! Including one they knew on earth, and what scientist called today dinosaurs.

Three months later and the first of our people arrive on Alpha one, Callisto had sent with them some of their heavy construction drones to help with the construction of the buildings. Automatic mining began mining supplies from the near by asteroid field while the construction drones used those supplies to build what this base needed, several families that were hired from the wheat belts of America and Australia even began farms to grow food for the new thirteenth tribe.

1990

Ten years after colonised Alpha one, we meet our first non human alien. All twelve Battle carriers have been crewed and patrolling around the sol and Centauri, with the battle carriers were two battleships and four support vessels. Callisto had started building several new classes of support ships called Gunstars, they were called the Gardian, Defender, Kiowa, Procyon, Ranger, scout and the Searcher class.

Each battle carrier had two big gun battleship and four heavily armed escort destroyer, each fleet began exploring around the many systems looking for any sign of remain colonist from Kobol. For the past fifteen years, we stayed with in and around both Sol and Centauri until we build up our new civilisation as well as our fleets, we didn't want to run into another race with out at least four fleets to defend ourselves.

That is exactly what happen when the fleet was about ten light years out from Centauri, a race who were scared into war. These aliens were a race of reptilians and called themselves Andronian, they lived in a tri-system of planets with three suns.

These aliens thought they were the only beings in the galaxy, that was until we came knocking at their door. They were a weird bunch of beings who reverence their Emperor just as bad as the Japanese did during the thirties and forties, they would obey their leaders with out question.

The first group were the smallest, at about three feet tall. Aussies called them frillies after their smallest lizard from Australian desert, the frillies were small enough to be good fighter pilots. Then there were the Raptors, how can I describe them? Well! They were about four to six feet tall and very angry and good fighters, we called them Rexasaurs.

Finally there were the Dragons, these were more dangerous in a hand to hand fight. Dragons were about eight foot tall with and rows of very sharp teeth, unlike the Rexes! Dragons arms were just as thick and long as their legs, and a tail just as long as it's body.

Reptilians and Rexasaurs were close neighbours and shared a system of five planets, only one light year travel from each other. The Reptilians became one of the loyal beings of the empire, once their Roll over attitude after being capture was dealt with. The Rexasaurs and Dragons were a different matter, they were both great mercenaries and would attack and killed any thing they were sent upon. It was extremely hard finding one that wouldn't think of it's stomach all the time, difficult to keep them focus on any battle.

The first battle started quite by accident when fifty of their fighters chased down one of our support ships, the tables were turned as soon as they came in range of the fleet. 300 of our fighters meet them and chased them back to their attack feet, only to lead them back to ours. The battle lasted fifteen minutes, but the war lasted for two years.

Saturation bombing of all three of their planet had convince them to surrender, every building, every train, every car, every thing that moved was bombed. The reptiles were great fighters and when they became part of our organisation, they became very loyal members of our society

2000

By about the year 2000, we had meet a lot of new aliens, one group of alien were a type of humanoid cat like species called Felians. They were covered a light fur but still had to wear clothing, being a very seductive Race! They really had to cover up. They also loved their emperor and would fight tooth and claw for her, the empress and her cabernet decided to start dealing in trade with us and later became one of our close ally.

The next biggest threat were beings called the Canines, we didn't really known them yet but the Felians told us they were very unpredictable and would turn on you in a instant. The Felians shown us a picture of them, ugly looking things. About 5 to 6 feet tall, Humanoid and a face of what Earth would call a Bulldog. The Felians said that they were dirty, unkept, smelly and dribble every where, to say they didn't like them was a understatement.

With news of a forth group of alien race calling themselves Orbanians, another reptile race but they were more humanoid and dangerous. We believe that we were the only humans in this part of the galaxy. We didn't really want to push any thing just yet, so we just keep to ourselves.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own or have any part of the profits from these show, this is just for fun, I am not a writer and have no concepts of how to write still find it confusing of how to bring some words together, you will find some spelling mistakes and even bad gramma, so as I said, this is for fun. If any one is going to comment about my writing skills. This story is in BSG78 TOS , and the rubbish of 1980 and that new series have no part in this story.

I am sorry for removing this story, but I need to add a few more comments for those foolish people who insist to compare this story with the TV shows. This is different story because it is mine. GET OVER IT. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT, BEST OF ALL DON'T COMMENT EITHER.

There are those who believe that life here began out there, far across the universe, with tribes of humans who may have been the forefathers of the Egyptians, or the Toltecs, or the Mayans. That they may have been the architects of the great pyramids, or the lost civilizations of Lemuria or Atlantis. Some believe that there may yet be brothers of man who even now fight to survive, somewhere beyond the heavens.

A/N Just a quick word, when ever I read the original battlestar stories, sometimes I get a bit confused trying to match up the different colonial time and days, so I added the Earth time with the Colonial just to help. And now for something different, as they say

The Rise of the Atlantis

Chapter 12

12 Colonies of Kobol

Yahren 7340 (Earth 2000)

Twenty Yahrens (Years) before destruction

Planet Taura

Country Estate of Sire Deems

Several Long black limousine type cars stopped at a set large metal gates, security officer's checked his list and then waved them through. Then a smaller car, more of a working class vehicle stopped at the gates, the guard leaned into the open window

"yes, can I help you"

"Colonel Sun to see Sire Deems!"

The guard check his list "yes sir, Sire Deems has asked for you to go straight up to the house, please follow the road on the left"

"Thank you" Sun followed the car in front until he came to a fork in the drive way, while the car in front veered to the right! He drove off towards the left side of the road. Sun notice that several limousines park near a large tent, off on the far side of the large country manor. Sire Deems was holding the wedding for his granddaughter at his house, when he heard that the sire wanted to see him at his manor! he thought he was being invited at first, but was quickly told that the sire wanted him for something else. Sun parked his beat up old car near to the house and was meet by another guard

"Colonel Sun?"

"yes"

"please leave your car there and follow me" The guard open the door for him to climbed out and shut the door behind him "please sir, this way" Sun followed the man up the large twin sided large marble staircase, up to the large wooden front doors of the house. The guard open one of the doors to let the Colonel in, then they walked down a long hallway to a room at the end. The Guard then open the door that could only be called a study "please wait here sir, I will let the Sire know you are here" and the Guard left

Sun slowly walked up to a wall opposite, the whole wall was a book cabinet and completely filled with books. Books of law, books on the military tactics and hundreds other books of fiction and non-fiction novels.

Sire Deems walked in through the open door and before he closed the door, he said to the Guard "We are not to be disturbed, seal the room"

"yes sir" the door closed and Sun could hear locks clicking

"Colonel Sun, thank you for coming" he said as he came to him shaking his arm "please! Sit down" he said as he offered him a lounge chair.

"thank you sire" then Deems pour him a drink and handed it to sun

"Colonel, I have read your record and believe that you are the man that can help us"

"Thank you sire, what is it that you want?"

"I have a proposition for you, but if any one found out about it would more likely get us both shot. Many Yahrens ago, you were part of the Taura Republic defence Force (TRDF) and we know how the Police and Legal institutions forced you to Join the military"

"I don't understand Sire! I have work long and hard to forget that part of my life, as you can clearly see by my service record"

"yes Colonel, I have read it " Deems said using the ambrosia bottle to top up Sun's glass, Deems then picked up his glass and slowly walked around the lounge chair "we needed someone who is loyal, not just to the colonies! But also to the people. The Quorum has made some very disastrous decisions lately! making many people scared that they were making the colonies easy for the Cylons to attack".

Deems stop for a micron to look at his watch "I hoping your the person we looking for Colonel, what I am going to tell you is classed as most top secret" Deems said as had a sip from his class "there only two people inside the government knows about this mission, but I need to know if you are willing to accept it, no question asked."

"I see" Sun lowered his head and was in deep thought "so Is this a secret Military mission?"

"you could say that"

Sun looked at Deems "Sire! I will be willing to accept this mission"

"Good" he said taking a large gulp to finished his drink he handed him a piece of paper "please read this letter" Sun notice the letterhead, it was of the President of the Colonies. Now he knew one of the two people who knew of this mission. from inside the government

My Dear Colonel Sun,

Sire Deems and I have been watching and testing you these many Yahrens and agreed to chose you to lead a mission that only I and Sire Deems know fully, we know that you were part of the Taura Republic defence Force and how you were forced to join the military on some tramp up charge. You were also recommended to me by the commander of the Pacifica, Commander Backas.

This is a Extremely top secret mission, no one else in this Government has any Idea. For many Yahrens now, the council have decided not to build any more Battlestars or warships to replace the ones we are loosing, they believe that the ships we have are enough to defend the colonies. I am worried that this decision may have put the colonies at risk of being over whelmed by the Cylons sometime in the future.

Colonel Sun, this is a two part mission. The first part began at the end of the civil war, many people of the confederates that lost the war left the colonies with the last of their warships. Rather than surrendering, they left for what we know as Earth and the colonies haven't heard from them since. We need you to find out what happen to them.

The second part of the mission is for you to find Earth and hopefully get them ready for the Cylons. Sire Deems and many of our friends have secretly pull together a lot of resources to build a battlestar for this mission, I have also considered that Earth may not be technology advanced enough to help, if this is the case then you will need to find a safe and secure solar system with enough resources to build enough Ships to help us.

Sire Deems will give you extra information that should lead you to the Planet Kobol, there you will find the tomb of the Ninth Lord of Kobol. The book of the word tells us that the thirteenth tribe route to earth is in his tomb.

Colonel Sun, I thank you for excepting this mission. By presidential degree! I am reviving an old colonial and Tauran rank and promote you to Admiral. You will be in charge of the whole fleet. Good luck Admiral.

President Meads

Sun placed the letter on the table and Deems pick it up and burn it in the fire, then gave Sun another class of ambrosia as he sat back in the chair, "well Admiral! What do you think?"

Sun sat thinking, rolling the class of ambrosia between the palms of his hands, To find the missing Rebels and the thirteenth tribe is a huge step "what if they refuse to help"

"I can only hope that doesn't happen, but if they do! Your orders will be the same if they are not technically advance enough" said Deems

"I understand"

"for now I need to get back to the party, until I return, you can read these" He handed him a pile of files from his safe "this is every thing in your command, Please read them and we will talk after the party" just before Sire Deems walked out of the door "are you hungry, I'll send in some food"

"yes thank you Sire" Sun sat down at the table and placed the first file in front of him, the first file was about the Taura Republic defence Force or the TRDF. During the second Battle of Aries in 5947, on the planet of Scorpio, the last of the colonial rebels left the colonies for Earth. Many years later, children of those that were left behind set up a secret group that became known as the TRDF.

Before the fall of Scorpio, it was this group that found the only surviving Kobolian colony ship log book in a private collection. Sun notice a package sitting on the table beside of the pile of files, it was wrapped in cloth and tied up carefully by string.

He undone the sting and carefully open it, it was indeed old! He notice the lettering were symbols and hieroglyphs, something he didn't understand. If it has a direct route leading from the planet of Kobol to the colonies, he would need somebody who understand it.

This could work, he just remembered somebody he meet a few sectons(weeks) ago, he can use this to trace back to the planet Kobol and to the tomb of the Ninth Lord, he carefully wrapped the log book back up and placed it in his briefcase. The mans name was Captain Joakin.

The next file told him about a System called Ragnar, deep inside unexplored space, it had an old abandon mine and base from the civil war era. The area was known to both Cylon and Colonial for only a very short time but was abandon and deemed to be unusable by both, it was due to the very high and unusual radiation waves that admitted from the solar system it self. These waves came from every planet, sun and rocks in the system.

The solar system was highly sort after as it was rich in Tylium, Codli's and fordrac and over a hundred other different metals. The first Human mining expedition ended in disaster when many of the miner's died from long time exposer to the radiation. The Cylons lasted even less, the weird levels of radiation the system emitted quickly fried the Cylon technology.

The TDRF return to the system about a hundred Yahrens(Years) ago and with the aid of Delphian technology, entered the system to found three Cylon basestars and a construction base, all with their systems fried.

The Republic and Delphian scientist invented a type of shielding to protect them as they explored the system, for extra help!, a new Delphian anti radiation shots helped humans to survive. Yahrens(years) later, the Delphian Empire and the Republic technology combined to build a large fleet. They had many types of Delphian automatic mining equipment that could work in the radiation of the system.

The next file was of the republic Colony fleet that he was to command, it was made of three Tiger class destroyers and four pre-battlestar Battlecruisers. They were either brought, salvage or even stolen from several of the Colonial scrap bases around the colonies. Also they managed to buy a thousand of the new mark 2 Vipers from the factories in the colonies, later their Cylon construction base would build more.

Also over one hundred new shuttles craft were built by the construction base, they even found one hundred Sixth-millennium class starfighters on the old ships. Sun wondered where the Lords they found them from, all of them were taken to a place called the Promar asteroid field to be either re-built and up graded.

Sun stood by one of the large windows of the study, his head spinning with all the information so far. He barely read through half of the files, with the food gone and a fumerello lit, he stared out of the window, the party must be finishing up as he could see the headlights of cars leaving along the road into the blackness of night.

Sire Deems walked back into the room with two other people, one of which he hadn't seen since his youth, Captain Hicks. The other person he meet and few sectons(weeks) ago, Captain Joakin

"Captain, Hicks it's been along time" Said Sun, as he nodded towards him

"Admiral, it is good to see you again" even though Sun wasn't wearing his pins yet, Hicks must have know all about the mission and his promotion "and it's Commander now" pointing to the pins on his collar "appointed by the President himself"

"I see! So what about your crimes? If any one finds us together! they will shoot first and asked question later and then the mission would be over"

"what crimes? they never existed, most of them were mostly hear say" Said Hicks

"that's right Admiral, many have heard that he was a wanted man, but there is no official warrant or record" said Deems

"I just used these rumours to get what I wanted from people a normal person couldn't, know what I mean" said Hicks winking an eye, Sun just shock his head in amazement

"and this is Captain Joakin, you meet him a few sectons(weeks) ago, he an expert on deciphering old Kobol transcript and will help you when your in the tomb" said Deems

"yes Sire, I was just thinking of you when I read about the log book. Hope you as good as Deems suggest"

"I hope so too sir"

"there is one more file I need you to look at before you leave" said Deems and he handed him a file

Sun open the file and froze

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own or have any part of the profits from these show, this is just for fun, I am not a writer and have no concepts of how to write still find it confusing of how to bring some words together, you will find some spelling mistakes and even bad gramma, so as I said, this is for fun. If any one is going to comment about my writing skills. This story is in BSG78 TOS , and the rubbish of 1980 and that new series have no part in this story.

I am sorry for removing this story, but I need to add a few more comments for those foolish people who insist to compare this story with the TV shows. This is different story because it is mine. GET OVER IT. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT, BEST OF ALL DON'T COMMENT EITHER.

There are those who believe that life here began out there, far across the universe, with tribes of humans who may have been the forefathers of the Egyptians, or the Toltecs, or the Mayans. That they may have been the architects of the great pyramids, or the lost civilizations of Lemuria or Atlantis. Some believe that there may yet be brothers of man who even now fight to survive, somewhere beyond the heavens.

A/N Just a quick word, when ever I read the original battlestar stories, sometimes I get a bit confused trying to match up the different colonial time and days, so I added the Earth time with the Colonial just to help. And now for something different, as they say. Now has a facebook group, Battlestar. Atlantis at groups. facebook. com

The Rise of the Atlantis

Chapter 12

12 Colonies of Kobol

Planet Taura

Country Estate of Sire Deems

Yahren 7340 (Earth 2000)

Twenty Yahrens (Years) before destruction

Commander Sun was just handed a file that floored him, across the top of the file read in capital letters 'BATTLESTAR TAURA'. Sun began to read the file "the president does know about the battlestar, but the Quorum does not" said Deems "she is a product of what we colonials can do in secret, it started almost one hundred Yahrens(Years) ago when we return to a system to restart an abandon mine. We found three abandon Cylon baseships and a mobile construction base, we believe they sent the ships there to Construct a new fleet to attack the colonies"

"but they didn't count on the Radiation" finished Sun

"that's right, so we stripped the baseship's down and rebuild them into one huge Construction and mining base using Delphian technology."

"So the Delphians are in on this?"

"oh Yes Admiral, they were hoping we could build several more battlestars to defeat the cylons and save their worlds as well" said Deems

"so what went wrong?" said Sun

"Time"

"I see! so these construction bases are big enough to build a Pacifica class battlestar?" said Sun

"Oh yes! And a lot more, at first we were thinking to build a few destroyer class ships and may-be a new battlecruiser, but when we managed to required these from the scrap yards!" said Hicks

"the President decided we needed to build a new Battlestar" finished Deems "and not just any Battlestar"

"no! Just a Pacifica class battlestar,I mean! There has only been one other Pacifica class built" Said Sun "you know we would need almost 10,000 people just to crew her and it nearly bankrupted a colony"

"Yes, 10,469 to be exact" said Deems "including the fleet and the construction base, we have hired and gathered almost 20,000 people with the same threat as you! Talk before you leave and you will disappear." said Deems "but that's the beauty of these system we found, it has enough supplies to build four Pacifica class"

"they also transferred a lot of people from the reserves to active duty and sent them to the Ragnar system, Admiral, You! Commander Hicks and Captain Joakin will leave at once for the system and prepare to leave. And don't worry about your family and belongings, they have being transported as we speak to the Promar asteroid field"

"There is one more thing Admiral" and he handed him a Crystal and a medallion "I am hoping to join you as soon as my Granddaughter and her new husband returns, My family and I will hopefully meet you on board the Taura. Just in case we don't make it, you will need this Medallion to get inside the Tomb on Kobol. It is the seal of Tauran, the symbol of our tribe, keep it safe"

"yes sir"

"The Crystal has all the colonial technical information on it, including Green prints of the Pacific and Columbia class battlestar as well as a few more surprises." Sire deems then walked over to the door and open it, two men stood just outside the door "these men are your body guards, they will go every were where you go! you are now far too important to us." From that day on, when ever Sun went, theses two men followed.

After a final round of drinks and hand shakes, Admiral Sun and his two shadows left for the Promar asteroid field, just outside of the Ragnar System.

Ragnar System

12 Colonies of Kobol, 1 Secton (week)Later

A few days later, the passenger ship carrying Admiral Sun, Commander Hicks and Captain Joakin left the Promar asteroid field to help with the evacuation of the Ragnar system. The solar system looked tranquil enough from the ships cockpit, all you could see was a very light cloud sitting in the middle of space. But once you enter the cloud, unless your ships were protected! fuses and wires would start to fray and short out, and within a few centon's(minutes) later and humans would start to die, Sun was glad that this ship was protected.

Entering the system, the ship slowed to the slowest possible speed. Sun could see nothing, either by sight or any electronic devices. The small ship slowly glided through the cloud for the next two Centares(hours) later, until Sun notice the cloud thinning "is it me or is the cloud thinning?" he asked the pilot

"Yes sir, the further inside the system we go, the lighter the cloud. The worst part of this system is the first 1000 metrons(meters)We should be able to see the base in another centar(hour)"

"I see"

An Centar(hour) later and the base slowly came into view, a dark shadow at first and then the hard edges of the base "Sir, I would asked you to return to your seat, it might get a little bumpy soon"

"do they know we are here?"

"Yes sir, can you see that window?" said the pilot pointing to a window just under a docking ring "communication is non-existent in this system, open visible communication with signal lights is the only way. Once they give us the all clear, all we have to do then is slowly move up until we touch the docking ring and clamps"

"clamps?"

"yes sir, we have an old fashion docking ring and clamps on the nose and on the base, when we touch they lock and we are then pulled inside"

"Amazing" and Sun sat on the spare co-pilots seat and belt himself in and watched.

"yes sir! There is only five ships of this size in the fleet that has them" and Sun just nodded his head, he notice a single light from the window flashing and the co-pilot used a torch type light to signal back "we all clear sir"

"okay, I am ready" the ship slowly moved forward, towards an area with red flashing lights. The pilot move the ship so skilfully closer to the base, a little to the left and a little up until, bang! As the clamp locked on, green lights came on and the pilots quickly shut down the ship and sat back and waited.

The ship began to slowly move inside the base, as soon as the ship was fully inside the outside doors began to closed, the ship was then blasted by a mist that cleansed the radiation and other contaminates from the hull. Thirteen Centons(minutes) later and the passenger ship was clean. Then there was one almighty bang as the whole ship shook.

"don't worry Admiral, they are just securing the ship" said the pilot.

"securing the ship?"

"yeah Admiral" said Hicks "this ship has to be physically locked to the base until it was needed again"

"I see" the main door then hissed open and Admiral Sun, Commander hicks and Captain Joakin stood to leave the ship when a voice came over the speakers "please walk into the passenger tunnel in groups of fives" they walked out with the Admirals body guards following. They walked into a chamber and as soon as the doors were closed, every one was sprayed with a mist. Once completed, the door open and Sun's party walked into the base. Meeting the commander of the base and his XO.

"fleet commander Rex, welcome aboard the Excaliber" it was the first time Sun heard the bases name

"thank you Fleet commander, I wasn't aware it has been named" said Sun

"not officially sir, there were some kind of Cylons symbols on the construction base, it roughly translated to Excaliber and for some reason! it stuck"

"I see, sounds good to me. This is my XO commander Hicks and this is Captain Joakin and my two body guards" and Rex greeted them

"Welcome gentleman, this is my XO Colonel Zac"

"welcome Sir's" and Zac shock each of the officer arm

"follow me sir and we can get started" said Commander Rex "your belongings will be taken to your quarters" In a sense Sun was glad he was single at the the moment, Hicks had his wife and family to stay at Promar along with Joakin sister "You must be hungry after the trip so we have a meal prepared for you"

"yes, that will be great! Thank you" said Sun

The three men followed the commander down the corridor, along the way! he told them how the base was built "the construction part of the base is the centre section and is about four thousand metrons(Meter's) in diameter and is the main part of base, it is about one hundred metron's (meter's) bigger than a cylon basestar. Then we constructed the three Cylon basestar in three places around the main baseship to extend the base to a further seven thousand metrons(meter's) in diameter. Then filling in the space in between each base ship, we have several dock at over four thousand metrons long" finished Rex

"amazing!" said Joakin, he had only read about the base, now that he was inside it! it was breath taking

"it sure is, the Delphian Empire supplied us with automatic drones to build our ships" said Zac

"so this base built all of our ships?" asked Sun

Commander Rex smiled and said "No Admiral, only the Taura"

"I see! So is the Taura complete?" asked Sun

"yes sir, but because of the Radiation we can not move her out out of the base as it will be a death trap! We are going to move the base to Promar so she could be launched"

"so how long will it take to get everything ready" asked Hicks

"about another secton(week) Sirs" said Zac

For the next two days, Sun toured the Construction base to see how it all worked. He could also see that there were two Columbia class battlestars hulls being constructed as well,

In the mean time, young Zac told him how the base was created "with literal vision and electronic scanners non existent inside this system! Many of our ships had collided, not just with the base but with each other also, it was getting really dangerous out there. That when we drew information from our history books, what our ancestor use to do on ocean going ships with out the use of radio was use flags, but that was impossible in the system! So we used lights."

He also told Sun how they created Promar asteroid field with technology traded from the Delphian Empire, they created several bases inside huge planet size asteroids. They were happy that time had come to leave this system, the sooner the better. The base had four of the biggest hyperdrive engines than any one had seen, with these power plants! the base became a ship.

It was now time to Visit the battlestar, the Taura was something else, at a length of 3,550 metrons and a height of 40 decks with a crew complement of 10,469. She was locked and secured inside one of the construction bay with locking clamps, she had to be part of the ship and not move around once the construction move.

Sun walked along the unclosed gangway directly to the bridge, inside was a huge bi-level bridge that was something else to awe. It spanned the entire top of the forward section of the battlestar. He had Visited the Pacifica's bridge once, but unless you see them personally! You never appreciate there size.

One tenth of the crew were stationed here, the centre attraction of the bridge was the towering and revolving command centre. Fleet Admiral Sun and his commander and senior staff will operated from here, Sun walked around the chair, running his hand across the plastic covering. In front of that were two more chairs, one for Commander Hicks and His OX, who ever that could be, he hasn't named him yet.

Then walked over the rail and looked down at the bridge crew working at their stations while coverall workers fixing more wires and screens to the benches, he notice that computers were a lot more advance than the Pacifica, even any other Battlestars for that matter. The Pacifica was the first battlestar ever built and their have been a few advances since then, The Taura looked more advanced than the Galactica that he recently visit while executing his duties! And the Galactica was the last Battlestar built by the colonials

Admiral Sun removed the plastic from the chair and sat in the chair, comfortable he thought. "Admiral" said Colonel Zac "this is the specks of the ship" and he handed him a clip board, Sun read the report and just whistled

One thing unique about the Pacifica class Battlestar was the third fighter bay, the entire top of the battlestar's mid section was a launching and landing platform. Two extra full wings were station here, one wing equalled to 72 fighters, giving this class an edge of launching more fighters faster than any other Battlestar. The two standard launch bays included twelve launch tubes, with each bay also containing two full wings of Vipers, and a contingent of ten shuttles as well. With the fighter capacity totalling 432 Vipers, the Taura was a small fleet in itself.

The Taura had six heavy forward laser guns that were placed inside the wide cavity at the very tip of the battlestar's head. Along each landing bays laid five missile tubes with six more at the back of the head, equalling to 16 missiles of the most destructive weapon in the Colonies. Defence laser turrets were placed all over the ship, giving it the most than any battlestar. Seven extra Turrets were placed on each fighter bays. The Delphian Empire had the most sophisticated technology known and the TDRF had excess to it.

"Sire Deems should be arriving at Promar asteroid field in two sectons(weeks), all operations must be finished and ready to leave this system in a Secton(week)"

"yes sir Admiral"

One Secton(week) later, the Construction base Excaliber began to move out of the Ragnar system.

TBC

A/N just a quick note, if you think I am posting a lot of chapters, I am really up to chapter 25 and have about another 10 or more to finished it


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own or have any part of the profits from these show, this is just for fun, I am not a writer and have no concepts of how to write still find it confusing of how to bring some words together, you will find some spelling mistakes and even bad gramma, so as I said, this is for fun. If any one is going to comment about my writing skills. This story is in BSG78 TOS , and the rubbish of 1980 and that new series have no part in this story.

I am sorry for removing this story, but I need to add a few more comments for those foolish people who insist to compare this story with the TV shows. This is different story because it is mine. GET OVER IT. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT, BEST OF ALL DON'T COMMENT EITHER.

There are those who believe that life here began out there, far across the universe, with tribes of humans who may have been the forefathers of the Egyptians, or the Toltecs, or the Mayans. That they may have been the architects of the great pyramids, or the lost civilizations of Lemuria or Atlantis. Some believe that there may yet be brothers of man who even now fight to survive, somewhere beyond the heavens.

A/N Just a quick word, when ever I read the original battlestar stories, sometimes I get a bit confused trying to match up the different colonial time and days, so I added the Earth time with the Colonial just to help. And now for something different, as they say

The Rise of the Atlantis

Chapter 14

Promar asteroid field

Yahren 7340 (Earth 2000)

Twenty Yahrens (Years) before destruction

Sire Deems and the other Tauran leaders arrived in the Promar asteroid system a week after the Taura and Excaliber left the Ragnar System, they watched after Trails of the Taura with great interest as she passed with flying colours. This would be the first time that sire Deems had seen the Taura, he ordered the shuttle to fly the Taura to give everyone a good look at her.

The shuttle flew over the front of the ship and along the full length of the ship and as soon as the shuttle clear the rear engines, it straighten and began it's approach to Taura Alpha landing bay.

Admiral Sun, commander Rex and Commander Hicks to welcome Sire Deems shuttle after it landed, they watched the shuttle manoeuvre and parked in a bay close to them. The gang plank lowered and Sire Deems, Sire Gravel, Sire Artemis and Sire Giles walked over to meet Sun "Admiral, it is good to see you again"

"It's good to see you as well sire" said Sun "this is commander Rex and you know Commander Hicks"

"yes, hello Commander Rex and commander Hicks"

"sire, welcome to the Taura" said each man as they shook their arms

"Sire, I believe you would like a tour of the ship" said Sun

"yes thank you Admiral! that would be great" said Deems

"Okay! I'll leave you in the commander hands" Admiral Sun left Sire Deems and walked to Captain Joakin room, He had books and papers strewn all over the table, his bed and parts of the floor "I think I should assign you an helper"

"sorry sir, let me move some of these" and Joakin moved a few books from a chair to give the Admiral somewhere to sit

"have you been eating properly Joakin? Your no good to me sick"

"yes sir, had something before"

"well it's not good enough" Sun stood and lift a receiver of the wall and pressed a button and waited a few microns (seconds) "Admiral Sun here, I want a plate of food sent to Captain Joakin room now" and he hung up "now while we wait! I want you to get ready, Sire Deems has Just landed and having a tour of the battlestar. You have a centar(hour) to get ready"

"now! I thought he was coming tomorrow?"

"it's tomorrow already! Now get ready!"

Joakin then started organising his noted and books and then duck into the turbo wash, Sun sat in a chair reading some of the Captain notes. It was a Quick shower as he finished in less than three centons(minutes), a good military regulation turbo wash. "have you worked out our route yet"

"yes sir" he said, "using the old log book and text from the book of the word, I have traced the Kobolian colony ships back to the point I mark on the map on the wall" Sun looked and saw a circled group of stars "At this point, the colony ships came across a vast void" he said as he walked out of the turbo area fully dressed, he then pick up a book and began to read, Sun saw that it was the Book of the Word.

"After their home planet Kobol was known to be doomed, the twelve tribes set forth across a great void which had enveloped the surrounding environs of space, unable to find the reference points of the heavens that had once filled the Kobollian night sky. And then, by a miracle from the Lords, a bright shining star appeared from nowhere and guided them to safety. Leading them out of the darkness of the void, and back into the brightness of the star-filled heavens, from which the twelve tribes of Kobol were able to find their new homes"

"what is this Great Void?"

"by their logs, they encountered a magnetic sea that seemed almost endless, all communication and sensors were lost"

"and you have traced it to this point?" just the a scared ensign came to the captains door

"the meal you requested sir!" he said

"give it to the Captain, and ensign! What ever your duties are! Forget them, from now on you will be Captains Joakin's aid" finished Sun "as soon as we leave, clean up this room"

"yes sir"

"you don't have to do that Admiral" said the Captain

"Captain, all my senior staff have aids and as soon as you finish that meal, I want you to bring these findings to the The Celestial Chambers" The Celestial Chambers in the older battlestars were clear domes housing manual navigation equipment that were used in earlier times to double-check the ship's navigation computer.

The Taura on the other hand had a very large holographic Room, bigger than any of council rooms on other Battlestars. Along the walls were also several clear glass crystal maps of each section around their known systems in and around the colonies, as well as a few the Delphian gave them.

A centar(hour) later the Captain arrived at the Celestial chamber and looked a whole lot better, waiting for him around a large table was Sire Deems, and Republic leaders. Sire Gravel, Sire Artemis and a Sire Giles. Admiral Sun and the Fleet commander Rex, Commander Hicks, Commander Wash Commander Fisk and even Colonel Zac was all there.

"In a secton(week) time, the Taura and her fleet will leave this system for Earth. Captain Joakin here have been working out our first leg to Kobol, Captain!"

"thank you sir" he pressed a button and a hologram appeared above the table "this is the colonies, using the old log book! I have traced the route the colonies back to Kobol" he circle an area of the map that was clear of any stars "The book of the word and the log book told of a great Void, or a magnetic sea at this point. Communication and Celestial navigation in this area are non-existent, scanners will not be able to work nor would any electronic device"

"so how will we navigate it then" said Sire Gravel

"the same way as they did Sire, we need to keep as close as possible" said Joakin

"I see, and where is Kobol then Captain?" asked Sire Gravel

"Here sire, on the other side of the Void" said the Captain as he circle a Star "the log book has given me a little more information than the book of the word, also some of the Delphian maps has shown this void"

"are you sure?" said Sire Giles

"as sure as I can be Sire" he said

"That is Good news" said Deems, then Colonel Zac put a dark cloud on the meeting

"is there any chance running into the Cylons Captain?" asked Zac

"I suppose there is a chance with any where we go Colonel, as we don't know how deep the Cylons have extend their empire"

"I am sorry to say colonel, but I think the cylons will be concentrating all their efforts on the colonies" said Sun

"yes sir" finished Zac

"Tauran republic council have come to a decision concerning the Excaliber, The Excaliber have just finished building extra construction robots for the new Promar construction moon and will be permitted to leave with the fleet" said Deems "Every sectar(month) you will send your course by tight beam only" said Sire Artemis "as soon as more ships have been built, the rest of us can follow you"

"Admiral, you will need to take this again" Deems then slid Sun the Medallion "I am certain that you will need it"

Sun than placed the Medallion around his neck "I will look after it"

"you better, I need it back when we get to Earth"

The following Day, the Taura and Excaliber move out with the destroyers Aqua and Maine in close support

The Planet Kobal

The Taura arrived at Kobal two days ago, the tigers were patrolling the system while the Excaliber topped it's cargo hulls with supplies. Captain Joakin had already made several trips to the planet surface and found the ninth Lord of Kobal Tomb, next step was to enter it, he notice the indention on the out side of the pyramid and had taken photographs off it.

On board the Taura, Sun notice that the picture did in fact looked like the Medallion "Captain, I am giving you this to use, please bring it back in one piece"

"yes sir" Back down on the planet, Joakin placed the medallion in the seat of the indentation and several of the blocks of stones began to move. With the stones out of the way, they reveal a very dark and cold tunnel that disappear inside the pyramid.

Using his communication device, he informed the Taura "Admiral, The Medallion has worked and we are heading inside"

"be-careful Captain"

"yes sir" Using the torches he began to walk into the tunnel, cobwebs filled some of the tunnel and dust covered the floor. He was hoping he was heading into the right direction, the tunnel started to angle slowly down and the air became heavy. The air was stale and smelled of death as Joakin and his followers started to wonder if they were going to find themselves coming out the other side in the pyramid, They felt that they have been walking for centares(hours).

It was then that they came to a dead end, but when they tried to turn around a door slammed shut behind them. "now what" said one of his Warriors

Joakin looked around and saw another indentation, he placed in the Medallion inside the indentation "think this is what we do?" and turned it, suddenly the wall beside them open to reveal a large room full of Hieroglyphs. Walking around the room he notice that the writing was easy to read, it was his life work and it was paying off. There were nine blocks and each had the names of Kobals past leaders life story on them, each had the same medallion indentation as well.

Joakin walked up to the ninth lord and placed the medallion in it's placed and turn, the block open to revel another room, this time it was the ninth lords tomb room. Along the walls was the story of the thirteen tribes, most of it read like the Book of the word, Their planet was dying and they decided to look for new homes. In the middle were two concrete tombs, one for the Lord himself and the other for his wife.

Every thing was photographed for further studies while Joakin keep looking for any clue as to where the thirteenth had gone, then there in front of his eye's was the truth. The thirteenth was actually the first, to his amazement! The writings told that the thirteenth followed an old Route to the god of Mars, the captain looked at the symbols and wonder what the god of war was all about.

The direction was clear, very clear. Quadrant Alpha, nineteen million sectars by Epsilon Vector 22, On a circular reckoning course of zero-zero-zero, point nine. In a star system with nine planets and one sun... The rest of the text told the rest of the story, the thirteenth followed a pre exodus route of another Colony that left Kobal long before the other twelve.

Back in the battlestar, Admiral Sun, along with Fleet commander Rex and Commander Hicks sat down to work out what all this meant. The thirteenth as we know them were actually the first to leave Kobal and more advance than us? Can this be true? Only time will tell

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own or have any part of the profits from these show, this is just for fun, I am not a writer and have no concepts of how to write still find it confusing of how to bring some words together, you will find some spelling mistakes and even bad gramma, so as I said, this is for fun. If any one is going to comment about my writing skills. This story is in BSG78 TOS , and the rubbish of 1980 and that new series have no part in this story.

I am sorry for removing this story, but I need to add a few more comments for those foolish people who insist to compare this story with the TV shows. This is different story because it is mine. GET OVER IT. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT, BEST OF ALL DON'T COMMENT EITHER.

There are those who believe that life here began out there, far across the universe, with tribes of humans who may have been the forefathers of the Egyptians, or the Toltecs, or the Mayans. That they may have been the architects of the great pyramids, or the lost civilizations of Lemuria or Atlantis. Some believe that there may yet be brothers of man who even now fight to survive, somewhere beyond the heavens.

A/N Just a quick word, when ever I read the original battlestar stories, sometimes I get a bit confused trying to match up the different colonial time and days, so I added the Earth time with the Colonial just to help. And now for something different, as they say

The Rise of the Atlantis

Chapter 15

The Planet Kobal

Yahren 7341 (Earth 2000)

Twenty Yahrens (Years) before destruction

The Taura had spent nearly three sectons(months) in the system of Kobal before moving on, unfortunately the Excaliber was a bit slower then the fleet and because of it's size and structure, it had to be careful how long it spends in light speed.

One Yahren(year) after they left the colonies, The Taura arrived at the Delphian Empire capital of Gomorrah. Supplies were taken on board and the contents of Excaliber storage hulls were traded to the Delphians for advance technology, The Delphians were a very noble race, humanoid and very advance. Admiral Sun wasn't really happy staying at Gomorrah for so long, he want to find Earth.

But a deal was made and he had to honour it, especially when they would receive the advanced technology. Excaliber and Taura would spend two Yahrens(years) at Gomorrah to mine supplies for the Delphians and in return, Excaliber would be rebuilt and strengthen.

Towards the end of their stay, A second fleet arrived from Promar asteroid field. Two Tigers and five Pre-battlestar Battlecruisers were escorting two Columbia Class Battlestars, they were named Freedom and Victory. Also with this fleet were 10 brand new Cruise ships, fifty different types of civilian ships and nearly ten freighters.

When the fleet arrived, they had some extremely bad news. President Meads was dead and Sire Deems was in prison. "A traitor appeared in our midst" said Deems Grandson in law, A Commander Jonas. "Not long after you left, the president was replace by a caprician and Meads was thrown in Prison for treason. But before a trail could be arrange, he was found dead in the cell. Soon after! Sire Deems was also arrested on the same charges and the Colonial military came to Promar asteroid field searching for the fleet"

Siress Athen finished the story "some one by the name of Baltar inform the council about Promar, but luckily we also had a spy in the council and he inform us. We gathered all we could and and followed you Admiral"

"what Happen to Promar?" Asked Sun

"destroyed Admiral" This was extremely bad news, the link with the colonies is now cut! They were on their own. Later it was revealed that this Baltar would bring the downfall of the colonies and his betrayal of Promar was for the council to except him into the council. No one knew what planet he was from and Sun really didn't care, all he wanted to do was to destroy him.

When they were ready to leave Gomorrah and the trade contract completed, the fleet was clear to resume their search for Earth. In the middle of the fleet was Excaliber, faster and stronger than before. The cruise and freighters ships formed around Excaliber and the four Tigers placed around those, The Taura was out in front and Victory and Freedom coming up behind the fleet.

There were many other planets they visited, some were long forgotten prison and colony worlds. Some of them joined the fleet and others remained to create a living of their own, The fleet grew to almost one million people in her travels to Earth.

A Yahren(year) later they arrived at the system of Terra, near to their main planet they captured one of those Terran destroyers. It was really comical, the ship was in trouble and in danger of being destroyed. Sun responded to it's mayday call and rescued the crew, the crew than tried to claim the Taura as a captured war prize and were quickly contained. They were then set on a occupied planet for their deeds and the destroyer was given to Excaliber to examine.

Five Yahrens(years)later and the fleet began to pass through several alien territories, Six Yahrens(years) after that and the fleet visited an alien space station called Outer Rim Five. This station was considered by the aliens inhabit it a place for vice, booze and gambling, it was a base that supplied every thing you wanted.

7347 Yahren(years)

They spent a few sectar(months) trading and relaxing from their journey before moving on, by what Admiral Sun learned from the station that a group of humans were beginning to carve out some territory of their own. They were warn of a war had began in the direction they were heading, with that they moved into hyperspace hoping they were not flying into a war zone's.

Two weeks later, after another Hyperspace jump,

"Status!" asked Commander Hicks

"fleet is in normal space, no reports of damage" said communication lieutenant Bail

"Good, launch Patrols"

Just as Commander Hicks gave the order, Lieutenant Bail yelled from her place "scan are picking up disturbances ahead of the fleet Commander" and as Hicks arrived at her station "Commander! I have a message coming in on all channels" Bail sounded worried and excited all at the same time

"open the Channel" a face of a Human appeared on the screen

"ATTENSION ALIEN FLEET! Stay were you are, I repeat, stay where you are! You have entered into a battle zone, if you do not comply we will consider you as an enemy and will open fire!" the message then repeated several times in different tongues,

The Commander then pressed the red alert button "set Battle station through out the ship" and the whole ship bathed in red, Then Commander Hicks called the Admiral "Admiral to the Bridge" this is all they want, stumbling into a battle ground.

Admiral Sun arrive on the bridge five centons later "what do you have commander?"

"Admiral, it seems that were have stumbled into a Battle!"

The Alpha Centauri Battle Fleet

Orban system Battle Ground

2001

The ACSA (Alpha Centauri Space Agency) was formed out of the Atlantis project, we can not proclaim to be the thirteenth tribe as there were only five members left. We couldn't use Earth either as the planet was not united yet and didn't really have a space program, Until we work out a name for ourselves, and now that we have a new home planet! the ACSA was good enough.

Commander Adam couldn't believe what we had achieved in twenty years, the new ACSA has grown to almost one hundred million people. Io and Callisto were turned into full time schools for the children brought from Earth, the population was doubling every year. The fleet and military personal had moved to Alpha Centauri, one of our military exercises in the sol system had brought some unwanted attention from some star observers on Earth.

After this, Every thing we had moved to Alpha Centauri. Alpha one became our military and construction world with Alpha two became our food bowl. As for Adam Sagan, he became a grandfather when his daughter and son fell in love and married, His third grandchild was born a little over three months ago. To say Adam and his wife were happy was an under statement.

The Atlantis and Gaia had kept their name and was now part of a larger fleet of twelve Battle carriers, the other ten ship were renamed when they were repaired and crewed. The first name change was the Enterprise, followed by the Sydney, Canberra, Perth and the Melbourne. The New York, Washington and the John Adams were next and the London, the Queen Elizabeth, Ark Royal, and the Prince of Wales.

Again it was the Atlantis that were patrolling along the borders of the Canines and Orbanians when our new war began, the Orbanians were another another reptile race that were more humanoid than reptile. With the election of their new leader, they were gearing up for war and wanted to rule their part of the universe. Unfortunately for them, we were in their way.

The Orbanians had three rows of scales running over the top of their heads and down their backs, they had no Tail and stood close to 6 to 7 feet tall or 1.5 metres tall and wore what could only describe as leathers and chains.

The Orbanians were named after their sun, Orban one. Unlike the Frillies, they had FTL drives ships similar to the hyper tunnel drive system! But it was still very slow to the Kobolian standards. Their ships were equip with heavy laser cannons and missiles that could do some damage, their fighters were a little slower but still put up a good fight.

The first time we meet them, The Atlantis and her fleet had to protect itself after four of their ships open fire on it. Atlantis destroy three of these ships and badly damaged the forth with very little damage, but she did lose two fighters in battle and four crew members when a Orban fighter crashed into one of the support ships.

The second battle and last battle was something different, this time the Orbanians threw every thing they had. Three hundred ships invaded our territory, the biggest ship being about 500 metres long. Two hundred Felian war ships lined up with eight of our battle fleets and 100 support ships, this was going to be our first major battle.

Councillor and Admiral of the Fleet, Kevin Manolis lead our forces in the battle, the years of exercises and and constant testing from Adam had Kevin very confident and well trained and ready for any thing. With his experience with Earth base fleet and now with this space fleet training, Kevin stood tall on the bridge of the Atlantis.

The Atlantis was the ACSA flag ship and looked strong and ready for any thing. In the first exchange, our battle-carriers plasma beams cut several of the smaller Orbanians ships clean in half. Our fighters were also experiencing a bit more trouble, after a nuclear missile was detonated! Nearly 50 Orban fighters was vaporised. Our fighters were out numbered by nearly 2 to 1 and at times the pilots thought you could walk on the laser beams around the whole battle.

The Orbans counter attack. The first twenty minutes of the battle saw mostly the same thing, running battles. The Orban had lost of half of the their fleet, also twenty Felian ships and five of our support ships. The Battle-carrier Gaia came involve in a heated slinging match with eight Orban ships and was suffering major damage.

The New York and London had came to her aid were also damaged and had to be pulled back behind the lines. Thirty five minutes into the battle and the Orbans reinforcements finally joined the battle, the Orbans were losing badly but they wouldn't give up and leave. It was then we lost our first Battle carrier, the London blew when a Orban cruiser slammed into it.

Forty minutes into the battle and fear began to run through our lines, another fleet of Alien ships appeared near our lines. Kevin Manolis was reading the reports on the Gaia when a panicking Lieutenant gave the warning.

"sir, a fleet of alien ship have just appeared near our lines!"

"inform the New York and the Canberra battle fleets to full back, also send the aliens a warning to stay where they are"

"yes sir" and their very young crew began pressing buttons, the message was sent to the aliens and a minute later a reply came though, they will comply.

The Battle with the Orban continue for another ten minutes until the last Orban ship retreated soon after the Felian reinforcements arrived, Three hundred extra Felians ships arrived and chased the Orbans back to their home worlds. The first major battle of War was over, the war ended a week later. With their planet and fleet destroyed, what remain of the Orban sued for peace and surrendered.

"report" said Kevin

"Felians lost a hundred ships and 200 fighters, the Battle-carrier London have been destroyed, four other Carriers are reporting heavy damage and the Perth is extremely damage, reports are not complete, "

"send it, any more loses"

"yes sir, fifty support ship have been lost and nearly three hundred fighters, destroyer Darwin and New Zealand have also been lost and the destroyers Berlin, Hancock and Sacagawea are servilely damaged"

"is that all?"

"That is all the reports we have for now, I fear there will be more later"

"Okay, keep me inform, I suppose the Next thing I need to do is to find out who and what these aliens want"

"sir, I am reading human life signs on those ships"

"Human!"

"yes sir"

"Better patch me through then"

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own or have any part of the profits from these show, this is just for fun, I am not a writer and have no concepts of how to write still find it confusing of how to bring some words together, you will find some spelling mistakes and even bad gramma, so as I said, this is for fun. If any one is going to comment about my writing skills. This story is in BSG78 TOS , and the rubbish of 1980 and that new series have no part in this story.

I am sorry for removing this story, but I need to add a few more comments for those foolish people who insist to compare this story with the TV shows. This is different story because it is mine. GET OVER IT. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT, BEST OF ALL DON'T COMMENT EITHER.

There are those who believe that life here began out there, far across the universe, with tribes of humans who may have been the forefathers of the Egyptians, or the Toltecs, or the Mayans. That they may have been the architects of the great pyramids, or the lost civilizations of Lemuria or Atlantis. Some believe that there may yet be brothers of man who even now fight to survive, somewhere beyond the heavens.

A/N Just a quick word, when ever I read the original battlestar stories, sometimes I get a bit confused trying to match up the different colonial time and days, so I added the Earth time with the Colonial just to help. And now for something different, as they say

The rise of the Atlantis

Chapter 16

Orban and ACSA Battleground

Councillor and Admiral of the Fleet, Kevin Manolis stood on the raised dais of the bridge, listening to the report of the alien fleet "there is a very large ship in the middle of the fleet Admiral, almost eight thousand metres in diameter. Behind that ship were the civilian ships that were protected by nine different types of warships, out in front were battle carriers similar to ours but of a old design"

"Old design?" Kevin said with as a Question as he walked up to behind the young girl

"yes sir, they look like our ships, but their fighter pods are connected by arms from the main body" said the Lieutenant

"they are humans in very old battle carrier designs"

"Yes sir"

"better open a channel then" and the Admiral walked back on the dais

"Channel open sir" said a young Lieutenant, but than all the crew were young, too young

"Attention alien fleet, My name is Admiral Kevin Manolis! Of the battle-carrier Atlantis of Alpha Centauri Space Agency, What is your reason for being here?" Kevin wasn't one for going around the bush, he just came out with it

Colonial Battlestar Taura

Admiral Sun stood staring at battle through the front shields, all every one could see were flashes of laser fire and the explosions of heavy ship killing missiles. The fighters on the other hand had a better view of the battle, but they still stayed close the fleet and obeying the instruction of the combatants.

Commanders Hicks and Captain Joakin were standing beside Sun "what do you think?"

"it's about the biggest battle I ever seen" said Hicks

Sun laughed "you see a battle?"

"yeah, Battle of Cosmara Archipelago almost fifty Yahrens(years) ago" said Hicks, Sun looked at him but never said a word, all warriors knew of that battle! It was the battle that the colonies lost their biggest battlestar.

"the biggest I have seen was the attack on Umbra" said Joakin "and that was only a mop up action"

"your only young yet" said Hicks "and if this battle is any thing to go by"

"wonder if they are from Earth?" said Sun

"who else could they be!' replied Hicks

"Admiral" said lieutenant Bail "scans of the alien fleet shown about four groups beings, one of them is human"

"Human you say"

"yes sir, it's a bit confusing, the ships I am reading human signs on, well I am also reading reptilian life signs?"

"interesting" said Hicks

"Admiral! It would appear the battle is ending, several ships are moving away from the battle" Sun and Hicks were both staring at Bail monitor

"that means they will be focusing on us shorty" said Sun, a few centons(minutes) later and the same lieutenant Bail sent up the warning

"Admiral, message coming in on all channels!"

"thank you lieutenant, open the channel"

"yes sir"

"Attention alien fleet, My name is Admiral Kevin Manolis! Of the battle-carrier Atlantis of the Alpha Centauri space agency, What is your reason for being here?"

"sorry Admiral! My name is Admiral Sun of the Battlestar Taura, we are refugees from a society that is on the road to destruction. We have left our home worlds in seeking our brethren" said Sun

"Are you Admiral! Then who are your Brethren?" said Kevin

"over a thousand Yahrens ago, our civilisation was in a civil war. At the end of this war! Our brethren left our home worlds instead of surrendering"

Kevin was wondering what Yahrens were, he had an Idea but he'll have to wait and see "I see, so these rebels left your home worlds? To go where?" Finish Kevin

"Sorry Admiral, we are members of the Tauran Republic defence Force! Our home worlds are the twelve Colonies of man" Kevin just kept looking at the screen waiting to hear from this admiral where they were headed "our last reports had our people heading for the home of our thirteenth Tribe, a planet called Earth"

He knew it "Admiral Sun! I am sorry to tell you, but at this moment! Earth is a protected Planet, no space faring race are allowed with in four light years from it's solar system"

"protected by who?" said Sun

"by us, you see! They are not technically advance enough and has barely reached their moon"

"that is very upsetting Admiral, that will mean our people have been lost?" said Sun

"not really Admiral, they could settled on another world we do not know of yet! we still need to have a chin wag"

"chin wag admiral?" said Sun

"sorry Admiral, it is just an expression from my home country. It mean to have a heart to heart talk"

"Okay Admiral, we will be there in a centar(hour)" Suns screen went black "commander Hicks! You better inform Commander Jonas and Siress Athen to report to the Taura, along with Sire Artemis, Sire Giles and Fleet commander Rex to report to the Taura in full dress uniform"

"yes sir"

"and I want you in full dress uniform as well"

"me sir?"

"yes Commander! Now" Forty Five centons(minutes) later, the Admirals Shuttle blasted out of the aircraft pod and headed for the Atlantis.

Admiral Kevin Manolis and the Captain of the ship Captain Robert Tonns stood at one end of the fighter bays, waiting for their visitor. Commander Adam told Kevin in a communication that if the twelve colonies kept their technology, they should still have the same type of fighters and ship. Kevin gave them permission for their fighters to escort the shuttle in, sadly they were nothing like Kobolian Fighters.

The superior space fighter of the Kobolians were sleek and extremely fast and very deadly, the Kobolian called them Vipers and were completely different than the fighters they of the Colonials.

Our fighters were silver in colour and looked liked earth's new F 22 Raptor, the colonial fighters burned a liquid fuel where our fighters were powered by a Tylium crystal and also have Inertial dampeners for those un-thinkable turns that make a pilot to pass out. Three forward plasma cannons, hyper tunnel generators and several missile hard points, just to name a few.

Loud speakers informed Kevin that the colonial shuttle arrival, he watched the shuttle enter the force field of the hanger pods. The Shuttle, big and bulky looking thing came to a stop near Cutter squadron. The squadron that was named after it's first leader, Flight leader James cutter that was killed during the frillies campaign.

Our pilots were young and loved to decorate their fighters, the noses of the fighters had pictures of half naked cartoon ladies or any favourite things of the pilots. The pilots from Earth didn't really like the colour description of their Squadrons, so they named the squadrons differently.

Cutter squadron, named after it's first leader, The Expendables, The Jokers, Top Hats and The Pirates just to name a few. Adam thought it was strange but if it made them happy, who was he to spoil it.

The Shuttle parked one near one such Squadron now, They called themselves the jolly rogers. The tails of each ship was painted with black skull and cross bones on a yellow back ground, The nose of the fighters had different carton pirates from history. On one fighter there was a cartoon of a half naked Louise Griffin with her heel at the throat of a pirate, she had twin guns in her hands pointing forward of the fighters.

Each pilot of the Jolly Rogers stood by their craft at attention waiting for the colonials to walk out of the shuttle, it's been a long day of fighting and some alien big nobs visiting the ship had stopped them from getting a bite to eat and a shower.

Admiral Sun walked out of his shuttle first and Kevin walked up to him "Admiral Sun" and Sun nodded and shook Kevin arm

"yes"

"welcome aboard the Atlantis, may I introduce the Captain of the Ship! Captain Robert Tonns"

The captain made a brisk salute to the top of his left eye "Admiral" and then also shook his arm the same way

"Captain, may I introduce my XO Commander Hicks" they shook arms and then introduce each person "this is Commander Jonas and Siress Athen, Sire Artemis, Sire Giles and Fleet commander Rex"

"welcome aboard the Battle-carrier Atlantis Gentlemen and lady, if you follow me! I'll take you to the conference room and we can get started" as soon as they left the hanger, the young pilots headed of to their rooms for a hard earned sleep.

Once in the conference room and every one seated, Kevin began the meeting "again let me welcome you all aboard the Atlantis, I am going to inform you what I know. After that I would invite you and your fleet to Alpha Centauri to meet with Commander Adam, The only survivor of the group of people you call the Thirteenth tribe"

"Admiral, I thought you said that we could not go to Earth?" said Siress Athen

"I did ma'am and we will not, you see Earth was not the home of the thirteenth tribe, the home of the thirteenth tribe was a planet called Mars. Let me start at the beginning" he use a remote to activate a hologram "I will begin where it all began for us, in the year 1973 earth time! At the moment it is 2001"

"Admiral, what is a year?" asked Hicks

"sorry commander, it is a full revolution of our planet around our sun"

"ah! What is what we call a Yahern!"

"yes Commander" Kevin pressed a button and a hologram of the Sol star system appeared "in 1973, a small group of us came across what was left of an ancient under ground base in a country called Australia" the hologram than focus on Earth, with a map of Australia showing. A red dot began to appear in the middle of the map "Inside the base we found a shuttle and a few fighters that gave us the ability to make a trip to another base on Earth's moon"

"About the same time, we found this ship on the bottom of one of Earth's oceans. Not long after that, we discovered two more bases in the moons Jupiter. One of these moon's were called Io where we found five people who were of the royal family of Kobal" the screen was showing them all where Jupiter was in relation to the Sun "these Kobalians had spent the last four thousand years hibernation"

"Hibernation! What do you mean hibernation Admiral" asked commander Rex

"after the loss of their civilisation, the five Kobolians decided to be put in hibernation and wait for Earth to become strong enough once again to understand their heritage" said Kevin "now to the thirteenth story, as you can see by these picture! Earth and Mars were thriving planets with over 50 billion people" the monitor flicked through several pictures until Kevin stopped them at a point where the two planets of Earth and Mars were shown

"so what happen Admiral?" asked Sun

"four thousand years ago, a meteor appeared and before any of the could react! it struck Mars and Earth. The impact had sent Mars to another orbit killing every one on the planet" the hologram them played the film of the event "Earth suffered major world wide disasters, earth quakes and world wide floods that killed millions. Billions of people were killed on both worlds with Mars being lied waste, never to be repopulated"

"so the thirteenth tribe has been completely destroy" said Sire Giles

"Those that survived also faced a plague that it kill many more, those that survived abandoning their technology and resettled on earth"

"do you have any Idea as to where the civil war refugees had gone to?" said Admiral Sun

"sorry Admiral, this is the first time I have heard of civil war refugees, may be the drone on the moon Io record any thing in the archives. But if they came to Earth and found it in the primitive situation, they might either settled with out their technology or left for another planet"

"Or were lost some where in the galaxy"

"could be Admiral, the best thing we should do is return to Alpha Centauri"

After that meeting, both fleets and headed for Alpha Centauri. The civilians were given homes and land on either Alpha one and two while the Taura, victory and freedom became part of the great fleet of the brethren.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

I do not own or have any part of the profits from these show, this is just for fun, I am not a writer and have no concepts of how to write still find it confusing of how to bring some words together, you will find some spelling mistakes and even bad gramma, so as I said, this is for fun. If any one is going to comment about my writing skills. This story is in BSG78 TOS , and the rubbish of 1980 and that new series have no part in this story.

I am sorry for removing this story, but I need to add a few more comments for those foolish people who insist to compare this story with the TV shows. This is different story because it is mine. GET OVER IT. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT, BEST OF ALL DON'T COMMENT EITHER.

There are those who believe that life here began out there, far across the universe, with tribes of humans who may have been the forefathers of the Egyptians, or the Toltecs, or the Mayans. That they may have been the architects of the great pyramids, or the lost civilizations of Lemuria or Atlantis. Some believe that there may yet be brothers of man who even now fight to survive, somewhere beyond the heavens.

A/N Just a quick word, when ever I read the original battlestar stories, sometimes I get a bit confused trying to match up the different colonial time and days, so I added the Earth time with the Colonial just to help. And now for something different, as they say

The rise of the Atlantis

Chapter 17

Alpha Centauri System

2005

The Excaliber was placed in orbit around Alpha one, Commander Adam meet with Admiral Sun and the other Colonial leaders. They say they are part of a rebel group called the Tauran Republic defence Force but still claim to be colonial, Adam wanted a face to face to find out what they really doing here.

Commander Adam Sagan sat at the head of a large table in his ready room on the planet of Alpha one, the city on this planet was named after the capital of Kobol in honour of those that were lost! New Eden. On his left were the Tauran representatives, Admiral Sun, Fleet commander Rex, Commander Hicks, Commander Jonas, Colonel Zac and Captain Joakin were the representatives of the military. With Siress Athen and Sire Gravel, Artemis and Sire Giles as representatives of the council of the Republic.

With Adam was his wife Eve Sagan and son Commander Abel Sagan for the Kobolians and Director Stephen Andrews, Air Chief Marshal Andrew Dunne, Field Marshal Peter Blanes and his wife and Head Doctor Rear Admiral Jodie Blanes and Admiral Kevin Manolis. Doctor Ian Jones and Doctor Tom king also sat near by just to hear the story of these Tauran's.

Thanks to the meeting with Kevin Manolis, the Tauran's knew how we came to have the biggest growing power in this part of the galaxy. Now it was their turn to explain who they are and what they were doing here, first they told how the colonies gave away their ship and technology when they arrived at the twelve Colonies of the Three Suns. "our records told us that Caprica was the first 5269 Yahrens that reinvented Space travel reinvented when the first man orbits Caprica" said Sire Artemis

"Then around 5598 we had full contact amongst all Twelve Colonies restored and trade networks began flourish. 5770 and the invention of our Supralight drive deep space exploration begin" said Sire Giles

"Then the of the civil war began" said Fleet commander Rex " in 5942, the Battle of Aries began the Colonial Civil War. We don't know what started it, some said Caprica was becoming to strict in their dealings with the other colonies and were reaping our planet of all our resources"

"the civil war ended in 5948 and it was during this time that a fleet of refugees left the colonies never to be heard of again" said Admiral Sun

"And this is why you have built a fleet of" Adam looked at his notes "82 ships to look for them?"

"well, at first it was just the Taura and two tiger destroyers, the other ships were to protect our small colony a few light years from the colonies" said Commander Hicks

"then a traitor appeared in our midst" said Commander Jonas who was Sire Deems Grandson in law, "Not long after the Taura and her fleet left, the president was replace by a caprician and thrown in Prison for treason. But before a trail could be arrange, he was found dead in his cell. Soon after, my wife grandfather! A Sire Deems was also murdered and this Traitor sent the Colonial military to our colony in the Promar asteroid field searching for our fleet"

Siress Athen finished the story "some one by the name of Baltar inform the council about Promar, but luckily we also had a spy in the council and he inform us. We gathered all we could and left"

"interesting story, because of the persecution the colonies placed upon you! You decided to look for the missing rebel fleet that left when..." said Admiral Kevin Manolis

" it has been 7347 Yahren or years since the colonies were founded , the civil war ended in 5948" said Colonel Zac

"so about 1400 years ago" said Kevin

"yes sir"

"I checked with the drones on the moon of IO and Callisto and found no aliens or colonials arriving since we were placed in stasis, so they were either destroyed and had settled else where" said Adam "don't worry Admiral, what we will do is asked our alien friends if they had heard of them in their history, I am sure we could solve the mystery"

In fact it would not be until another 50 years until we found another group of refugees that we had any sort of clue as to where the rebel refugee fleet had gone, this part of space was become a magnet for the displaced people of the galaxy.

We gave their civilians a home on Alpha two, the 10 Cruise ships, fifty different types of civilian ships and nearly ten freighters were given free range to trade with other aliens empires and to cruise around the stars.

The Taura on the other hand, along with the two Columbia class Battlestars Freedom and Victory, Four Tigers class destroyers, Aqua, Maine, Scorpio and the Caprica and the five salvaged Pre-battlestar Battlecruisers were sent to Callisto to be rebuilt with a more powerful power supply than the liquid base chemical than they had now.

The Tauran military who wanted to stay and join with our military was sent to the Alpha Centauri space agency, academies to learn the Kobolian technology. They were distant brothers and were just as concern about their Cylons destroying their homes in the colonies than any other colonial, may be! Just may be they all can join together to destroy these Cylons once and for all.

Excaliber on the other hand was inspected by our engineers after they were told that it was built from four Cylon basestars, Sun told our council about the Cylons and what he feared was going to happen to the colonies.

Nearly every engineer was pushing each other over just to have a look at it's hull structure and plans of a Cylon Basestar, they were hopping if they could develop any weapons that could destroy a Cylon Baseship quickly and easily. One know when you get close to an enemy, it is the ship that last that wins the battle.

Colonial Battlestar Taura would be the first to be up graded to Kobalian standards. Tylium Crystal power plants, Heavy Plasma Guns replace the heavy laser Guns, LED screens and networked computers, protected by the best antiviral programs know to Kobalian society.

Adam then gave the council few new technical advances that his people were working on at the time Mars was destroyed, these technology were developed more with the help of the Tauran scientist. It will take nearly ten years to began to place them not only in new ships being built, but also in our old.

Technology such as cloaking technology, tractor beams, force fields as well as a crude form of beaming technology that would make the new fleet a lot stronger. Another technology that was use was from the Terran destroyer the Taura had captured, the long range video scanning device.

Admiral Sun was given a place on the council to represent the Tauran Republic defence Force, joining Sun would be Sire Artemis who was a close friend and conspirator of Sire Deems. They would be joining other representatives from the reptilians, the frillies, Raptors and the Felians worlds. Many other worlds have also Joined and a young officer from earth commented that it was starting to become a little like star trek, like the term united planets.

The council was agreeing the same thing, may-be we could call ourselves the Federation, but time and the situation with the war with the Orbanians Reptiles was still an issue

The call for materials went out to all planets in our universe, to those who were willing to earn easy riches. We had cargo ships coming in from places we didn't even know yet, beings such as Canines and Kong's as well as being calling themselves Boran-kans. But they are another story.

Plan for a new Battle-carrier or Battlestar were drawn up, taking a page from the Pacifica class Battlestar came Leviathan class ship. With double the length and two extra aircraft bays, one like the Pacifica class, the whole top deck of the ship with the forth a powered detachable bay under the ship.

Four of the Leviathan class ships were to be built and named, The Excaliber and Callisto were building not just the Battlestars! But every sort of support ship and destroyer and frigates they could build.

Because of all the traffic, two new space stations would have to be built. Excaliber and Callisto construction centres were ordered to build extra Delphian and Kobolian construction robots, The new stations were drawn up from plans taken from the new earth internet system.

With the showing of the Star trek movie's and TV shows, many fans and designers were building these on their internet. One such drawing or shall we say plans came from the movie's and was adopted for our first, the Earth space dock which we would call Alpha one.

The second space dock would be orbiting Alpha two and would have the same name, it had a massive layout that was designed to harbour numerous star ships inside its upper mushroom formed section. Alpha one would be smaller than Alpha two, Alpha one docking bays were enclosed.

The interior docking bay could be accessed by four pairs of large space doors evenly spaced along the outer hull. Each set of space doors was located directly between two of the docking structures located inside. Because we were building larger ships, Alpha two docking bays were open and easily assessable by the battlestars.

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

I do not own or have any part of the profits from these show, this is just for fun, I am not a writer and have no concepts of how to write still find it confusing of how to bring some words together, you will find some spelling mistakes and even bad gramma, so as I said, this is for fun. If any one is going to comment about my writing skills. This story is in BSG78 TOS , and the rubbish of 1980 and that new series have no part in this story.

I am sorry for removing this story, but I need to add a few more comments for those foolish people who insist to compare this story with the TV shows. This is different story because it is mine. GET OVER IT. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT, BEST OF ALL DON'T COMMENT EITHER.

There are those who believe that life here began out there, far across the universe, with tribes of humans who may have been the forefathers of the Egyptians, or the Toltecs, or the Mayans. That they may have been the architects of the great pyramids, or the lost civilizations of Lemuria or Atlantis. Some believe that there may yet be brothers of man who even now fight to survive, somewhere beyond the heavens.

The Raise of the Atlantis

Chapter 18

Alpha Centauri 2020

It has been twenty years since the the Tauran fleet arrived at Alpha Centauri and a lot of things had happen, The Orban war ended two years after in which we lost Air Chief Marshal Andrew Dunne in a final battle over the Orban home planet, The suicide actions of one of the Orban captains rammed his carrier into the Battlestar New York.

Field Marshal Peter and his wife, Jodie Blanes died of natural courses. The Alpha Centauri did take a page out of the Star trek books when the council voted to call ourselves United federation of planets, it was a bit corny but it was excepted.

Commander Adam Sagan had a few years as it's president, with Director Stephen Andrews becoming president after Adam and ran for the next ten years. Adam Sagan became Vice president under Stephen. Admiral Kevin Manolis sadly died in accident that took the lives of ten cadets on a training flight.

Stephen Andrews is the last original Earth founding member, Sire Sun is still a councillor and has married a granddaughter of the late Peter Blanes, he has three sons and two daughters.

Sires Eve Sagan, Adams wife had passed away five years ago. Gaia Sagan, Adams Daughter had became Admiral and was given command of the battle group that bared her name, Battlestar Gaia. The Captain of the Battlestar was James Ferries. Sires Star Sagan, Adams daughter married a Captain Peter Tonns and is still one of the original member of the council.

Today the council members consist of representatives from the Reptilians, Raptors, Felians, Orbans and the Canines. The Canines became part of the Federation many year after they decided to steal one of our Ships,The battle fleets of the Atlantis, Gaia and Leviathan went to War against them and quickly destroyed their fleet. Today the Canine planet rules itself and has a representative on our council, large numbers of Canines military personal became pirates after the war and are still thorns in the sides of many societies. The federation Job was to find them and throw away the key.

We still had the original ten of the twelve Battlestars we found fifty years ago, losing two in the Orban war. We also had the three Tauran battlestar's and five Leviathan class battlestar's, giving us a total of eighteen battlestar's, The Council has also approved to build a further five battlestars of each class by 2040.

Each Battlestar also had a fleet of two battle cruiser class ships, designed after the colonial pre-battlestar Ships. Four new Tiger Class battleships, named of the Colonial Tiger destroyer. The Last ships of the fleet were the destroyers and Patrol ships, these ships were taken from Earth internet.

We still had observation station on the moon, it was here where the federation was hot wired to their internet giving our scientist several great Idea's. The defender, scout, Ranger, Kiowa, Procyon, Protector, Searcher and the Guardian class destroyers were designs we used. Adam often wondered what these designer would say if they knew their designs were being used.

Alpha Centauri 2020

Alpha one space dock

Admiral Gaia Sagan and Captain James Ferries walked together down a corridor towards the President office, "So what do you think the president wants with us" stated Ferries

"wait and find out" she said "Star is the councillor"

"I heard some of the other Captain's are saying we going to confront the Kong after their last incursion into the Canines system"

"haven't you been told not to believe every thing you hear" she said

"I know, it's just that those Kong's think they are so tough"

"we have other mission to complete yet" said Gaia, they arrived at president office and approach the secretary "Admiral Gaia Sagan and Captain Ferries to see the president"

"Just a minute Admiral" and she spoke into the intercom, Gaia heard the voice of president and the secretary said "go right in Admiral"

"thank you" both Gaia and James walked to the door and it open quickly and close even quicker once they walked through it, "Admiral Sagan reporting as ordered sir" and she saluted and then spotted her father

"Captain James Ferries! Reporting as ordered sir" and he copied the Admiral salute

"sit down you two" was all Stephen Andrews said as he signed several papers and placing them in a basket "I tell you, the older I get the more sick of paper work I get"

"you get use to it Kevin" said Adam

"Never" paper work did become a lot easier when the new tablets came out, but it was still paper work. Then Kevin turn to Adams daughter and James and began "last year we have been getting reports of unauthorised space flights around Earth"

"Unauthorised?" said Gaia

"yes, our observation post on Earth's moon has monitored a small craft leaving earth and flying around Earth moon and back. Also they have using some kind of hyper tunnel jumps to the outer edge of the solar system, these small craft appear to be some sort of Vipers coming from America"

"Interesting, Earth must have some sort of secret program" finished James

"you think?" finish Gaia

"either that or someone has given them technology before they are ready!" said Adam "or they have been working over time to develop the technology"

"I need you to take the Gaia and go to earth and Find out, did the Americans develop the technology or was it given to them. If they did develop the technology! Make contact with them, if not! Destroy the project and every thing associated with it" Kevin

"Destroy it? You sure" said Gaia "it could be the chance to get the whole planet ready for these Cylons"

"I know, but Earth must continue on it's normal course" finish Adam

"I only pray they did develop the technology" said Gaia "it would be a shame to destroy it"

"sir! Why don't we just use their department for recruiting more cadets?" finished James

"that is an idea the council is discussing at the moment captain, in fact we are also planning to give them the new Columbia class battlestar" finished Adam

"that's if your investigations proved the Americans have develop these new craft"

"if not, couldn't we just except them sir? Sorry for asking Sir! But why can't we just use them instead of destroying them" said James, in fact he was pleading for his people. James was employed years ago from America, later his brothers children came to stay with him and are now! Well Annie is a pilot with the Gaia

"I understand your concern Captain, we will just have to make that decisions once we investigated the matter. Now this is a top priority mission, we need to know if their space agency is on the level or some body in our organisation is giving away secrets"

"yes sir, I understand sir"

"good! That will be all then, I have too much work to do"

"Yes sir" they both stood and saluted, turn and left the room

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

I do not own or have any part of the profits from these show, this is just for fun, I am not a writer and have no concepts of how to write still find it confusing of how to bring some words together, you will find some spelling mistakes and even bad gramma, so as I said, this is for fun. If any one is going to comment about my writing skills. This story is in BSG78 TOS , and the rubbish of 1980 and that new series have no part in this story.

I am sorry for removing this story, but I need to add a few more comments for those foolish people who insist to compare this story with the TV shows. This is different story because it is mine. GET OVER IT. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT, BEST OF ALL DON'T COMMENT EITHER.

There are those who believe that life here began out there, far across the universe, with tribes of humans who may have been the forefathers of the Egyptians, or the Toltecs, or the Mayans. That they may have been the architects of the great pyramids, or the lost civilizations of Lemuria or Atlantis. Some believe that there may yet be brothers of man who even now fight to survive, somewhere beyond the heavens.

The rise of the Atlantis

Chapter 19

Admiral Gaia Sagan

Australia, Earth 2020

Gaia Sagan first stop was intelligence, if ever that was a oxymoron. They gave her a contact in the Australian Government who would intern send her to America to another contact, dressed in an Australian naval uniform! along with James Ferries both would make their way to America.

Gaia had spend some time in the Australian naval many years ago to get a feel of how things are done on Earth, her brothers and sister also spent time in other Navies around the world. Because the federation really began in AISO with the discovery of the shuttles, we had a few contact still with in the department and keeping Gaia file as an active agent was one of the reason she was selected.

But Gaia was getting at that age when mission like this had to stop, people would start asking question as to who she really was! Why does her file say she was 70 years old when she looks 50 years, truth is she was heading more to four thousand years old. The first step Gaia had to do was to head for the AISO officers, The shuttle left the Battlestar Gaia and headed towards Earth. The flight to Australia would take about half an hour and she in the mean time she could read the reports of these mysterious contacts coming from Earth.

These contact's were a type of F-14 or maybe F-22 type fighters, not as fast as our newest vipers but fast. The contacts even had a FTL drives in their fighters that sent them to the outer edge of our solar system, something had to be done before they drew the attention of an not so friendly aliens.

The shuttle cloaked and descended towards Australia "Admiral" said the pilot "fasten your seat belt please, we are approaching Yass"

"Thank you Captain" Yass was close to Canberra but had still classed as a country town, the shuttle landed in between two local flights. The two small Cessna landed ten minutes apart, the shuttle came down and was shutting down inside the hanger before the second Cessna started taxing towards the main building.

Once the doors were closed, the shuttle was then lowered down to a hidden maintenance hanger. Gaia stepped out of the shuttle and headed over to the passenger centre, from there she caught another plane to Canberra and the AISO offices.

Gaia walked of the plane and walk in to the passenger terminal, she was to meet the ASIO Director, Shane Dunne. Shane was our contact here in Australia and was a close friend of Stephen Andrews, Shane was the only person in the world who knew the full story of the federation. He was standing near a black limousine as Gaia walked through the passenger terminal, shaking Shane hand Earth style ended with a hug "Shane! It's good to see you again"

"you too ma'am"

"stop that ma'am thing! I use to bounce you on my knee"

"I know, but you are Admiral and this has to be official" he said

"Oh before I forget! Here" and she handed him a parcel "it's from your Mum"

"thank you ma'am! Thank her for me"

"I will"

They both got into the car headed for the AISO offices "our contact in America has found a Doctor Donald Mortinson Ph.D." he said as he handed her a photo of him "he was one of the Earth's foremost nuclear physicists that worked at the Pacific Institute of Technology"

"Was?"

"Yes! He was killed in an accident twenty years ago in 2000" he gave her his file "he was working on an abstract theory of nuclear degeneration and also worked on various papers, including one on brother worlds and atomic travel. He was killed when one of the experiments accidentally exploded"

"I see and you think some body pick up the work after he did!"

"A professor Walter Keil was the last of his team that is still alive, not long after the accident! He and his team dissapeared"

"sounds like the man we need to find" said Gaia

"It is starting to look that way"

"is this all you found"

"This is all our contact could find without raising any further suspicion"

"I see" and Gaia began to read the reports "have appointments been made?"

"yes, you have been cleared to meet with a Brigadier General Henry Piece two hours after you arrive in Washington. General Piece works in a unknown department that is too high for our contact security clearance, he believes that he is head of the department we want"

"How did you get the appointment?"

"We told the CIA that we have something that might interest them and send them a small example, we monitored several secret attempts to find out what we know and then we were contacted"

"are you sure it's not a trap?"

"my counterpart in the CIA came out and asked me of you, I told him you were in-charge of something that the prime minister knows nothing about. I gone as far as to tell him that even our military do not know who you are and what you do, sort of wet their lips a bit"

"throw a little bit of secrecy in the mix and you get people knocking at the door"

"something like that ma'am" finished Shane "your flight is not until 8am tomorrow, would you like a sleep and some thing to eat"

"sure! Why not, I can do with a good meal" Gaia and Shane had a meal at a near by seafood restaurant, after which Gaia spent the night with Shane and his family. The following morning and Gaia received another report from James Ferries "Captain Ferries, what can I do for you" James used the Battlestar communication to contacted Gaia through her new mobile phone.

"a pair of those small craft had made another flight around the moon" said James "I have contact Alpha one and they suggest that we might try to capture one"

"that could be an Idea, it might even help me when I get to America"

"but why catch one of those dangerous things Admiral, why can't we just ship you there in a shuttle"

"I told you why Captain, the CIA are expecting me on that flight so I have to be on that flight"

"Yes Admiral"

"Now make the plans to capture one or both of those craft the next time they make a flight"

"yes Admiral, have a good flight"

"thank you Captain"

Gaia read the rest of the reports of the mystery fighters on her long trip to America, it takes longer to fly to America from Australia than it was to fly to Alpha Centauri. This visit was going to be interesting, only a hand full of people on earth knew who Gaia really was and what she does for a living. She was on her way to find out weather or not Earth was going to be involve with the Federation.

It was a week later that two American fighters made a deeper excursion into their solar system and disappeared, The battlestar Gaia welcomed two new fighters and their pilots.

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

I do not own or have any part of the profits from these show, this is just for fun, I am not a writer and have no concepts of how to write still find it confusing of how to bring some words together, you will find some spelling mistakes and even bad gramma, so as I said, this is for fun. If any one is going to comment about my writing skills. This story is in BSG78 TOS , and the rubbish of 1980 and that new series have no part in this story.

I am sorry for removing this story, but I need to add a few more comments for those foolish people who insist to compare this story with the TV shows. This is different story because it is mine. GET OVER IT. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT, BEST OF ALL DON'T COMMENT EITHER.

There are those who believe that life here began out there, far across the universe, with tribes of humans who may have been the forefathers of the Egyptians, or the Toltecs, or the Mayans. That they may have been the architects of the great pyramids, or the lost civilizations of Lemuria or Atlantis. Some believe that there may yet be brothers of man who even now fight to survive, somewhere beyond the heavens.

The Rise of the Atlantis

Chapter 20

Admiral Gaia Sagan

Washington, America

Earth 2020

Gaia plane landed at Washington airport two days after she left Sydney, Gaia had caught the first 747 to San Francisco and arrived 16 hours later. Here she meet to CIA operatives that guided her to the next plane, they accompany her on her next trip to Washington.

Then from there she caught the next plane to Washington, she was stating to regret not taking the captains advice and travel down on a shuttle. Now that she was finally here, all she wanted was some sort of sleep.

With her escort, Gaia walked off the plane to meet with three other men dressed in black suits and black sun glasses. "Admiral Sagan?"

"yes!"

"CIA! Could you follow us please" They escorted Gaia way from the customs department of the airport to a huge black bullet proof Humvee with black out windows, handcuffed to her wrist was a briefcase with the altered plans of a mk1 Sixth-Millennium Star fighter colonial fighter taken from the Taura.

The drawings looked like the real thing but federation intelligence had changed a few things as to not giving away to many secrets, the plans were a door opener for the American secret department.

The Humvee then drove out of the airport and on to the freeway, a few minutes later they were driving along country roads "we have been ordered to drive you to General Piece as soon as you arrived Admiral, he is at our first research centre"

"thank you" the next two hours was the most boring two hours of her life, the two CIA men didn't say a word in the whole drive to the farm. The farm was just like any other farm, horses running along the paddocks with the car as it drove down the dirt road towards the farm gates.

The Humvee drove through the open farms gates and down another very long dirt road for a further thirty minutes to a small airforce base, through the gates and quickly drove to a restricted area of the base. The Humvee drove into a shed and stopped near some open doors, a air-force major walked up to the humvee and open the door.

"Admiral Sagan, welcome! Please follow me" Gaia stepped out of the car and headed for a elevator, "the general is waiting for you ma'am"

"thank you Major" They walked into the elevator as the major pressed a single button, the elevator began it's decent down into the secret underground base. The elevator dropped almost 20 floors before the doors open and they both stepped out, a Sargent gave Gaia a special visitor badge to wear on her jacket.

"This way Ma'am" Gaia followed the major down the corridor and to a office, the Major knocked and wait for a "Come" he then open the Door and said "Admiral Sagan General"

The General stood and walked to Gaia saluted "Admiral, It is good to see you" the Admiral return the salute and than shock hands

"thank you General Piece"

"called me Henry, please take a seat"

"thank you Henry, mine is Gaia" and as she sat on the chair, the major left the room and closed the door

"I had no Idea that Australia had a female Admiral"

"Neither does the prime minister, in fact most of the military leaders don't even know either"

"So I heard, I was surprise to receive a request from somebody no one knew any thing about so of course I checked"

"yes! I know and I would expected nothing less General" said Gaia as she unlocked the briefcase around her wrist "I suppose I better tell you about my department, back in 1980's a Doctor Peter Deems was a student of your Doctor Donald Mortinson, after Mortinson accident! A young scientist returned to Australia and continued Mortinson experiments and succeeded were he failed. I was a captain back then and was sent to keep an eye on him, with his success came promotion and a price"

"and what price was that"

"A life"

"I know what you mean"

Gaia then began with the story that she rehearsed for this mission and hope the General would buy it "A few weeks ago, one of our fighters picked up a few of your secret flights Henry" and Gaia slid a few pictures of the fighter's flying past the moon "as you can see! We have pretty good resolution"

"Yes! They are good!"

"The thing is that we have our own squadron of space fighter prototype, we have flown them around the world a few times and out to the outer most parts of the system" Gaia placed a few files on the table as well as pictures of the outer planets "here are a few files and a DVD to show you of the progress we made" he place a DVD into player and turn on the TV and sat back.

The image open to a picture of a mk1 viper in full burn of it's engines, it was all set up in what the General would think to be a underground testing area but was in fact it was in a repair pit of the Battlestar Taura.

"very impressive Gaia" he said as he watch "what do you want with us if you have a prototype already"

"It simple really" she passed him another file with the words The Australia written on the top of the file with big red letters "TOP SECRET" stamp across the name "we have developed a ship to start exploring our solar system"

"I see" he sat back in his chair and thought about the whole idea while looking in her eyes, "and you want to join forces to build these space ships"

"pretty much"

The general looked at her further "I see, I believe you may have to have a chat with the President! Until then, lets get some thing for you to eat and I suppose you would like a few hours sleep"

"yes please Henry"

The general pressed a button and the Major walked in a few minutes later "major, can you escort the Admiral to her quarters"

"thank you General, that would be nice" and she followed the major to the room allocated for her, place what luggage she had in the room and followed the Major to the cafeteria for a good meal. In the mean time, The general took the plans to a Professor Walter Keil. He was flown here secretly to see if Gaia was the real deal and to the professor surprise, she was.

Professor Walter Keil looked at the DVD and read through the files

"this is the real thing alright General" as he read it "look at that burn" he read through the number and the application "Haa! It will never get into space by …. wait up! Now I see what they done"

"What is that Professor?"

"they had left a few things blank, Here, here and here. They want me to fill out the missing places, may be it is part of their secrecy"

"how do you mean Doctor?"

"well how would you know or test some body to find out how much they really know?"

"well I would interrogate them" said the General

"you military people always go for the interrogation, no General! If the two parties want to cooperate with each other? You give them a test and this is what this is" and the Doctor started to fill out the missing quotations, three days later and the doctor had finally finish the test. In the mean time, then the General shown Gaia the sites of his town. They even flew back to Washington and had meet with politicians and other military personal, she even meet and talked to the federation man in Washington.

"just before the General and Gaia was due to return to the base, Gaia received a phone call from her ship "Captain! It's good to talk to you"

"and you Ma'am! Admiral, I have just finished talking with the president, he has given you full permission to bring the general and the professor to Gaia"

"sort of wet his lips little more!"

"yes ma'am, the council believe it is time to show them the truth and to bring Earth to the federation"

"so what changed their minds"

"The Destroyer Hope has just return from the colonies with some disturbing news, you need to finish up and return as soon as you can"

"Okay Captain, I'll see if I can finish it up in a few days" and Gaia closed her mobile phone, she knew about the hope and it missions. Ever since we meet the Taura and it's fleet, The hope had been sent on a few mission to the colonies and require information and to find these Cylons and gather as much information as they could about them. The Hope had taken 16 months to reach the colonies and was not due back for another year, something major must have happen.

Gaia read and compare the notes that the professor spent the last three days filling out, it was pretty basic information in the federation. Gaia smiled as every answer that the professor gave was correct "you did well Professor"

"I never had a test like that since I left university"

"well you have done well professor, did you see the DVD?"

"Yes Admiral"

"so what do you think of it?"

"the fighter you shown us in the DVD looks a little more advance than ours?"

you don't know the half of it, Gaia thought "well we had a little longer experience than you"

"yes! I can see that"

"so you think it is safe to show her around?" said the General

"I can't see why not, I would love to see their project as well"

"may be we can work something out" said Gaia

The following day and Gaia was taken back to the surface, this time Brigadier General Piece and Professor Walter Keil escorted her as they drove to the military Air force base not far from where they were. They caught a private military Jet and flew to another base 500 kilometres away from Area 51, this base was set into the mountains.

Gaia followed the two men into one of their maintenance bays and saw what she came here to see, she was looking at their newest X project! A F24 Falcon spacecraft. "they look very impressive General"

"Thank you Admiral, these are two of six planes that we have" and then they walked over to the most famous space shuttle that America had.

"I thought the Enterprise was at the the Smithsonian Institution"

"a replication is, made mostly of pine board and spares we have laying around"

"I see, so you use the enterprise first or was it the fighters?" asked Gaia

"The Enterprise of course" said the professor, from there they return to conference room and watch the launch of two of their fighters. Gaia knew that all hell would brake out very soon, until then, the General and Professor told her the whole story of the project.

An engineer shown her how they develop the engine that Doctor Donald Mortinson try to develop, of course her studies on Mortinson covered this and she recognise it "Mortinson made the mistake right there" she pointed to the plans that course the huge explosion twenty years ago

Just about then, the alarms began to blare through out the base. General Piece picked up a phone "what is it?"

"we will be right there" he hang the phone and looked at Gaia "it would seem that two of our fighters are missing" he looked at her suspiciously "do you have any idea's"

"sorry General, but if I can contact my people! May be I can get answer's" the General nodded and Gaia pulled her phone out and dialled the number and waited "Captain Ferries please, it's Admiral Gaia" another wait "captain, it would seem that the Americans have lost two of their plans" of course the Captain was telling her that they were safe with in the Battlestar "I see, any thing on the satellites" the Captain was ready for the next question, and right on que "hang on Captain" and she put her phone on speaker "can you repeat that captain?"

"Yes Ma'am the satellites show us nothing but our listening post on the moon lost them out passed the solar system, it seemed that they flew into a void or something"

"thank you Captain" and she close her phone "sorry general, but your answer is out there some where. I could call in our shuttle and we could go and have a look"

"I have a better Idea, why don't we all go and have a look in the Enterprise!"

"sounds good to me" finish Gaia

"you have a listening post on the moon?" said the professor to Gaia

"Yes professor, a few years ago we had an alien contact so we decided to place a post on the moon to give us extra warning

The Professor just nodded as they prepare for what could be a rescue or a recovery mission, Gaia also re-contact the Gaia to convince the General that the Australians were also sending their shuttle to help with the search. All this trip was going to do was change the lives of every one on the planet.

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

I do not own or have any part of the profits from these show, this is just for fun, I am not a writer and have no concepts of how to write still find it confusing of how to bring some words together, you will find some spelling mistakes and even bad gramma, so as I said, this is for fun. If any one is going to comment about my writing skills. This story is in BSG78 TOS , and the rubbish of 1980 and that new series have no part in this story.

I am sorry for removing this story, but I need to add a few more comments for those foolish people who insist to compare this story with the TV shows. This is different story because it is mine. GET OVER IT. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT, BEST OF ALL DON'T COMMENT EITHER.

There are those who believe that life here began out there, far across the universe, with tribes of humans who may have been the forefathers of the Egyptians, or the Toltecs, or the Mayans. That they may have been the architects of the great pyramids, or the lost civilizations of Lemuria or Atlantis. Some believe that there may yet be brothers of man who even now fight to survive, somewhere beyond the heavens.

The rise of the Atlantis

Chapter 21

Admiral Gaia Sagan

America, Earth 2020

The Enterprise was launched the following morning, Gaia then order a flight Sixth-Millennium Starfighter from the Taura to help with the search. Gaia wanted the American's to see that they were willing to help and that we were not responsible for their disappearance just for now, later every thing will be shown to them.

The shuttle Enterprise and our fighter search a wide area but could not find any thing, they spent a full 24 hours of searching around the planets they were last seen. The Enterprise return home with out their fighters, sadly for the general! He had to prepare a report for the president, Gaia had to began the next part of her plan.

Gaia came to the General "Henry, I need to see your President"

"why?"

"remember me telling your professor about an alien contact!" planting the thought

"yes"

"I believe it is those aliens who took your pilots"

"Then we better go and see the President than"

The president welcome Gaia to the oval offices a few days later, and it was here that she spun the tale. She was told not to let it become common knowledge as yet, but to bring them to the Gaia and then show them the truth.

"Mr President, it is good to see you"

"you to Admiral! Please sit" he waited until Gaia sat down "I wanted to thank you for you help in searching for our pilots"

"No worries Mr President" Gaia lived long enough in Australia to understand some of their language "any time" Gaia also notice that the President looked worries, some thing more than the loss of two space fighters "as too the reason why I am here" for the next hour, Gaia told the president the story she learned before coming to Earth.

"if you say what is true?" Said the president "we both would need to build better ships, how would we get these materials"

"may be we can help you there Mr President" and Gaia gave him several photo's "during some of our flights into the asteroid field, we found literately tones of all types of precious metal that not only will finance our programs but to rebuilt it"

"and you will give us this metal?" he asked

"let's just say it will be a joint project, as you know! Australia is a small populated country and we need man power" finished Gaia "if we are going to fight these aliens"

"Lets just hope we do not show themselves before we are ready" and Gaia just nodded "I will have to discuss it with my chief of staffs but I can't see if it is any problem" he then passed her a letter "reluctantly! I am also giving full permission for Professor Keil to visit your program"

"thank you Mr President, I think he will be pleased"

"I know he will" he stood from his chair and Gaia knew the meeting was over "sorry Admiral, but I am pressed with other more important situations! I do hope we will see each other soon"

"I know we will Mr President" Gaia said her good byes and left the oval offices and meet the General in a public hall way "General" said Gaia as they both walked out of the white house "Professor Keil has permission to come with me to look at our project" she said as she passed the general a letter

"well we better go back and collect him then" they drove back to the base and pick up the professor and then drove them to the airport. "don't get me wrong Admiral, but I just wish you could stay a little longer"

"we will see each other soon" as both of them, with their minders headed for the plane. Gaia saw something was wrong with the General, he looked worried. Instead of a 747 flight back to Australia, they were given the full use of a private military. The trip was far quicker than a 747 back, Gaia gave a file to the professor to read while on the flight. He was so focus on the file that he didn't realised how quickly the time went.

When they landed in Sydney, Shane Dunne meet the plane in a military car, an hour later and the car was driving west "good to see you home Admiral"

"thank you Shane, what been happening"

"to much Gaia, I am afraid that tension between America and china is building" this was why the President was worried

"I see, is this why we are heading west"

"yeah, apparently Russia has stepped into the argument and are not helping things"

"better get me back then" a few hours later and as they did in America, they drove through an old farm gate and along a dusty road. They drove past a farm house and into one of the largest farm sheds, by the time the Professor returned the file back to Gaia! they were inside the shed.

A soldiers open the doors of the car and they all climb out of the car, the Professor began to look around the hanger with a bit of disappointment "what you looking for professor"

"the elevator down to your base! I really don't see any thing but a shed"

"we haven't got a base on Earth Professor" and she pointed to a large passenger shuttle as it moved inside the Hanger, the professor than they were going to fly. Just then a bus load of personal stopped inside the hanger and they watched as they all got into the shuttle, they all then walked over to a ensign

he saluted "welcome back Admiral"

"thank you Ensign, do we have passengers?"

"yes sir, the president has recalled all personal, all crews leave's has been cancelled and these could be the last students for a while"

"what's wrong?"

"don't know Sir"

"I see, this is Professor Walter Keil"

"yes sir, we have been expecting him, welcome abroad Professor" and the Ensign handed him a plastic badge to put on "please keep this with you at all times"

"yes of Course" they both walk up the stairs and found their seat. Gaia saw that Shane was coming aboard as well.

"you too?"

"yes Admiral, I was called to your fathers office while you were in America"

"I wonder what has happen" Gaia said not expecting getting an answer,

"could be about the tension on Earth" said the Professor

"could be" she will of course find out as soon as she arrive on Gaia. It was coming on to midnight by the time every one arrived and the doors of the shuttle was closed, Gaia then pulled out a small tablet and gave it to the professor "read this" the tablet had the history of the federation. Around midnight, the hanger doors open and the shuttle move out of the hanger and began to rise of the ground. Not long after, they were heading for space.

This is impossible thought the Professor, no craft of this size can not lift straight of the ground. He turned to the Admiral with an open month and all Gaia did was to point out the window, he looked out of the widow he saw they were all ready heading into space.

It wasn't until they past the moon that he finally said something "how is all this possible? Are you a alien?"

"I am human Professor, but not of your world. The people in this shuttle are of Earth though, read the tablet I gave you and you will understand" the passenger liner turned and headed for Io, The Battlestar Gaia still had the maintenance droids walking all over it while Gaia was on Earth, By the time Gaia shuttle returned and docked back inside Io, the battlestar was docked and loading supplies.

The professor looked at Gaia and was speechless, they both walked onto the dock and saw all the Battlestar's in dock "I want to show you something, come with me" and they both walked into an elevator and rode it to the top floor, from here they walked into Io control room. Looking out over the whole base, Gaia said "all you see hear is inside the moon of Io"

"one of the moons of Jupiter?"

"yes and there is another one in the moon of Callisto, that ship there" Gaia pointed to the largest and the flagship of the federation "is the Mythical Atlantis, she was raised from the Atlantic sea bed almost fifty years ago"

"Atlantis is not a city?"

"Nope, this was why I came to see your project" she said as Walter looked around the base with his month wide open "a first I was to make sure that your people were learning or weather you were given the plans"

"and if you found out someone was in fact given us the technology! What were you going to do?" he said

"take them away from you"

"How?"

Gaia just pointing to the Battlestars and the professor just stared at the huge ships, he hung his head and believed "but don't worry Professor, our council have changed their ruling and have given me permission to invite Earth into the federation"

"no Admiral! Your wrong, unlike those in Australia fifty years ago, all we found were several pieces under the death valley desert. It took us forty years just to under stand what it was and how old it was, we reverse engineer of what we found and.."

"but no one gave you the plans?"

"no Admiral, we worked..." and Gaia held her hand up

"it doesn't matter how" both of them caught the lift back down to the dock level and caught one of those supply trains that took both Gaia and the Professor to the Battlestar Gaia

The Professor followed Gaia along the sealed gang way to a arch just inside the ships bridge, this arched was on all the entry points of all battlestars and had two duties. First it was to checked if any one wasn't bring onto the ship any unauthorised concealment and second it was a decom to destroyed any nasty virus that any one might be carrying. On the other side, Gaia was meet by the Captain of the ship, Captain James Ferries "it's good to see you again Admiral"

"thank you Captain, good to be home. This is Professor Walter Keil"

"welcome Professor! We have been expecting you, the vice President will see you shortly"

"Dads here!" said Gaia

"Dad?" said the Professor

"Yes Admiral, he arrived yesterday" said James

"so what has happen to have my father come all the way here!" Gaia said in her commanding voice

"World war three" Said James which even shocked the Professor.

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

I do not own or have any part of the profits from these show, this is just for fun, I am not a writer and have no concepts of how to write still find it confusing of how to bring some words together, you will find some spelling mistakes and even bad gramma, so as I said, this is for fun. If any one is going to comment about my writing skills. This story is in BSG78 TOS , and the rubbish of 1980 and that new series have no part in this story.

I am sorry for removing this story, but I need to add a few more comments for those foolish people who insist to compare this story with the TV shows. This is different story because it is mine. GET OVER IT. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT, BEST OF ALL DON'T COMMENT EITHER.

There are those who believe that life here began out there, far across the universe, with tribes of humans who may have been the forefathers of the Egyptians, or the Toltecs, or the Mayans. That they may have been the architects of the great pyramids, or the lost civilizations of Lemuria or Atlantis. Some believe that there may yet be brothers of man who even now fight to survive, somewhere beyond the heavens.

The Rise of the Atlantis

Chapter 22

Battlestar Gaia

Moon of Io 2020

Gaia followed the Captain to the council room of the battlestar with the professor following close behind, Like the colonial Pacifica class battlestars! The Kobolian class ship also had a large room just behind the ships main bridge that was set aside for the president or the council member who were visiting the battlestar, here they could meet and discuss any thing urgent when they were visiting.

Upon entering the council room, Gaia saw that her father was the only one there and headed straight to him "Father! I do not understand, what happen?"

Adam stood and hugged her daughter "all will be revealed" he said "now is this Professor Walter Keil?

"yes Father, Professor! May I introduce to you to my father and Vice president of the Federation! Adam Sagan"

"Professor, it is good to see you"

"Mr vice president, thank you for inviting me here. Tell me, federation! is that like in star trek? Like a Federation of planets" he said

"Well yes Professor! as you will shortly see, we do have a few planets in our federation and their representatives you may call aliens"

"so Father! What is this about a world war three on Earth?"

Adam pressed a button near a wall and a hologram appeared of a battle front taken from space "it would seem that China has attack Russian and American forces just four hours ago, it's not one of those scrimmages they had in recent years but a full blow war. Several division of Chinese forces have crossed all along the Russian boarder and are moving deep into Russian territory" said Adam "two divisions have also cross the boarders in north Korea"

"oh no" said the professor

Adam just looked at him "several nuclear weapons were launched from north Korea"

"WHAT!" yelled the professor "Hope we did the same"

"No Professor" said the Captain James Ferries as he walked back into the room and handed the President a tablet "The north Koreans missile's were destroyed over the battle field, coursing a large EMP (electromagnetic pulse) over the whole battlefield"

"destroyed! How?" and Adam just smiled

"they had a little accident"

"So their equipment failed"

"you could say that, but the Chinese forces are still forcing the attack. South Korean, American and Japanese forces are fighting back hard and will soon be backed up with reinforcements from Canada and south American troops. The European Union are marshalling their forces to aid Russia, but most of the Asia countries around China boarders are siding with China. with the exception of Vietnam, who are long time enemies of China and are talking about going to war against her. At the moment, Australia and New Zealand and most of the southern pacific region are at this moment keeping neutral" said the Captain

Adam heard a peep from his tablet, he looked down and said "and it looks like some Islamic extremist have just detonated a crude nuclear bomb inside the city of Jerusalem, reports are sketchy at the moment but news reports are saying millions on both sides have been killed. Other Islamic countries are also taking advantage to settle old scores while they can, it would seem that the middle east is about to blow up as well" said Adam

"oh my lords" said the professor, what the professor didn't notice was that humans and aliens were coming into the room. A small lizard walked up to Adam and said in a broken hissing English

"Mr vice President, any more news"

"yes councillor Keal and it is not good"

"we were afraid of this, may be it is time to let the president and the rest of the council know what is happening"

"yes councillor" and Adam open his comlink, The professor was thinking star trek again and was wondering where the Vulcans were. "Bridge"

"yes mister Vice President"

"have you contacted the president and remaining councillors"

"yes sir, they are all waiting for you, hologram comlink is up and waiting"

"thank you captain" Adam then pressed a button on the wall and the hologram form of the federation president Stephen Andrews appeared in the middle of the room "Mr president, it is good to see you"

"thank you Adam, the council members here and reading the latest reports from earth now"

"Mr President! councillor Keal here! what ever your decision is, We will back you as well"

"thank you councillor" the professor was shown a seat while the councillor with the vice president sat in their seats, other hologram began to appear in the room "people of the council! This is Professor Walter Keil, he is the professor in charge of the American space project we were discussing" Walter then stood and bow his head in respect and sat down again, he notice cat, dog and lizard like beings, may be this Federation was big enough to stop this war, only time will tell.

"Professor, due to the cirumstances that has accrued, we would like to know who is the most senior person who knows of your project"

Clearly he was looking around the room and realised that these people didn't care about so called secrecy act of his country, these people can help this planet to come together and stop this war. So he made a choice, he stood "Mr President, I want to thank you and your people for bring me here. I have just realised how small our little argument are on earth and so I would say that the most senior personal who knows of this project would be the President of the United states"

Gaia stood "Mr President and councillor members, may I speak"

"of course Admiral"

"thank you, Professor Keil is telling you the truth! I have meet with the president and I believe he would join the Federation"

"That is good" said one of the council members

"may be we can talk with him" said another

"that is really impossible at the moment Councillor" said Adam "he will be so caught up with this war and heavily guarded"

"yes, this I understand Mr Vice President"

"Sir's, instead of the President! Why don't we bring Brigadier General Henry Piece to Io" said Gaia

"yes, that would be a better choice" said Stephen "Adam, we still have those two pilot's"

"yes sir"

"Admiral Gaia, contact the General and invite him to Io! Tell him you found his pilots" said Adam

"yes sir"

"May be the General can convince his president to meet with me" asked Stephen

Gaia pulled out her cell phone and rang the General "General, Admiral Gaia here" she listened "good and you … Just a minute, I have some one who wants to speak with you" Gaia then plug her phone into the rooms speakers "are you there General"

"yes Admiral, where is my professor"

"he is here, we have some good news for you"

"and what is that?"

"we have found your pilots and they are safe"

"that is great news! Where were they?"

"we found them drifting near our base, but you will have to come and get them" finish Gaia

"why can't you bring them home?"

"two reason General, One is the trouble the world is facing right now and two, we want to show you something that you will relate back to your President"

"a what is that"

"can't tell you yet, just get into the Enterprise and head for the moon and I will guide you here"

"I don't know Admiral, the President has cancelled all flights because of the war"

"Henry, did you believe the DVD I shown you"

"yes"

"then trust me, meet me on the dark side of the moon and I will tell you every thing"

Adam was handed a tablet and read it, he then passed it to Gaia "is it strong enough" the person who hand Adam the tablet Just nodded "Henry, are you standing near your desk?"

"yes I am"

"good, is there anyone in the room with you?"

"no"

"Okay, now there is a small button just under one of the corner of your table"

"you bugged my office! How could you?"

"it's not a bug, have you found it?"

"found it"

"good, hold it and press the centre of it"

"okay" and Gaia nodded to her Father

Brigadier General Henry Piece then appeared beside Gaia and Professor Walter Keil and in the middle of a room full of people "HOLY GREAT CEARSERS GHOST!" he yelled

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

I do not own or have any part of the profits from these show, this is just for fun, I am not a writer and have no concepts of how to write still find it confusing of how to bring some words together, you will find some spelling mistakes and even bad gramma, so as I said, this is for fun. If any one is going to comment about my writing skills. This story is in BSG78 TOS , and the rubbish of 1980 and that new series have no part in this story.

I am sorry for removing this story, but I need to add a few more comments for those foolish people who insist to compare this story with the TV shows. This is different story because it is mine. GET OVER IT. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT, BEST OF ALL DON'T COMMENT EITHER.

There are those who believe that life here began out there, far across the universe, with tribes of humans who may have been the forefathers of the Egyptians, or the Toltecs, or the Mayans. That they may have been the architects of the great pyramids, or the lost civilizations of Lemuria or Atlantis. Some believe that there may yet be brothers of man who even now fight to survive, somewhere beyond the heavens.

The rise of the Atlantis

Chapter 23

The moon Io 2020.

Brigadier General Henry Piece appeared beside Gaia and Professor Walter Keil and in the middle of a room full of people "HOLY GREAT CEARSERS GHOST!" he yelled

Transportation was the federation newest device, along with the cloaking ability of our smaller ships. These were developed by the thirteenth nearly five thousand years ago and reintroduced ten years ago, Adam decided to reinvestigates these for the federation after watching those star trek shows on earth's TV.

"The concept was not new" Adam had said, he remember witnessing a cloaking device working before the disaster. But for those of Earth! Including the Colonials and allies, these were something out of science fiction pages.

The General was not the first person to be tested on, the button was just in case Gaia got into trouble while she was with the General. It was safe enough to leave the device hidden in the Generals office just in case, any way! it was only a small button and had gone unnoticed. The power from Io was enough to bring somebody from Earth, how ever this was the first time it was used this way.

Gaia could see that the general was turning white and ready to faint, so she grab a chair for him to sit on. Adam walked down to him to see if he was alright

"welcome to Io General"

"I am sorry we have to do that General" said Gaia "my father thought it was quicker than a shuttle flight" the General didn't say a word but looked dumb founded and stony white.

The ships CMO came into the room and gave the General a check up, gave him an injection. Not with a needle, by a air powered device "he will all right Mr vice president, Just shock" he then turned to the General "you may need to change the way you live General, your a good candidate for a heart attack. I have given you some anti-coagulant that will dissolve some of that fatty build up in your arteries and a relaxant" the doctor than left the room.

"Henry, we have some very important things to discuss and there is no time" said Gaia

"I should have known there was more to you than meets the eye, who are you and what do you want with us?"

"General, My name is Adam Sagan and I am the vice president of our federation. My family are the last of a race of beings called Kobalians, this solar system was our home for more than Ten thousand years until a great disaster destroy almost every thing here. billions of people were killed and our home laid in ruins, those that survived the disaster suffered a further tragedy when a plague wiped out many thousands more"

"so you came back to reclaim earth and kill us all"

Gaia laughed " No Henry! Don't be silly, there were only five of us left at the time of the disaster"

"any way most of these humans you see are from Earth" said Adam "those that survived resettled on earth and my family were put into hibernation and waited"

"waited for what?" said Henry

"for our people to become strong again" said Adam "but now they are about to kill themselves"

"I don't understand, I thought you said you were the only survivors?" said

"Yes, we are" said Gaia "You see General, the people of earth are not millions of years old! But barely five thousand, our home was the planet you now call Mars"

"so what do you want with us now" ask the professor, it was more for the General ears

"as you see in front of you, this is a hologram of what is happening now on Earth" said Adam "we have manage to destroy several nuclear missiles that was launch from North Korea"

"that was you!"

"Yes Henry" said Gaia "we need your president not to launch any of your nuclear weapons, it is because of your space project is why we need to speak with your President personally"

"General! We need the people of Earth for a greater evil, we can not let you destroy yourselves" Finished Adam

"What great Evil?" asked Henry,

The hologram changed to a Cylon centurion, saying the words "By your Command" the voice sent a chill over the Generals body, the hologram than pictured thousand of these Cylons killing every thing in sight.

The hologram of Councilman Sun appeared in the middle of the room "General! My name is Admiral Sun, I came here nearly twenty of your years ago. I am a Colonial from twelve worlds of humans fighting these things, the Cylons just have one goal! To destroy all living beings in the universe. When I left the colonies, my people were still fighting these after a thousand Yahrens or what you call years. Just before Admiral Gaia came to you, we received word from one of our ships called the Destroyer Hope. My worlds have been destroyed by these Cylons and out of 70 billion humans! only a 220 ships remain"

Seeing that Sun was starting to choke up Gaia step in "General, we all believe that these Cylons will come here and destroy Earth! it might take the a few years or hundreds of years, but they are coming"

"Do you see why we will not let you wipe this world out?" said Adam to say Gaia was shocked was an understatement, this was the first time she had heard of the destruction of the colonies.

"General" said the Professor

"I know Walter! Mr president" he said to the hologram "what can I do"

Gaia gave her phone to Henry "call your President, we need him to meet with us" while Henry was ringing the president, Adam fill in Gaia what had happen with the colonies.

"the Destroyer Hope had witness the destruction while it was cloaked" said Adam "they heard that the colonies were meeting the Cylons to sue for peace at a place called Cimtar, they watched as the Cylons attacked the fleet and destroy four out of the five Battlestars.

They then reported that while the Cylons were destroying the battlestars that another group attacked the civilian populations, after the attack just one battlestar and 220 ships full of refugees managed to survived and have fled their system"

"so what are we doing?" asked Gaia

"we are planning to send the Atlantis battle fleet with four cruise ship to the Galactica aid, the sad thing is that the Galactica will have to defend for itself for at least four years" said Adam

"why four years?"

"the Hope lost contact with the Galactica shortly after the destruction of the colonies, that was nearly fourteen months ago and now we have to find them first" said Sun, Gaia was sadden and hoped they will survive unto we arrived.

Henry was having difficulty to convinced the President who really destroyed the missiles that were launched from North Korea, many just believed that the missile destroyed themselves because sub standard materials. Adam smiles as he form an idea "General, inform your President to walk on the balcony in an hour time! You will ring him back"

One hour later, Adam ordered all of the Gaia fighters to buzz low and fast over Washington. The show of force scared every one, every airforce in the country went on red alert.

This time the President was convinced what the General was reporting was true, reluctantly the president called his senior staff and made perpetration to fly to Nevada to their secret Space base.

In the mean time, the Battlestar Gaia made it's way out of the base of Io, and before long it was in orbit on the dark side of the moon. Brigadier General Henry Piece and Professor Walter Keil stood in awe on the Bridge of the Gaia as it slowly made it's way slowly out of Io base, even though she wasn't the biggest ship in the fleet, she still looked impressive.

It was an awesome sight for both men as they looked out of the main view port of the bridge onto the dark side of the moon, for many years now it was the young who had seen and walked on the moon. This was the first time for the general and the professor to feel what the younger pilots felt, and it over whelmed him.

On Earth the President and his people to arrive at the base and boarded the Shuttle Enterprise, unlike the Kobolian shuttles! The earth shuttle needed a runway, it blasted along the tarmac until it rose from the ground for space. A few minutes later and the remaining fighters followed.

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

I do not own or have any part of the profits from these show, this is just for fun, I am not a writer and have no concepts of how to write still find it confusing of how to bring some words together, you will find some spelling mistakes and even bad gramma, so as I said, this is for fun. If any one is going to comment about my writing skills. This story is in BSG78 TOS , and the rubbish of 1980 and that new series have no part in this story.

I am sorry for removing this story, but I need to add a few more comments for those foolish people who insist to compare this story with the TV shows. This is different story because it is mine. GET OVER IT. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT, BEST OF ALL DON'T COMMENT EITHER.

There are those who believe that life here began out there, far across the universe, with tribes of humans who may have been the forefathers of the Egyptians, or the Toltecs, or the Mayans. That they may have been the architects of the great pyramids, or the lost civilizations of Lemuria or Atlantis. Some believe that there may yet be brothers of man who even now fight to survive, somewhere beyond the heavens.

The rise of the Atlantis

Chapter 24

The moon 2020.

The Battlestar Gaia hovered above the moon base that was rediscovered fifty years ago, the moon base was pretty much deserted now a days. As big as it was, it was only needed for monitoring the Earth. While the Battlestar was orbiting Above the station, they relieved those on the base and waited for the earth Space Shuttle Enterprise.

In the council room, Adam told Henry the reason why he wanted all the American fighters and shuttle up here. "You see General, the federation has people in all the governments around the world, we manage to get secrets before they were classified secret. Any way our people in China had informed us that your secret base had been targeted by the Chinese"

"but how did they find out" said the General so surprised

"with every secret, there are all ways leaks or here say. What ever it was, they just decided to put your base on a target list. You see General! the Gaia could destroy all the missiles but there is also a chance we could missed one, your project could be in danger of being destroyed"

Just then they were interrupted "Admiral! I have five contacts are approaching the other side of the moon" said a lieutenant "one is larger than the others"

"that will be them" said Henry

"Lieutenant Shing! Contact them" said Gaia

"yes sir" Shing pressed a few button "Shuttle Enterprise, this is the battlestar Gaia! we have you on our sensors, how do you read" She waited a few seconds "I have them Sir, they are asking who we are"

"patch them up here for the General" Said Gaia, and a voice came over the speakers

"I repeat, this is Shuttle Enterprise! Who the Hell is this?"

"This is Brigadier General Piece! Who is this?"

"Sorry sir! Captain baits sir"

"oh yes Baits! let me speak to the President"

"yes sir"

"This is the President"

"Sir, General Piece here"

"General, you better be right about this or you will spend a thousand life sentences in Leavenworth"

"Sir! If I am wrong? Then we all will be dead, we will meet you as you land"

"land on what?"

"as soon as you come around the moon you will see a ship sir, and they will give you instruction on how to land" finished the General

"well I have came this far" said the president

"Captain baits"

"here sir"

"Captain, you will do what this young lady tells you! Do you understand"

"yes sir"

"Good, follow the instruction and you might save the life of the President"

"Understand sir" The General heard the different tone from the Captain, he was taught well and Henry knew that the Captain had received orders to turn back if there was any sign that the Presidents life was in Danger.

"Just a minute Sir" said Baits

"Admiral, Bait is my top pilot, it wouldn't surprise me if he was given orders to return of home"

"Don't worry Henry, I have some surprises that will convince the captain to follow instructions! Lieutenant! Inform Top Hat to escort them in"

"Yes sir"

Then the Captain open channel again "er General sir, um I have several Alien fighters Just appeared around us" and Gaia nodded to Henry, She was becoming rather fond of him

"As I said Captain, do as the young lady tells you and you might save the President life"

"Okay sir" finished the pilot. The five craft came around to the dark side of the moon and spotted the Gaia, and over open channel they could hear what the pilots were saying.

"oh my! Do you see that?" said one "That is one big ship!" said another, and on it went "I don't believe what I am seeing" and "will you look at the size of that thing" then some one said "are they Aliens? Are they here to attack us" a reply was "if they were, wouldn't you think they would have done so already" and again "may be they are here to stop the war" this carried on until the Captain ordered them to be quiet, he was trying to listen to the lady

"I think we better head down to alpha bay to meet the president" said Adam, by the time the shuttle landed on Gaia's Alpha bay, Adam, Gaia, Captain Ferries, Professor Walter Keil and Brigadier General Henry Piece stood near one of the assembly area. The pilot landed so smoothly that it impressed Adam

The shuttle was guided and parked close to where Adam and the welcoming party was standing, behind the shuttle they saw the American fighters landing. On on side of the shuttle were the battlestars marines, all in the dress uniform of the Australian Navy.

Standing in the behind them were the rest of the crew of the Battlestar, all stood at ease in their different colour dress uniform waiting for the ramp of the shuttle to be wheeled up to the shuttle. With the stars of the solar system in the back ground! The call echo around the launch bay, Attention! Just as the door of the shuttle open.

Two sets of secret service men walked down the ramp and stopped at the bottom of the stairs. Then the president and the chief of staff followed them down, Adam step forward and meet the president at the bottom of the stairs "welcome aboard the Battlestar Gaia Mr President, my name is Adam Sagan and I am the vice President of the Federation" both men shook hands

"thank you sir! name is Tony James and It is a real honour meet you"

"you know my daughter" he said as he reintroduce Gaia

"ah yes, it's good to see you again Admiral"

"good to see you to Mr President"

"General Piece and Professor Keil! What the hell have you found" said the president

"they found us sir"

"I am sure they did"

"excuse me Mr President! if you follow me please We have a lot of issues we need to discuss"

"yes we do" The two groups left the hanger bay and headed to the Council rooms where the American President meet with the Federation council, soon agreements were meet and deals were made. America would be the first to join the Federation, their pilots would now be trained in Io on the bases simulators, most of them even went back to school with teenagers and tested in war games to improve their piloting skills.

Their scientist also went back to school to learn the science of the Kobolians, every year some thing new would be released to the world. The council predicted they could have earth space worthy in another twenty years, the only problem would be the extremist nut cases hold the planet back.

The American President, along with the American senate also agreed not to use their nuclear arsenal on their enemies and agreed would send them to the Federation. As soon as the war was over, All Adam hoped that a united Earth would exist before he died.

World war three lasted for three years, The first year saw the Russian and European troops being pushed into their home lands by the Chinese, also in Korean! the American, English, German and south Korean forces also being pushed back to the southern coast of the Korean peninsular. The Chinese panic when their nuclear missiles began to detonate in their silo's, no one knew what was happening.

By the beginning of the second year, Indonesia, Philippines, Malaysia, Vietnam and India Join the war on the America side and launch a full scale invasion against Thailand, Cambodia and China. India attacked China on their northern and eastern boarders and also decide to deal with Pakistan and the Muslim threat.

Also during this war, the federation would make bombing raids against the warring parties. The fighters were cloaked as they entered the atmosphere not to show where they came from, then once de-cloaked their planes had the American symbol as to inform who they came to fight for.

In the middle East, Israel had taken revenge for the destruction of Jerusalem by forcibly removing all Muslim people from their boarders. African Christian forces also joined in the fight with Israel, after so long being attacked and killed by these extremist! They decided it was time for a bit of pay back, backed by the military might of South Africa, United Kingdom and America, they made their way into Egypt and the Sudan and the whole northern African states.

By the end of the Second year, the United Kingdom, New Zealand, Australia and the southern pacific region Join the American push deep into Korea. Then the Chinese forces made a huge blunder (which was assisted by the federation). The Chinese leaders launch their remaining nuclear missiles against the Russian, American and Indonesia forces, to the world the missiles seem to fly out of control and began falling on their own cities.

Beijing, Tianjin, Hong Kong and Xi'an were just a few cities that were wipe out, all of their the political leaders were all killed in one big mistake. This was a turning point in the whole war, Chinese forces began to refuse to obey orders and soon one General attack another General

The last year of the war saw the allies in Korea crossed the boarder into China while Russian and European troops rallied to counterstrike in the north with Indian and Indonesian Forces in the south. African troops had pretty much linked up with Israel and were pushing through Iraq and into Iran.

At the end of the War! American troops and her Allies had pushed as far north as Khabarovsk and Hinggan in the west, meeting up with Russian and European troops and as far south as the Ruins of Beijing in the south. Like Communist Russia so many years ago, Communist China broke into many Provenances that would later be ruled by ex- military generals or warlords. It would be some time before China would reunite again.

Africa became a single United Continent with Israel as it's ally and friend. The last Communist country finally fell six months after the war, Cuba decided to become a democratic nation along with Vietnam. Islam was finally destroyed by the people themselves, millions became dissolution with it and soon discarded when space travel began to take every one's interest.

The new African nation controlled the whole continent of Africa, right up to the Suez canal, while Israel completely control the land from the Suez canal to the new boarders of Syria and Jordan. Israel new boarder extended as far north as Damascus in Syria, to Amman in the East and Petra and Aqaba in the south. Sadly, only the cities of Jerusalem, Beijing, Tianjin, Hong Kong and Xi'an were lost and it was something the Federation will regretted for a very long time.

After the war, America and Russia became partners with the Federation. Their role now will bring change the world, Adam and the council decide it was best not to give them a battlestar just yet! but instead gave them the plans for the smaller Battle-cruiser instead. It will not be until the whole planet was united before any other alien ships would be allowed near earth.

TBC


	25. Chapter 25

I do not own or have any part of the profits from these show, this is just for fun, I am not a writer and have no concepts of how to write still find it confusing of how to bring some words together, you will find some spelling mistakes and even bad gramma, so as I said, this is for fun. If any one is going to comment about my writing skills. This story is in BSG78 TOS , and the rubbish of 1980 and that new series have no part in this story.

I am sorry for removing this story, but I need to add a few more comments for those foolish people who insist to compare this story with the TV shows. This is different story because it is mine. GET OVER IT. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT, BEST OF ALL DON'T COMMENT EITHER.

There are those who believe that life here began out there, far across the universe, with tribes of humans who may have been the forefathers of the Egyptians, or the Toltecs, or the Mayans. That they may have been the architects of the great pyramids, or the lost civilizations of Lemuria or Atlantis. Some believe that there may yet be brothers of man who even now fight to survive, somewhere beyond the heavens.

A/N These next chapter or Chapters will be the story so far chapters

The rise of the Atlantis

Chapter 25

Alpha Centauri 2040

4 point 7 light-years from Earth

Admiral Gaia Sagan was now the President of the federation, she was also one the last of the originals leaders of the federation. Nearly every Earth founders were gone, along with her Father and Mother. Adam did see earth united before he died, it was one of the saddest weeks for the federation.

The last twenty years had seen a lot of change in the leadership of the federation, Gaia, Abel and Star Sagan were given senior councillor position with Gaia winning the presidency a few years ago. The federation still had nine of the original Battlestars, along with the colonials battlestars and also the new Leviathan class.

Admiral Gaia Sagan had married Brigadier General Henry Piece a few years after they had meet, they both spent many years helping to bring earth united. Gaia and the General also spent years tracking down those responsible for the attacks on Jerusalem, they were finally married at Alpha one one the orbiting space port in 2025.

President Gaia started a project to save the memory of those who are no longer with us, she laid the foundations of the first federation museum. This museum would be the shaped like a Kobolian battlestar and will exhibit the history of Kobol and her colonies.

Each exhibit was to tell the a story, starting with what they had remaining of Kobol and what happen to it and finally of the thirteenth Colonies. The story of the thirteenth colony and their home worlds of Mars and Earth before and after the disaster. Then there would be the beginning of the federation, with holographic images of the bases in the moon of Earth and the moons of Io and Callisto. Also the beginnings of the colonies of the two Alpha Centauri colonies. The whole history of the Federation would be mapped out for every one to see, and so it was on the day that the museum opened.

Gaia, Star and Able walked into the door of the Museum after Gaia cut the ribbon, the first exhibit was the discovery that was made in the Simpson desert, a small group of Australians were pictured when they had found a secret base left over from the days of the Thirteenth. There were pictures of the founders and of their tents and utes beside a huge sink hole, also the heavy machinery used to dig the first shuttle out. The story of each man was written underneath, Finally their grave sites on Alpha one was pictured. Also there was a picture of Doctor Ian Thomas Jones and Doctor Gaius Hamilton with the key of Atlantis

The next exhibit was how they planned to repopulate the moons of Jupiter and to colonised Alpha Centauri, how they had secretly hired people who wanted a new life and how they had taken orphan children who were rejected and forgotten from orphanages on Earth.

The next exhibit was about Alpha Centauri and the two Terra formed planets, these planets were named simply Alpha one and Alpha two. Alpha one was more of a industrialised planet while Alpha two was a farming world. There were many photo's and stories of the people who left Earth and began a new peaceful life on these two words, some from the military but mostly from the civilian.

Then their were the Battlestars or Carriers, depending on what part of the universe you came from. There were pictures of every ship and it's story, Pictures of the Atlantis and Gaia had kept their old Kobolian name's.

The other ship's were renamed after they were repaired and serviced, Then the ships were crewed and christened. The first name change was the Enterprise, followed by the Sydney, Canberra, Perth, Melbourne, New York, Washington, John Adams, London, the Queen Elizabeth, Ark Royal, and the Prince of Wales.

Sadly there were the ships we lost during battle, the fighters and support ships a the two Battlestars London and New York. Then there were the biggest battlestars in the federation, the new Leviathan class Battle-carrier or Battlestars, named the London 2, New York 2, Adam Sagan and the Stephen Andrews.

Then there were the Exhibitions of our enemies, the reptilians species of the Frillies, Raptors and the Orbanians who were all defeated in battle. The worst were the Orbanians, they were the most aggressive race we had came across, their leaders wanted nothing but to rule the universe. It was during the battles with the Orbans that we lost two of our Battlestars.

These Orbans were more humanoid than reptile, with three rows of scales (like scale from a crocodile) running over the top of their heads and down their backs, unlike the other reptiles! They had no Tail, they were close to 6 to 7 feet tall or 1.5 metres tall and wore what could only describe as leathers.

As Gaia was shown the Orban exhibit, a Orban janitor stopped and hid himself behind one of the exhibits, he waited for the crowd to passed before resume his cleaning. Gaia saw him and walked up to him "Gene, as we said before! You don't need to hide"

"Yes miss president, but it is easy I am not seen" he turn and continued on his duties, Gene was a funny being! Thought Gaia. He is a Orban and was a leader of his people at the time of the war, when he saw many battles for his world and finally witness it's down fall. He came to Alpha one to live a humble life as a Janitor, giving up every thing he had for a life of service.

The next Exhibit was of a humanoid cat species that we called the Felians, a royal and regal breed species covered with a very light fur. They wore very little clothing most of the time, being intelligent they realised they needed to cover those parts that need covering when interaction with other aliens. They worshipped their empress and classed her as mother of the entire race, in fact they worship all females and would fight tooth and claw for them.

They are very a seductive and sexual Race and many time a male of any species would fall for their powers, this is why there are restrictions placed on them. The Felians became our first willing ally and became one of our closest and reliable friends.

After one of the battles with the Orbanians, we meet the first Humans from the 12 colonies of Kobal. They called themselves the Taura Republic defence Force (TRDF) and were classed as rebels by the ruling Colonial council of the 12 colonies of Kobol, and here we came to the sad part. Almost ten years ago, we had heard of the destruction of the 12 colonies of Kobol.

Two years after hearing the news, we sent the Atlantis battle groups to assist the Galactica but failed to find her. Due to alien empires who were not to friendly to us trespassing on their territory, we couldn't search for the Galactica and reluctantly remain in our own territory.

The Taura Republic defence Force exhibit had their journey traced out on a star map along with what they found along the way, models of the Taura and the two Columbia class Battlestars Freedom and Victory, along with Four Tigers class destroyers, Aqua, Maine, Scorpio and the Caprica. Five salvaged Pre-battlestar Battlecruisers, 10 Cruise ships, fifty different types of civilian ships and nearly ten freighters and finally their was Excaliber.

Gaia could see many people and being looking at the Excaliber exhibition, amazed at the way this construction docks were made and how the colonials found the Cylon basestars.

Now we come to the present exhibition, the humanoid dog species that we called the Canines, about 5 to 6 feet tall with a face of what people on Earth would call a Bulldog. The only picture we have of them were of dirty, unkept, smelly and dribble every where creatures.

They were the bully in the galaxy and would always fight the weak, they also had other civilisation with in their territory who came to us for protection. One thing became very clear to us was that we were becoming like America twenty years ago, we were becoming a police force to the weaker groups. One of these being were the Midiams, beings that were like the Vulcan or the Romanians in that TV show on Earth called Star trek.

A few years ago! these bulldog's decided to attack one of our fleets, why? well because they claimed that we were taking all of their taxes from them. So they attacked and lost badly, this Midiams battle began the Canine War! Which I may sadly say that we are still fighting.

They had almost three times as many ships than us but lacked the experience of how to use them in battle, they relayed on numbers then any thing else. Our the technology was also a thousand times better then theirs, We destroyed the canines in four battles over two years.

Since the war, the last of their military and leaders had disbanded and became pirates and fled to unexplored space that we called scum heaven. Their home world was taken and we still have two fleets around that planet, their society is growing again and the council are hoping to remove our troops soon.

Now we have come to the new Group of beings, beings we really haven't meet yet. We have heard of them and seem pictures of them, in fact we were exhibiting the holograms for every one to see. These were a species that we call on Earth as Apes or Siminoids, in fact there were three types of these Apes.

First Group were the Kong, a Gorilla type species. Then there were the Andronian, a white spider monkey type beings. Finally there were the Bornean, a type of Orangutan.

What we know of them is only what other races have told us, being such as the Frederians or Squidians, beings with feelers around what looked like their mouth, long claw like fingers and a fin on top of it's head. The Frederians home world were on the other side of the Kongs territory and were traders, Frederian and Andronian freighters would constantly trade with nearly every species in this part of the Galaxy

Most of these trade beings were either part of the Kong empire, the Kong knew that trade was a good way to build and enrich their empire. It was why their government open the free trade policy. Beings from all over the Galaxy were now carrying cargo to to every part of the Galaxy, including Alpha Centauri and getting handsomely paid for it. We were getting a reputation of a force not to be reckoned with, even with races we haven't meet yet.

And so the importance of the next Exhibit, a space station called Outer Rim 5. Outer Rim 5 was the seediest and home of the lowest life forms of the galaxy and was known as one of the sorest spot in all the territories, now on the far edge of our boarder after destroying the canines.

Outer rim 5 was also on the boarder of an unexplored region where the most dangerous of pirates, smugglers and murders hide. It was time to take over this station and clean it up, the council also wanted a starport built near the station also to explore and clear up the unexplored area.

Outer rim five would still be the Las Vegas of outer space.

TBC

A/N okay, Just finished all the chapter and will be posting the last of them when I feel like it, may be two a day, we will see, there are 37 chapters to the story, it will give you abit of a clue


	26. Chapter 26

I do not own or have any part of the profits from these show, this is just for fun, I am not a writer and have no concepts of how to write still find it confusing of how to bring some words together, you will find some spelling mistakes and even bad gramma, so as I said, this is for fun. If any one is going to comment about my writing skills. This story is in BSG78 TOS , and the rubbish of 1980 and that new series have no part in this story.

I am sorry for removing this story, but I need to add a few more comments for those foolish people who insist to compare this story with the TV shows. This is different story because it is mine. GET OVER IT. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT, BEST OF ALL DON'T COMMENT EITHER.

There are those who believe that life here began out there, far across the universe, with tribes of humans who may have been the forefathers of the Egyptians, or the Toltecs, or the Mayans. That they may have been the architects of the great pyramids, or the lost civilizations of Lemuria or Atlantis. Some believe that there may yet be brothers of man who even now fight to survive, somewhere beyond the heavens.

The rise of the Atlantis

Chapter 26

Alpha Centauri AD 2040

General Frank Sagan, grand son of the late Adam Sagan and Son of Abel Sagan is now the new head of the military security forces with in the federation. He had big shoes to fill, many years ago a Colonel Frank Kamp had started this service from scratch and have played a major part in the Federation. Now he was given a mission, a mission that unknown to him will find two lost fleet

Frank was called to the president, who is also his aunty! Admiral Gaia Sagan. The new president office was on a huge mushroom shaped space station orbiting the planet of Alpha one. The General sat in the reception area waiting to be called, it wasn't long before the secretary sent him in.

Frank walked into the room, stood and saluted in front of the desk "at ease General"

"thank you ma'am"

"please sit down Frank, did you find the men I asked?"

"Yes madam president"

"just call me Aunty while we alone! And relax"

"thank you Aunt, yes a Major Jones and Peters, they are the best I have"

"Good, I have heard a lot about those two, they work hard as well as play hard. A colonel James wants them court marshal for disobeying orders and assault"

"yes ma'am, but it's the colonel who has been placed in prison" Gaia gave Frank the look of why! "it would seen that the general was involved in some sort of internal affairs investigation concerning some refugee's, Captain Jones didn't like what he said and knocked out the Colonel and placed him under arrest"

"I see, what happen?"

"investigation proved that the Colonel was involved in what would be called on Earth as domestic slavery"

"what do you mean! Domestic slavery"

Frank could see the Gaia getting mad "the colonel was involved in directing people, mostly young females to private house holds for the highest price. These people were then removed from any files as to where they were sent, and of course they were abused and not paid. The Colonel didn't realised that the two Captains were investigating him and when they tried to arrest him, he pulled rank"

"I see, so that's when they hit him"

"yes sir, but there were soldiers who didn't know the arrest warrant and grab the Captains and arrested them instead"

"so where is this Colonel now?"

"after a search, he was found on a Andronian ship that was about to leave the solar system. He was arrested placed in the stockade, awaiting trial"

"I didn't here the full story"

"yeah! it's going to be a huge trail, so far there is about 200 people involved. Some have already pleaded guilty and receive a drop in rank and others were discharged from the military"

"we don't need this rubbish"

Just then his phone buzzed, it was his secretary on the speaker phone "madam president, Major Jones and Peters are here"

"thank you Jenny, send them in" door bell sounded "come" the door slid open and two men walked in and up to the table and saluted, Gaia return the salute "Major Jones and Peters! Thank you for coming Please Sit" both men sat

Frank began "do you two know were Outer Rim five is?"

"Yes sir, I was there about a year ago" said Peters "chasing a murderer"

"did you get him?"

"yes Sir"

"Good, outer Rim 5 was part of the Bulldogs territory before the war, now the station is the mostly run by pirates, drug dealers and smugglers, the Kong's want to take it over but it is mostly in our territory and we need to clean it up." said Gaia

"I am sending you two to the station before the task force to do two Jobs before our task force gets there" Said Frank as he slid a pile of file's to them "first I need you to detain these beings if they are at the station, each one of them are wanted by one Race or another. I want you to secretly tag them so we can track and arrest them"

"yes sir" said Both men

"I have the second job for you" said Gaia "a few weeks ago, a Canine freighter had contacted us with a video recording"

The screen on the wall came alive and a Video played A squad of Canine's entering a derelict ship, their voices translated into English.

"careful, this could be a trap" they walked quietly through the corridor, door after door they checked "this is not a ship we know" said one "no, it is nothing I have seen, nether are these laser marks" then they entered another room "by the gods" one said "humans" said another "all dead" then the camera focus on a dozen human bodies "are they federation?" said one "no, these are different, look at the uniforms" "They are not going to be happy" "It's not our fault" the camera then kept moving further into the ship "here, three more humans" The camera focus on the body with it's head missing.

"Commander" said a voice off screen "what?" "this human is still alive, but is dying" the camera focus on him, "his wounds are fatal, he will not last long" another dog moved closer to the human "who are you Human?" the human slowly open his eye's and look at him and open his month and said "they are coming!" and he collapsed and died "the human is dead, Commander! What did that human say" the camera focus on him "he said they are coming?" "who?" "I don't know, may be the federation knows, take this ship in tow and head for outer rim 5! it's not far from here" "yes sir"

"The derelict ship was then taken to station 5 and is at this moment kept under heavy guard by the Bulldogs, The bodies have been frozen and put into storage. The two of you will go to Outer Rim 5 Station and help a Major Darlene Ferries investigating this ship. The Battle Groups Atlantis, Taura and the Leviathan will arrive there in three weeks" finished the Admiral

"yes sir, we will do our best"

"I know you will" said Frank and both men stood and saluted

Gaia and Frank return their salute and the two major's turned and left the office. "do you think it might be the Cylons" said Frank.

"if it is, then we have to be on our guard" said Gaia "hopefully the Galactica could be close by as well"

"We can only hope" said frank who also saluted the President and left the office, he had to inform his other agents and teams to be on guard.

Gaia removed her jacket and place it on a coat hanger, then she removed her Council robe and put it around her shoulders and headed for the council room "Jenny! If any one wants me, I will be in the council room"

"yes Admiral"

TBC


	27. Chapter 27

I do not own or have any part of the profits from these show, this is just for fun, I am not a writer and have no concepts of how to write still find it confusing of how to bring some words together, you will find some spelling mistakes and even bad gramma, so as I said, this is for fun. If any one is going to comment about my writing skills. This story is in BSG78 TOS , and the rubbish of 1980 and that new series have no part in this story.

I am sorry for removing this story, but I need to add a few more comments for those foolish people who insist to compare this story with the TV shows. This is different story because it is mine. GET OVER IT. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT, BEST OF ALL DON'T COMMENT EITHER.

There are those who believe that life here began out there, far across the universe, with tribes of humans who may have been the forefathers of the Egyptians, or the Toltecs, or the Mayans. That they may have been the architects of the great pyramids, or the lost civilizations of Lemuria or Atlantis. Some believe that there may yet be brothers of man who even now fight to survive, somewhere beyond the heavens.

The Rise of the Atlantis

Chapter 27

Battlestar Galactica

Somewhere in Unknown Space

Commanders Log

It has been more than 20 Yahrens(Years) since our escape from a lone Basestar, my Son and his good friend Starbuck had boarded a Cylon Basestar to destroy it's sensors. For many Yahrens after I thought we had gave the Cylons the slip, that was until they attacked the fleet two days ago.

Two Centares(hours) ago, the fleet ran across a single Cylon basestar. The Basestar was badly damage from a previous battle, it was unsure as to who they were fighting but who every they were! They had coursed considerable damage to the baseship for the Galactica to destroy it.

It was the baseship's fighters that course the most damage, the raiders had launched from the baseship long before the Galactica had meet the Baseship. The Raiders came in from another direction and surprised the fleet, Vipers were launch to prepare for the Baseship attack and those pilots who were on leave were recalled to the Galactica. Then for another direction came a flight of Raiders, The Galactica was between the two forces of Cylon. During the running battle, we lost five civilian ships and two shuttle's.

It wasn't until after the battle when the basestar and it's fighters were all destroyed, when I received news that one of the missing shuttle had several key people on board. To my horror, my son Apollo and his wife Sheba, my dearest daughter Athena. Also Starbuck, Cassiopeia and Boomer were all the one of the missing Shuttles. They were in fact Celebrating Starbuck engagement to Cassiopeia after having two Children, Cassiopeia finally got him to agree.

Sadly I had to end the search four Centares(Hours) ago when we found no sign of the shuttle, my grandchildren are now in mourning. It is with a heavy heart that I have ordered the Battlestar Galactica and the fleet to resumed it's journey to Earth for fear of further attacks by the Cylons. End Log

Adama place the microphone on his desk and leaned back on his chair with tears rolling down his cheek, a tone was heard at the door "Come" the Door open and young Hera, his granddaughter walked through the door

"Granddad, we could have found them! Why did you stop the search" Adam stood and walked to her to gave her a hug, but she resisted "WHY!"

"Hera! You are a warrior now, your responsibilities! as the same as mine is to the remaining people of this fleet, don't you know how much it hurt me to give that order" as he finally put his hands around Hera, and they both wept "we both have to be strong now for the little ones"

"I know granddad, but it so hard!"

"I know it is, Hopefully when we find Earth, all this would end" Said Adama

"I just hope Earth is strong enough, if not! than all this will be for nothing" said Hera

"I hope so to, Now! Where is Boxey" Hera was just about to say something until he put his hand up "okay I mean troy and Zac" Zac was Apollo first born with Sheba and he was named after his lost brother

"they are with Gena and Ben" she said, and Gena and Ben were Starbuck and Cassiopeia's children

"Okay! now let's go so we can console each other" with Colonel Tigh in charge of the bridge, Adama and Hera walked to their quarters.

Shuttle 356

The Cylon attack was swift and sudden, The Galactica prepared to attack the baseship and had recall her pilots, that was when the Raiders caught the shuttle out I the open. Apollo, Sheba, Athena, Starbuck, Cassiopeia and Boomer were all in the shuttle returning to the Galactica when the alert came in.

Starbuck had caved in and had accepted Cassiopeia plea's to marry, they all had a wonderful meal and were just about to start the nights drinking. The Raider that attacked the Shuttle came out of no where, some how the raiders laser bolts had coursed a short in the shuttle engines that made it over load.

The throttle was on full as Apollo and Starbuck tried to save the ship and themselves, it was terrifying as the shuttle began to tumble end over end as it reach speeds even the pilots were impossible. In over a few centons(minutes)! The shuttle had managed to fly thousands of light Yahrens (years) ahead of the fleet, Starbuck had finally manage to slow the tumble down to a manageable rate, but realised that they were completely out of the reach of the fleet and no way to being rescued.

"what are we going to do" said Sheba

"I Don't know" Starbuck "I used the last of the fuel to stop us spinning, how is Apollo?"

"Not good Starbuck! Cassiopeia has done as much as she can here, he needs to get to a medical centre fast"

"I don't know were we are, that raider has also punctured the fuel cells" just then a explosion of sparks blew out the Tylium energiser "there goes the energiser" he walked over to the counsel "and life support is beginning to fail! Hows Boomer and Athena?"

"I don't know! Last time I saw them, boomer was awake and Athena was still unconscious. Both had hit that wall very hard" said Sheba

"they will be all right, It's Apollo I am worried about" said Cassiopeia as she stuck her head in the cockpit "he need medical attention fast"

"at least he will know nothing" Said Starbuck "as soon as the air runs out, we will all fall into a deep sleep and then!"

An Centare(Hour) later and the only one awake was Starbuck, every one else was asleep and had on an emergency oxygen mask sucking the last of the oxygen. Starbuck kept the beacon going calling for help, he didn't know who was going to answer the call! Weather it would be Cylon or Human. What Starbuck didn't know was they were just about to be rescued, his eyes were closing and was about to fall into the same deep sleep as the others.

Then the scanners bleeped, some body was answering distress beacon. Then an image on the scanners told him that an object was closing in on the shuttle fast. Starbuck smiled in between breaths he said "some …... one ….. has …... Found …. us" and he began to fall asleep, the last of the air was running out.

An alien ship came closer to the shuttle, Starbuck was seeing every thing in bluravision. A weird voice came over the intercom in a language he could not understand, then with out any answer! The alien ship slowly moved over to above the shuttle and shot cables to secure the shuttle. Starbuck then felt the shuttle move, unknown to him it was being winced into one of the ship empty storage hulls.

A few centon(minutes) later, loud bangs as metal on metal were heard through out the shuttle as the door open. Still in his blurry state and fading fast into sleep, the image Starbuck saw will forever stay in his mind!

Siminoids! Small white fury Siminoids.

The Andronian freighter was on it's first trip to a human planet called Alpha Centauri, it's cargo was of a waste material that their race do not use. It was highly radioactive and dangerous to all life forms, the Humans calls it Tylium and they said to pay thousands of credits for it.

It was on the second watch of the trip when they first picked up the distress Beacon, the pilot checked and recheck the signal and call his superior.

"sir! I have a reading that could be distress beacon" t

The Alien walked over to his station "bring us out of hyperdrive" as soon as the ship was in normal space, the sensor picked up the stricken shuttle "what is it"

"I do not know sir" said the pilot "scanners say there are six very weak life signs" he pressed a few more button "the craft is very heavily damage"

"see if you can contact them"

The pilot again pressed a few buttons "nothing sir! I could be to weak to answer"

"Okay, bring it in storage bay 2" and the captain press another button "Medical to storage 2" they may call it a storage bay, but for us the better term is a hanger. Cables fired and stuck on to the shuttle and very quickly winched into the bay, the captain arrived just as the hatches were forced open and they very quickly found the life forms. "Humans! What are humans doing out here?"

"Do not know sir, one thing for sure! This ship in useless" said a technician

"sir!" said the medical officer "this human is critical, he needs surgery fast"

"how are these others?"

"they will be alright sir, these two show signs of concision" as she pointed to Boomer and Athena "but most of all, they are just suffering from lack of oxygen"

"Okay Doctor, you better help that human" then he turn to the other "take them all to sick bay" ten minutes later and five of the humans were resting and given clean oxygen, Apollo was taken into surgery. The Freighter than change course to outer rim 5, two days away. Their doctor was good, but she never operated on a human before and she did enough to save his life. The human needed a human doctor and as far as the Captain knew, there were humans at Outer rim 5.

The Freighter then resume it Journey and disappeared in hyperspace.

TBC


	28. Chapter 28

I do not own or have any part of the profits from these show, this is just for fun, I am not a writer and have no concepts of how to write still find it confusing of how to bring some words together, you will find some spelling mistakes and even bad gramma, so as I said, this is for fun. If any one is going to comment about my writing skills. This story is in BSG78 TOS , and the rubbish of 1980 and that new series have no part in this story.

I am sorry for removing this story, but I need to add a few more comments for those foolish people who insist to compare this story with the TV shows. This is different story because it is mine. GET OVER IT. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT, BEST OF ALL DON'T COMMENT EITHER.

There are those who believe that life here began out there, far across the universe, with tribes of humans who may have been the forefathers of the Egyptians, or the Toltecs, or the Mayans. That they may have been the architects of the great pyramids, or the lost civilizations of Lemuria or Atlantis. Some believe that there may yet be brothers of man who even now fight to survive, somewhere beyond the heavens.

The Rise of the Atlantis

Chapter 28

The clouds of fogginess were starting to clear from his head, but the pain was still there, he heard voices in the back ground but couldn't recognise them, recognise them! he couldn't even understand the language at all. The words made the pain in his head worst, the more he thought, the more it hurt until he said "FRAK".

He must have said it out allowed, for a few microns (seconds) later, he felt something fury touching his hand and a language he couldn't understand in his ear. It was soft and calming, it almost sounded like a woman's voice. But the pain and fogginess stayed, he must have said Frak a few more times before losing consciousness again.

He had no idea of time, no idea how long he was there, but this time when he woke, he woke with no pain. This time he saw a face he knew, Sheba. "don't try to speak Apollo, we are safe" but Apollo tried to speak but Sheba put her hand on his mouth "you were knocked out when the shuttle started spinning during the attack, Starbuck said the shuttle was hit by a Cylon raider and spun out of control for what felt like centares(hours), but we know it was only a few centon's(minutes), by the time he corrected it! We found ourselves in a part of space that is thousand's of light yahrens(years) from the fleet. To tell the truth, we have no idea where we are" Apollo could see she was worried but was not telling him what.

Just then an alien appeared in his vision, it was something he had never seen in his life. Feelers around what looked like it's mouth, long claw like fingers and a fin on top of it's head. It came over to Apollo's bed and spoke, what Apollo heard sounded like clicks and whistles, then from a small box around it's neck "Captain Sheba, He still needs rest, we have repaired some of the damage to his brain and it will still take several more of your secton(weeks) to function well, Please come back later"

"Okay Doctor, They are very Good Apollo, don't be scared, I will be back later" with that, Sheba kiss him and left him to the Doctor. Then the Doctor spoke to Apollo, well the machine around his neck spoke,

"Do not be afraid Major, you are not the first human we have come across but your DNA and internal structure are a little different from those we know. My name is Doctor ikle, I am a species that beings in this part of the Galaxy call Squidians, because of these feelers on our faces, but we call ourselves Frederians. Your people were lucky we came across you instead of the Kong, they would have used you ship for target practice. All will be told to you when you are stronger, now rest" The Doctor than touched his arm with a small device and Apollo slept.

What the doctor didn't say was the fact she have never operated on a human before and that he was her first, but he didn't need to hear that right now! She was hoping they get to Outer rim 5 quickly if he was to survive.

It will take Apollo nearly a week to find out what happen to him, visitors were still restricted in what they call intensive care. On their second visit, Starbuck told him that while the shuttle was spinning out of control, he had lost his grip on his seat and was thrown into a computer panel. He was unconscious for a long time, they thought they were going to loss him.

A piece of metal had became lodged in his scull after he had hit the computer panel, Cassiopeia repaired what she could but it wasn't enough, it had to come out and the damage repaired. The shuttle did not have what they needed for the operation, they all thought they were going to lose him until these aliens came along.

Starbuck found out that this ship was an a Andronian, they were part of the Kong Empire. The Andronians looked more like a humanoid spider monkey like species, very timid and peaceful. The Andronians were about Metron(metre) tall and very fury, they did wear a few pieces of clothing covering certain places but they were mostly fur.

The Commander of the vessel (what they called the Captain), said they were heading for the home of a new empire, a new group of Humans that are calling themselves the federation and their home system is a system called Alpha Centauri. They knew very little of them but are eager to learn and trade with them. This was the first trip for this ship and their government was watching it very carefully, if they succeeded! They could very wealthy, the crew were both excited and nervous about meeting them.

But thanks to Apollo injury, they had to change course for a space station called Outer Rim 5. The station was said to be in natural territory and should have a medical centre that could help Apollo, Also Athena was hoping there might be someone there to help them find the Galactica or even Earth. The Captain said that they should be there in about two days.

About midway into the second day is when they arrived at this outer rim 5, from a distant it didn't look structural sound but it was strong and had a good defence force that could hold of any attacks until every one left. The Station was about four may be five thousand metrons wide and nearly three time longer, the Captain even said that the station was also still growing.

The control hub was on the head of the station, in a mushroom shaped umbrella form over the rest of the station. To describe it better would say it looked like a lolly on a very long and think stick.

The information they had on outer rim 5 said it was always extremely busy, docking with the station could take days. The computer recommended a crew to cater for the idle time. The Captain was hoping they would be allowed to dock quickly because of the medical emergency.

As the ship approached the station, their sensors told them that there was very little traffic and if any thing that it was mostly leaving.

Starbuck and Boomer were on the bridge as they watch the small creature's going about their work, there were only five of the Andronian's on the bridge but each one knew what they had to do.

The Captain then turn to the two men and in a very broken standard colonial language, Boomer also remembered that these people called it 'English from the system of Centauri' that they had spent many month's learning it. Who ever the federation were, they would be able to communicate with them. "so what you think? Do not look good"

"looks like it could fall apart at any time?" said Boomer

"wonder if I could get a game going there" said Starbuck

"is that all you think about Starbuck?"

"of course not Boom boom, but it's been a long time"

"our information on this station tell me many places for gambling and drinking and for the right species, females"

"hope we are the right Species?" said Starbuck

"better not let Cassiopeia here you say that" finish Boomer

"we were told that this station marks the federation boarder! May be you will be lucky" The Captain than pressed a button that send the station a message in many languages and waited for a answer, a reply came in English of the Centauri.

"This is outer rim 5 to alien vessel, please identify"

The Captain pressed a button and began to speak "outer rim 5, this is cargo Kong 156795, we have a medical Emergency, we request permission to Dock"

"Kong 156795, what is the situation of your medical Emergency?"

"Outer rim 5, we have a human with heavy head and brain injury that needs medical treatment mediately, I am sending medical report now"

A few minutes later and a reply came "Kong 156795, you have permission to dock in bay 5, medical personal will meet you! Also a security personal will meet you to go over your logs"

"our Logs?"

"Kong 156795, it's just routine, we will have Warships from the Federation arriving in a few weeks"

"understood Outer rim 5" then the Captain turned to Starbuck and Boomer "this explain about the lack of traffic, most of those who are leaving are what you may call low life of the Galaxy. When a military power comes for a visit, those who are wanted would usually leave in a hurry"

"if they are in a hurry to leave" said Starbuck winking at boomer "may be we can score a few things on the cheep"

Two little ships that the station call tugs met the ship, the captain was ordered to power down and in three minutes! they were docked and receiving the medical and security personal. The Medic gave Apollo the once over and with Sheba beside them, they took him to the station medical centre straight away.

The security team looked at the Freighter logs and found out what it was carrying, "DAM" said one of the guards "your carrying Tylium"

The colonials turn to the captain "Tylium"

"yes, we are going to trade it with the federation. I believe it will make us rich" said the captain

"one thing for sure! Your not staying here, you have one hour to leave" finished the guard "that stuff is dangerous"

The captain told the colonials how it was useless to them and mostly just dump it on a unused moon, that was until they heard that the federation would buy it. The colonials then gathered all they had and left the ship, thanking both the captain and the doctor and gave them a few pieces of auric

TBC


	29. Chapter 29

I do not own or have any part of the profits from these show, this is just for fun, I am not a writer and have no concepts of how to write still find it confusing of how to bring some words together, you will find some spelling mistakes and even bad gramma, so as I said, this is for fun. If any one is going to comment about my writing skills. This story is in BSG78 TOS , and the rubbish of 1980 and that new series have no part in this story.

I am sorry for removing this story, but I need to add a few more comments for those foolish people who insist to compare this story with the TV shows. This is different story because it is mine. GET OVER IT. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT, BEST OF ALL DON'T COMMENT EITHER.

There are those who believe that life here began out there, far across the universe, with tribes of humans who may have been the forefathers of the Egyptians, or the Toltecs, or the Mayans. That they may have been the architects of the great pyramids, or the lost civilizations of Lemuria or Atlantis. Some believe that there may yet be brothers of man who even now fight to survive, somewhere beyond the heavens.

The Rise of the Atlantis

Chapter 29

Starbuck, Cassiopeia, Athena and Boomer all stood watching them take Apollo away with Sheba wanted to following him, the security guard around the Andronian freighter wouldn't let any one else of the ship go until they were finish with the logs, which they finished pretty quickly when they found out they were carrying Tylium

One of the ugliest creatures you ever saw walked up to them, later they would find out they were called Canine's "So you humans met with a bit of bad luck" it said with what Starbuck thought was a smile, he held up a card for them "please read this" Starbuck looked at it "don't worry! We let any one in here" Starbuck read the list of do and don't while they were on the station "as you can see! the Fee for entering the base is one hundred credits per person, six humans, six hundred credits or you can leaves with"

"we don't know what your credit's are? But how much is one of these worth?" said Starbuck as he gave the Guard a Cubit

"what is this! Gold?" he ask but not really wanting an answer,

but he got one any way "it is what we call auric"

The guard just looked at him as he place it in a small machine that analysed it "this is 99% Gold alright and it's worth about 200 credit's!"

"well that is good, here!" he gave the Guard two more and a third one for a tip "have a drink on me"

"yes sir, you are clear, welcome to outer rim 5"

They all walked passed the guard and Starbuck said to Boomer "I don't believe our good luck, with my big win before the attack! and the Cubits we all have together, we might be able to get out of a very sticky situation"

"this time I am glad I am lost with you" said Boomer "with Starbuck luck on our side, we'll own this station in a yahren" they all just laugh and walked into the station.

After finding the medical centre they all waited with Sheba for information about Apollo, in the waiting room they had some sort of in station media feed. Playing on the TV screen was a message in many languages that was repeating every thirty centon or minutes as they call it here. News about the arrival of a Federation fleet in a few weeks, it then suddenly changed to included news about a federation frigate ship responding to a medical emergency appearing suddenly close by the station.

A human in a uniform unknown to them walked into the Medical centre and met with the stations Doctor than walk through the another door. Having seen the first Human in 30 Yahrens(years), they were wondering if he were part of the thirteenth but it was Apollo who they were here to find out about.

Several minutes later and the same human came back out and walked up to the colonials, "hello, my name is Doctor Jim Tim's, I am chef medical Officer of the Frigate Wellington"

"How is Apollo" asked Sheba

"he will live, but the metal piece had damage part of his brain. I do not know how much damage it has done until I have a look, it would have been best if the piece was left alone but I understand the Andronian doctor didn't fully know the Human body. Hopefully the damage will be corrected, but you are looking at a two or three hour operation, until then you could either wait or do some shopping"

"Doctor I am also a medical officer from a Battlestar, Can I help in any way?" said Cassiopeia

"a Battlestar, well You are more than Qualified enough to help me"

"I am staying here" said Sheba

"I'll stay with you" finished Athena

"like I said, it may take some time" said Jim

"I am still staying here" that was all Sheba said and Jim saw it was useless to argue

"Well then, think I might go and find something to eat and drink" said Starbuck

"I am going with you, Just so that you don't get into any trouble" said Boomer

"me! get into trouble! No way" the two just laugh "do you want any thing while we are gone"

"no thanks" said Sheba

"best find some thing to eat" finished Athena and both nodded, they knew Sheba haven't ate for a while. First thing they have to find some thing for them and bring it back quickly, they were in luck as they found a place a few doors from the medical centre. They gave enough to Athena for both of them and went to explore the station.

A few minutes later and they walked into a very large shopping mall, it was several levels with an open space in the middle of the levels. It looked as high as a Battlestar, but we all know it wasn't. Starbuck and boomer walked slowly around the shops, Starbuck than stopped, "thank the gods" the shop sold fumerellos, in fact the next twenty shops sold every type of Cigarettes, cigars, smokes, weed and plant that the being in the universe smokes. The last time Starbuck had any type of decent fumerellos was before the destruction.

"can I help you" said a very seductive voice, the voice came from a cat like creature, he found out earlier that she was called a Felian from a seedy alien who asked if he was looking for a female company. Starbuck was in heaven, this station was his type of place.

"I haven't see a decent fumerellos in a long time" he said as he smelled what the box called a cigar, he also placed it near his ear

"you looked like a man of stature" she said as she pulled out another box and open it "these are my best cigars, you will they taste a lot better an those" she passed one to Starbuck and boomer and they took one each

"hmmm they do smell nice" said Starbuck as she lit both cigars, after a few puff's " very nice" and Boomer nodded

"You know Starbuck, this is the first Time I am very pleased to be marooned with you" he said as he puffed away. Starbuck bought four boxes of these cigars and headed on shopping, there were very type of shops with every thing they ever wanted.

The next shop Starbuck and boomer visited had them coming out with two new set of suits, when Cassiopeia saw the boys in their new suits! They all couldn't stop laughing, both of them walked into and looked at many other shops that they would later visit with the girls at a another time.

Right now though, Starbuck and Boomer wanted a drink. They found a tavern on the lower level with no one really in it, which was find by them. Both men walked up to the bar and ordered two pots of Ale they called beer. Finding a comfortable table in the corner, they both put their shopping bags down and sat down, Boomer tasted his beer first "Hey! This ain't to bad" he said

Starbuck also sipped the ale "nice! Not as watery as they served on Galactica, but very nice" to the aliens running the Bar, their boss had watered down their ale as too not lose the flavour. They knew if they did watered it down to much, they would start losing customers.

They had both finished three more mugs of beer before Starbuck notice a card game in the back, the game they played was nothing similar to what they knew. Some of them were calling it Federation Poker, one player said "if this is what those federation fools call a game? I think it might be best to go somewhere else"

"don't be a fool!" and he looked over at Starbuck and boomer watching the game "tell me humans! You are federation" said another player

Starbuck said "No! We are colonial"

"what is Colonial?" said a third player

"why don't you join us Colonial" said the first player, Boomer was pleading Starbuck not to but the gambler in him was too strong. Starbuck spent a few minutes watching the game and started to pick it up "here human, take my place! And I will help you"

Boomer pleaded even more but Starbuck agreed to play, they had a few practise games before playing the game for real. Two cubits, or two hundred credits got Starbuck into the Game with who he found out later was the tavern owner.

He lost the first few hands before breaking even, then he won his first hand. For the next several hands it was the same, win a little and lost a little. Then came the final hand, the pot in the middle of the table had every thing every player had.

It was more cubits or credit any have seen in there life time, each player back out of the hand "Dam, it's to rich for me" said one player

"and me" that left just Starbuck and the Tavern owner, the final bet was the Tavern and three very nice apartments into the pot.

"I call" it was time to see what they had, both players put their cards on the table. The Tavern had a pair of Two's

"will the two Colonial called Starbuck and Boomer please return to the medical centre" came an announcement over the stations speakers

"looks like we have to go" said Boomer

"Looks like it" and Starbuck place his hand on the table, two pairs! Starbuck won the game and every thing in the pot.

Boomer was happy, extremely happy! "I am going with you no matter where you go, with this type of luck" He just notice Starbuck luck at it finest moment, the tavern and the apartment were his.

"like I said boom boom, we could own this station before long" said Starbuck

Both of them will find out later that the game was rigged, the tavern owner was wanted by the federation wanted him to get rid of it quickly. Because the Federation were coming to the station, no body wanted buy the tavern of him. After a second call for Starbuck and boomer, they signed the papers, shut every thing down and return to the medical centre.

TBC


	30. Chapter 30

I do not own or have any part of the profits from these show, this is just for fun, I am not a writer and have no concepts of how to write still find it confusing of how to bring some words together, you will find some spelling mistakes and even bad gramma, so as I said, this is for fun. If any one is going to comment about my writing skills. This story is in BSG78 TOS , and the rubbish of 1980 and that new series have no part in this story.

I am sorry for removing this story, but I need to add a few more comments for those foolish people who insist to compare this story with the TV shows. This is different story because it is mine. GET OVER IT. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT, BEST OF ALL DON'T COMMENT EITHER.

There are those who believe that life here began out there, far across the universe, with tribes of humans who may have been the forefathers of the Egyptians, or the Toltecs, or the Mayans. That they may have been the architects of the great pyramids, or the lost civilizations of Lemuria or Atlantis. Some believe that there may yet be brothers of man who even now fight to survive, somewhere beyond the heavens.

The Rise of the Atlantis

Chapter 30

Outer Rim 5 space station

The new Kiowa cloaking class Frigate Wellington is the newest ship to be launch by the federation, it's design was taken from the Earth internet computer system and adapted. At 660 foot or 200 meters long, this warship was mostly built for fleet defence and would be able go toe to toe with a similar size ship.

This new class has a point defence laser cannons for fighter defence, two heavy plasma cannons in the nose and several types of ship to ship missiles as well as a few of those city buster Nuclear weapons from earth.

With this new stealth technology, our ships can secretly move into an enemy area prior to any fleet insertion. The new transporting beams can also place our spies or take some one out of hard situations in a second, it was just like those star trek TV shows! it made reconnaissance and spying a lot easier.

The Wellington was given to the secret service department, it first mission was to transport Major's Peters and Jones to outer rim 5 space station. The both men would use the small personal ship to arrive at the station, leaving the Wellington some distant from the station so the Wellington can cloak and move in closer to the station.

The Major's arrived at the station about a week before the Andronian Freighter, Henry and Raj had visited the station many times and already have several prisoners beamed straight into the Wellington's brig.

The Station's Protocol suggest that any military force should give the station management an advanced warning of their visit, once the federation gave their warning! A lot of the low life had been leaving the station before their visit.

Major Peters and Jones were just about go to the station when a message came from the Commander of the ship for them to report to the bridge, when they arrived, Commodore Eddie Darbie was going over some report with the chief medical officer of the ship when they arrive "what is it Commodore"

"we just intercepted a message from the station to any federation Human doctor declaring a medical emergency" said Eddie

"what type of emergency?" said Jones

Captain Jim Tims, The ships CMO answered "it would seem that a Kong Cargo ship has come across a small derelict ship with six humans on board, one of them is in a bad way. A piece of metal was logged in his brain, it has been removed but the patient is still in a bad way. They have asked for help and sent us these medical reports on the man and if left to these aliens, this person will either be crippled, paralysed or even brain dead the rest of his life or he will die on the table. I can easily fix the problem if given the opportunity"

"So what you are saying doc! is this person! Who ever he is! can be saved if you can get to the station Quickly?" said Peters

"yes Captains, I know your mission but I must ask you to think that this is a Human life" said Tims

"besides that! These men could be from the Galactica?" said Eddie as he let the statement hang

"are they Colonial?" Said Jones "the ones we been waiting for the last twenty years ago"

"Okay Commodore! do it" Peters

The Wellington dock with the station five minutes after the cargo ship, they had to move away from the station to de-cloaked away from sight. The crew didn't want to give away any secrets that they might have to, the CMO and his helpers were lead to the Medical centre while Raj and Henry headed for their next target.

Nearly all those they were looking for have either left the station or in the Wellington's brig, only one being they knew was still at the station and that was a Canine by the named of Dax.

He was not only wanted by the federation, but by his own people as well. Dax was the prize catch, before he became the owner of a tavern! Before he decided to retire and take life easy, he was a pirate and had been wanted for both piracy and murder.

It had taken a few days when they first arrived for Raj had found him, he own a small tavern called Dogs dinner in the lower parts of the station. The tavern had it's reputation as being one of the worst and roughest places on the station, Raj heard that Dax was so disparate to get rid of the tavern! He had enough funds hidden to keep him comfortable for the rest of his life, so the next poor unsuspecting chump that came into his tavern.

He knew the federation would be looking for him and when he heard the arrival of the Federation ship, he was about to just walk out of the tavern! That was until Starbuck walked into the Tavern.

Dax didn't know it but some body close to him, who wanted the reward credit, he had planted a tracking device on him. It monitored every move he made, all the Majors had to do was to a chance to grab him any time they wanted.

When Raj found him again, he was playing cards with a human. This human was one of those that came from the Kong registered Cargo ship declaring a medical emergency, Raj knew that Dax was looking for a chump to unload the tavern and was worried that Dax had in fact found his chump and he was right.

Raj watched the last hand, Dax should have clean him up! But instead he broke up a full house and put the tavern onto the pile, the blonde man he was playing with knew how to play cards.

The Blonde fella, His friend was calling him Starbuck only had two pair. Dax! On the other hand now only had a pair, the Dogs dinner now had a new owner.

"this tavern is yours Human!" said Dax "I go clear my things out" Raj knew Dax had notice him and had made his way to his room and left by a secret exit. The two Major's tracked Dax all the way to the private docks on the other side of the station, A few minutes later! The Wellington left the station to chased down the ship.

They found the ship a few hours later attacking a very small cargo ship, Fortunately for the Cargo ship's distress call! the Wellington was there in minutes and caught Dax and his friends in the act of piracy.

The Wellington's Captain cloaked his ship and came in as close as he can before letting the pirates know they were there, the first rounds from the plasma cannons had cripple the pirate ship engines. The frigate point defence guns then destroyed the pirate small cannons, three minutes is all it had taken for the boarding crew to finishing those who resisted.

Dax ended up sitting in the Wellington brig, along with the remaining crew of the pirate ship and other prisoners from the station.

Back at he station, Raj decided to go and have a talk with this Starbuck fella to see where they were from. When Raj arrive back at the tavern, it was closed and locked up.

TBC


	31. Chapter 31

I do not own or have any part of the profits from these show, this is just for fun, I am not a writer and have no concepts of how to write still find it confusing of how to bring some words together, you will find some spelling mistakes and even bad gramma, so as I said, this is for fun. If any one is going to comment about my writing skills. This story is in BSG78 TOS , and the rubbish of 1980 and that new series have no part in this story.

I am sorry for removing this story, but I need to add a few more comments for those foolish people who insist to compare this story with the TV shows. This is different story because it is mine. GET OVER IT. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT, BEST OF ALL DON'T COMMENT EITHER.

There are those who believe that life here began out there, far across the universe, with tribes of humans who may have been the forefathers of the Egyptians, or the Toltecs, or the Mayans. That they may have been the architects of the great pyramids, or the lost civilizations of Lemuria or Atlantis. Some believe that there may yet be brothers of man who even now fight to survive, somewhere beyond the heavens.

The Rise of the Atlantis

Chapter 31

Outer Rim 5 space station

Apollo operation went well and was resting in the station hospital ward, as they called it and would spend a few days in care. There was a slight chance he that he will have some sort of brain damage and would not be able to talk to well, there was also a chance he would remain in a wheel chair as well. Right now there wasn't much any one could do and Starbuck knew the girls need a change in scenery, Cassiopeia worked with the Federation doctor and saw just how skilful he was to repair the damage.

Boomer and Starbuck decided to take the girls for a meal before telling them what had happen, they took them both to one store and bought nearly the whole shop out of there clothes, the girls ate well at the restaurant "Cassiopeia! Remember what what Starbuck said said when we arrived, how we would own this station if we are here long enough?"

"What have you done Starbuck?" asked Cassiopeia

"Me! Nothing, just won a Tavern and three apartments in a card game"

"I don't believe it" said Athena

"I know" said boomer

"what are they like?" asked Sheba

"haven't seen the apartments yet, but the tavern may need a little clean up" said Starbuck

"Okay then" said Cassiopeia "show us" After the meal, both men brought the girls to the tavern just to show of to the girls. "well that one thing that's going to change"

"what's that?" said Starbuck

"the name, the dogs dinner! What in Kobols name is a Dog?" said Athena

"it's what we call a Daggit" said Boomer, they all walked around the tavern just to see what it is like and while they were there, they of course had a drink or two while cleaning it up a bit.

Raj waited until they were on their second drink before he walk into the tavern.

"I am telling you Starbuck! One day your luck is going to run out" said one of the girls

"no way Cassie ..." Starbuck than notice Raj walking into the tavern "I am sorry but we are closed"

"just want a beer" said Raj "and a little information?"

"what's a beer" said Sheba, Sheba wasn't doing much as she was still thinking of her husband

Starbuck grab a few bottle's out of a small cooler "one of these" and hand one to every one

"oh an ale" said Athena

"told you they have funny names" and he passed the final one Raj "it's the last one and it's on the house! Depending on what the information is and weather we can help!"

"thanks mate, I saw that last hand of your game and I have to tell you that Dax gave you that hand?" said Raj

"sorry, and you are?" said Starbuck

"the name is Major Raj Jones, Federation Presidential security" and Raj show his badge

"so your the law here" asked Sheba

"No, not yet! Not until the fleet arrives any way" said Raj

"So your federation" said Boomer

"yes"

"My name is Captain Starbuck and this is Lieutenant Boomer, former Pilots of the Battlestar Galactica" as soon as Starbuck mention the Galactica, Raj became very excited

"we just arrive here on that cargo ship with a Medical Emergency" said Boomer

"so you were on that ship?" and they both nodded "well our friend who you won this tavern from, his name is Dax and was a wanted criminal. He was waiting for some chump to unload this tavern on so he could escape before the fleet arrived, but your emergency brought us here sooner than planned and he had to move quickly, you got the tavern and he ran"

"so are you telling me that I was con into owning this place?" said Starbuck

"yes"

"well as I see it, a win is still a win" said Athena "we had nowhere to stay"

"at lest we have some where to sleep" finish Cassiopeia

"well we haven't seen the apartment yet" said Starbuck "they may need to clean up before we move in"

"I think it is a good bet that we go and look at these apartments" said Sheba "especial before Apollo gets out of Hospital"

"I have some thing else you might want to hear! The fleet will not be here in two weeks as they said, because of your emergency! We had to bring the visit forward and we are not just coming for a visit, this station will become a frontier Base of the federation"

"so we are going to lose every thing anyway?" asked Cassiopeia

"probably not, but for now! there is a favour I would like to ask?"

"and what is that?"

"well …. I was wondering! As the new owners of the tavern and the apartments, if one of my teams could have a look around the tavern and storage area's"

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt" said Cassiopeia "only if we can look as well"

"Major, wouldn't a military base would need a place for warriors to have a drink" said Starbuck

"they would, I may know some one who can help you get this place up to scratch first" said Raj, he walked a few steps and talked to his wrist, Boomer and Starbuck heard the word Galactica and they both heard a "will do" he then turn to the Colonials "A team will be here in twenty minutes" he sat on one of the bar stools and had a big mouth full of the beer to finished it "Captain you mention before that you were pilots from a Battlestar Galactica, what is a Battlestar Galactica?" Raj asked the question to make sure he had the right people.

With a heavy heart, Starbuck began to tell their story "The battlestar Galactica is the last surviving battlestar of the colonies and our home for the last 20 Yahrens, I mean years" for the next twenty minutes the group told their story, of the Cylons and the destruction of billions of people and the Colonies. By the time the team arrived, Raj knew the whole story and before searching the tavern, Raj radioed back to the Wellington, almost immediately a message was sent to Alpha Centauri "Code alpha 12" to President Gaia.

Code alpha 12 was a code in waiting for news of the Galactica and the Cylons! as soon as President Gaia received word, she prepare the fleet to head for the space station. The Battle Group Atlantis, the Leviathan and the Taura and others would leave a week earlier than expected.

The President decided to send Sire or Admiral Sun, he was still officially a Colonial warrior and the President gave him temporary command of His beloved Ship once again to meet the Galactica.

The Wellington search team arrived at the tavern startled Starbuck and Boomer as they reached for their pistols, this made the girls laugh. The search team were a squad of well trained Frillies, "don't worry captain, they are friends! we call them Frillies, they have a great nose for finding things" in fact is was their tongue, not their nose that they could detect any thing hidden.

The Colonials watched them searching the storage area's, what they found had confirmed that Dax was involved in a lot of smuggling. Thousands of creates of alcohol, tobacco and other luxuries just waiting to go over the boarder to the Kong's. They were not illegal here but on the Kong side they were and some of the Kong's will pay big for some of these items.

To Starbuck joy! they found several creates with boxes of cigars, he put one in his mouth and lit it, "sweet" he had a few puffs "these are good" and gave one to Boomer and Raj and he even offered to one of those frillies, which he ate and then spat it out

The frillies then searched the private Quarters and found several secret hiding places, they then found a holomap that was marked Dax drop off places. Also they found number of very valuable items, these were stolen from a Canine and Feline Museum's and an old manuscript with an old map.

Three days later, Apollo was cleared to leave the hospital ward and given into the custody of Cassiopeia and Sheba. As a celebration of Apollo being released from hospital, they closed the tavern to the public and invited the two majors, Commodore Darbie and the Doctor for dinner. Apollo will never fly a viper again as he had lost some of his motor skills, but he will still make a full recovery.

With the help of the Wellington chief, the girls to cook a wonderful spread! Every one enjoyed the meal. After a great feed they all sat back in their chair enjoying a glass of the best wine the tavern had to offer and for those who wanted them, a Cigar.

Henry stood as several frillies wheeled in a TV monitor, "Can I have every one attention" the talking died away as they gave Henry all their attention "first off I want to thank the chief and the ladies for a great meal" and every one agreed

"Apollo, we have waited until you were well enough to tell you our story. You were right to think we were hiding something from you, but we would like to clear this up now. Most of us are from Earth"

At that point Starbuck said "praise the Lords" two of the Girl started to Cry while Cassiopeia keep quiet, she knew where they were from, thanks to the doctor. Apollo just bowed his head and Boomer couldn't say a word

Raj than stood "please, there is a story we have to tell you. Unfortunately Earth is still a restricted Planet"

"restricted, what does that mean Captain?" said Apollo

"it means that Earth is not really ready meet any space faring civilisation" Said the Commodore "but please, let us tell you the whole story! There are some pictures we need to show during our explanation, it all started in the year of 1950. To help you understand, on Earth! The year now is 2040"

TBC


	32. Chapter 32

I do not own or have any part of the profits from these show, this is just for fun, I am not a writer and have no concepts of how to write still find it confusing of how to bring some words together, you will find some spelling mistakes and even bad gramma, so as I said, this is for fun. If any one is going to comment about my writing skills. This story is in BSG78 TOS , and the rubbish of 1980 and that new series have no part in this story.

I am sorry for removing this story, but I need to add a few more comments for those foolish people who insist to compare this story with the TV shows. This is different story because it is mine. GET OVER IT. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT, BEST OF ALL DON'T COMMENT EITHER.

There are those who believe that life here began out there, far across the universe, with tribes of humans who may have been the forefathers of the Egyptians, or the Toltecs, or the Mayans. That they may have been the architects of the great pyramids, or the lost civilizations of Lemuria or Atlantis. Some believe that there may yet be brothers of man who even now fight to survive, somewhere beyond the heavens.

Just before I go on, orionastro asked a question about chapter 31 . very good new chapter, but in previous chapters you indicated that earth was now part of the Federation , after the End of WWIII . So why is it restricted ? . Cant hardly wait for the next chapters.

I was thinking about this, the answer is simple, when ever you join an organisation, there is a probation period. In this period, the person is restricted in certain things. In my story, even though the federation are using people from earth and Earth has join the Federation, as the planet it self is still restricted to any aliens until a certain time. Hope that answers your question

The Rise of the Atlantis

Chapter 32

Outer Rim 5 space station

Two hours and a huge bowl of what the federation called Sweets later, the full story of how the federation came about. The next story was about Admiral Sun and the Taura, the colonial just sat there with their jaws on the floor. Some of them heard the Tauran republic but thought it to be a small crack pot organisation, not a full scale military force.

"we just heard that the Admiral will arrive here in a couple of days, may be you all can have a good chat" Said Raj "in the mean time, there is another mystery we have asked you. Some weeks ago! beings we called Canines" Raj pressed a small holograph disc and an image of the Canine appeared

"the creature I won this tavern from!" explain Starbuck

"yes Starbuck, they found a very badly damaged ship, this ship!" and the hologram changed to a photo of the ship

"by the lords!" said Apollo "It looks colonial! Old but still colonial"

"we thought so too, may be you can have a look at the ship later" said Raj "it on this station under Guard"

"yes, thank you" finished Starbuck

"Good, now what you about to see is a bit graphic, it is the recording the Canine made when they boarded the ship" said Raj, all the group than focus on the TV screen as the same footage that was shown to them appear.

"careful, this could be a trap" they walked quietly through the corridor, door after door they checked "this is not a ship we know" said one "no, it is nothing I have seen, nether are these laser marks" then they entered another room "by the gods" one said "humans" said another "all dead" then the camera focus on a dozen human bodies "are they federation?" said one "no, these are different, look at the uniforms" "They are not going to be happy" "It's not our fault" the camera then kept moving further into the ship "here, three more humans" The camera focus on the body with it's head missing.

"Commander" said a voice off screen "what?" "this human is still alive, but is dying" the camera focus on him, "his wounds are fatal, he will not last long" another dog moved closer to the human "who are you Human?" the human slowly open his eye's and look at him and open his month and said "they are coming!" and he collapsed and died "the human is dead, Commander! What did that human say" the camera focus on him "he said they are coming?" "who?" "I don't know, may be the federation knows, take this ship in tow and head for outer rim 5! it's not far from here" "yes sir"

Raj turned off the hologram and saw the Colonials reaction and it was Starbuck that said the word we all understood "Don't look like Cylons"

"tell me Apollo! Does your Father have a last name or a family name?" ask Raj

"no colonial does Captain! But since the destruction of the colonies and the meeting from the people of Terra, my father has been telling us that if we did have a second name! it would be Sagan, as we are a direct descendant from the ninth lord of Kobol, Lord Sagan"

"yes! Father started to tell me this also!" said Athena

"I think you and your sister will need to go to Alpha Centauri to meet our president! Gaia Sagan, she is also the direct descendant of the ninth lord"

That was a bit of a shock, but once he had calm down, Apollo said "it will be my pleasure to meet her"

"Major, what about the Galactica?" said Boomer

"the rescue of the Galactica will begin as soon as the fleets arrives" remarked Henry "once we work out where they would be that is"

"Major, many yahrens ago or should I say your Years, a being gave us the direction to Earth?" Said Sheba

"ever since then! My father has been trying to keep to that course" said Athena

"Do you remember it?"

Starbuck started "yes! it's Quadrant Alpha, nineteen million sectars by Epsilon Vector 22,

Then Sheba continued "On a circular reckoning course of zero-zero-zero, point...nine."

and Apollo finished "In a star system with nine planets...and one sun."

"well that is Earth's solar system, but lets have a look at these directions" Raj pressed the hologram map again and the galaxy appeared over the table "this is a map of the Galaxy, and your Colonies are about here!" and he touched the hologram and the colonies with the sounding area, up to five light years magnified, "this is the last place that we knew the Galactica was"

"you knew about the Galactica?" said Starbuck

"yes, we knew about the destruction and the flight of the Galactica" said the Commodore

"so why didn't you come to help us!" said Sheba! As she was getting angry "you could have save a lot of lives"

"that was the problem! We couldn't" said Raj

"Why?" said Starbuck

"there were a few reason twenty years ago, one we didn't really have enough people" said Henry

"Two, we were at War with a race called Orbanians" said Eddie "and our Alien neighbours refused us excess through their Territory"

"I see, those are all pretty good reason" said Apollo

"by the time we were ready and able, our intelligent agency lost her" said Raj, nothing more was really said! Apollo just put his hand on Sheba. Twenty Yahrens ago, there were barriers and dangers for the Federation to help.

Starbuck and Sheba then walked up to the hologram and traced the route the Galactica back to where they were last seen, from there they found the place where those of the ship of lights gave them the direction "right here" said Sheba and he pointed to the spot

"I will agree to that" said Starbuck

"lets have a look!" Henry started to pressing a few Keys "starting at this point, this should show us the route the Galactica and her fleet take" a line then appeared across the hologram "This is Earth" and he touch the area of the hologram "as you can see, the line completely misses it! But it does crosses Alpha Centauri"

"that's not all Henry, Look! the line is crossing through this station" finished Raj

"well I be, who ever this being was, he certainly has done his home work" said Henry, studying the map further, Henry saw something else "do you know what else! this route would have put the Galactica and her fleet through space that was previously owned by alien who would shoot first and asked question later, but is now free from any major alien territory"

"I was wondering why we haven't meet many aliens?" said Athena

"so tell me Apollo, if your dad had to divert from this route for any reason! Say a black hole or some sort of anomaly, He will try and get back on it?"

"Yes"

"Good, that will make things a lot easier" said Raj "do you have any Idea where you left the fleet"

"sorry Captain, I have no Idea" finished Apollo

"but I think I do" Boomer said as he walked up to the hologram and looked hard and found a matching star system "I was on duty on the bridge the night before we headed for the rising star, the last position of the Galactica as I remember is here!"

"that is even better!" said Raj as he started to press the buttons on his tablet "Apollo! What is the fastest speed of your slowest ship?"

".08 of light speed"

"so the fleet is not going any faster than .08"

"it was slower than that when we first started" said Boomer "but we have upgraded a few of the ships and lost a few"

"I see" and Raj pressed a few more keys "at their present speed, the Galactica and her fleet should reach this space station in another 50 years or Yahrens. But at light speed! Your fleet could be here in ….. four weeks"

"are we that close?" said Cassiopeia

"pretty much" said Raj "give or take a few days"

"so why don't you go and help?" said Sheba

"I am in no doubt that we will, first I have to send this information to Alpha Centauri and then we will have to wait for reply from the President" said Raj

"how long will that take Major?" said Apollo

"a few days may be?" said Raj

The Fleets were due to arrive in the next hour and the president, along with sire Sun would need this information to plan a rescue mission. Raj, Henry, Starbuck, Apollo and boomer headed for the stations hanger bays to look at the ship that the Canine's found.

TBC


	33. Chapter 33

I do not own or have any part of the profits from these show, this is just for fun, I am not a writer and have no concepts of how to write still find it confusing of how to bring some words together, you will find some spelling mistakes and even bad gramma, so as I said, this is for fun. If any one is going to comment about my writing skills. This story is in BSG78 TOS , and the rubbish of 1980 and that new series have no part in this story.

I am sorry for removing this story, but I need to add a few more comments for those foolish people who insist to compare this story with the TV shows. This is different story because it is mine. GET OVER IT. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT, BEST OF ALL DON'T COMMENT EITHER.

There are those who believe that life here began out there, far across the universe, with tribes of humans who may have been the forefathers of the Egyptians, or the Toltecs, or the Mayans. That they may have been the architects of the great pyramids, or the lost civilizations of Lemuria or Atlantis. Some believe that there may yet be brothers of man who even now fight to survive, somewhere beyond the heavens.

The Rise of the Atlantis

Chapter 33

Outer Rim 5 space station

Starbuck and Boomer followed the two Federation Majors to a canines private space dock near the top of the station, Outer rim 5 was built by allies of the canines over one hundred years ago. Sadly they had abandon the station to left their world, giving the station to the Canines! Now since the war with the Federation, the station would be now the property of the Federation.

Henry and Raj second job was to help Major Darlene Ferries to investergate the derelict space craft that the Canines had found drifting in space, Starbuck and Boomer was introduce to Darlene. The colonials were there to help the Majors what they knew and if they could shed some sort of light on who or what attacked and killed those on board.

"wow!" said Starbuck as they saw the ship inside the dock, it was far bigger than they thought from the film, they could tell that the scorch marks on the out side of the ship were not Cylon. "the Cylons would just destroy the ship and every one in it"

"unless they want prisoners" said Boomer

"if they wanted prisoners, they would have just force the ship down" said Starbuck as he felt one of the marks "remember Cree! He was force down on the Ice planet"

"yeah! That's right, but in open space? wouldn't they just board a unarmed ship?"

"pretty much" said Starbuck. They all walked into the ship and down the same corridor the Canines had walked in the film, but there was something else in the wall! something every one missed until Starbuck picked it out of the wall "what is this" he said as he passed it to Boomer

"nothing I have seen before" and Boomer passed it to Raj to look at, he then turned and yell over to one of those frilly things and it quickly scarred over.

"criss, have you seen any thing like this?"

Starbuck watch the creature as it's tongue flickered around the object "it is organic, salty" it tongue flickered again "no! That is blood but it is definitely organic"

Starbuck and Boomer just looked at each other, a creature that uses their tongue to identify objects. Criss made some clicking and hissing noises and the other frillies came over and look at it, the final verdict was that it was a class organic object, either from a creature or passed through one.

The Craft on the other hand was old, in fact it dated to well before the start of the Cylon. The computers came up with a single name of the ship, Hope. Every thing else on the computers were erased, nothing else was found.

The five walked out of the derelict craft and head to the stations morgue to inspect the bodies, the uniforms were nothing like the Colonials. They spent about twenty minutes looking over the bodies, they found scratchers, claws marks and laser burns on the bodies but nothing to help identify who they were.

A young Lieutenant walked into the morgue and handed a tablet to Darlene, Commodore Darbie was calling the majors about the arrival of the first of the battle fleets from Alpha Centauri. The Battlestar Taura battle group had arrived at the Station in response to the Wellington report, Admiral Sun wanted to look at the old craft and talk to the colonials.

The Atlantis and the Leviathan and other ships will arrived in about twenty hours, the Taura was about the biggest Battle Carrier any one of the Colonials had ever seen! Apart from the Pacifica, which was lost with at Molocay. Starbuck and Boomer called Athena and Cassiopeia to dress in their uniform and head down to the docks straight away, Sheba on the other hand stayed with Apollo. They were going to meet with an Admiral that was not only a Federation councillor, but also a colonial! this was going to be a meeting, that every one will feel like they were walking on egg shells.

Starbuck and Boomer stood with Majors Ferries, Jones and Peters awaiting for the shuttles carrying Admiral Sun. About the time the shuttles left the Taura, Athena and Cassiopeia were guided by troops from the Wellington and were quickly walked onto the dock "glad you can make it" said Starbuck

"wouldn't miss this for the world" Cassiopeia said

"to actually see a Federation Battlestar" said Athena

"Actually, on the outside! she a Colonial Battlestar" said Raj "but she is all federation on the inside"

"you said that the Taura is a Pacifica class battlestar" said Athena "built in the Colonies!"

"yes, I believe she is the only the second built Pacifica in the colonies" said Henry

"right now I am not to sure, but yes! The Pacifica was also destroyed at Molocay" said Starbuck "she was said to have a third fighter bay" The destruction of the Pacifica was information taken from Pegasus when Cain meet Adama and the Galactica, the logs were transferred to each ship as record if either ship was destroyed.

" the battlestar entire top of the battlestar's mid section is a launching and landing platform. "said Boomer "sadly when she was destroyed while heading back home after the Battle of Molocay, Amazingly though, even with extensive damage from Molocay, the battlestar took out 3/4 of the Cylon Star forces"

"interesting, you and the Admiral will have a lot to talk about when you meet" said Raj

"so how's Apollo?" said Henry

"he is doing well" said Cassiopeia "Sheba is looking after him"

"he needs the rest, Doc said it's going to be a long recovery" said Raj

Five shuttles landed and out of four of the shuttle, federation marines ran out and lined the dock. These men and women were dressed in battle camouflage and carrying laser rifle's that were design not only a Cylon centurion, but also a heavy raider. Raj was explaining that when the Taura arrived, our scientist develop a more power full pistol and rifle using the federation crystal. Starbuck noted the amount of warriors coming out of the shuttles, but it was Boomer who commented,

"I believe that you shuttle hold more Warriors than ours?"

"yes Lieutenant! we took your colonial shuttle and striped them of every thing not needed, we almost rebuild them. We replace your chemical liquid Tylium fuel engine and placed a Tylium crystal powered Engine" said Raj

"we also remove that tank you have in every shuttle" finish Henry

"the landram" said Starbuck

"yes, now we can fit about fifty marines to each shuttle" finished Henry as the doors of the fifth shuttle open, but a different group of warriors came out this time "secret service" henry whispered, this group lined the gangway and stood in front of the first group. Four men then followed them down and walked over to the Majors, every one saluted him (except the colonials)

"Major Ferries"

"yes sir" said Darlene and shock her hand

"the president highly recommends you and I can see why now"

"thank you sir, may I introduce to you Majors Peters and Jones"

"sir" they said as they saluted

"yes, the president boys! Did you get all of your list"

"most of them sir, sir may I introduce Captain Starbuck, Lieutenant Boomer and Athena and Doctor Cassiopeia"

"yes, the colonials" they were about to salute him when He greeted them Colonial style "I am Admiral Sun or should I say Councillor Sun, it's great to meet another Colonial after so long"

"Colonial?" said Athena

"Yes!" said Sun "I am member of the Tauran Republic, we left the colonials almost 40 yahrens ago to find help to fight the Cylons." said Sun

"but like I said, we lost your fleet" said Raj

"yes, it was a very hard time. First let me introduce to you Fleet commander Rex, He is in command of Taura battle fleet" and they all shook their arms colonial style "this is Commander Hicks, Captain of the Taura and his second in command, Colonel Zac"

After the introductions, the marines head into the station while Sun party walked to where the Derelict was being stored. "thank you for the name Major Ferries, I have checked what record we have and the Hope was part of the rebel refugee fleet"

"rebel refugee fleet" said Starbuck

"yes Starbuck, before the Galactica, there was another refugee fleet. They left just as your civil war ended, we have been searching for it but this ship is the only clue we have"

"and was the first mission of my Fleet" said Sun

"why did you leave the colonies? Said Athena, Sun heard the pain and the anger in her first and he start to shed a tear

"the Tauran colony in Promar asteroid field was betrayed and your council destroyed it" said Hicks, every one was shocked at the statement and it was a few minutes before any one said any thing

through a croaky voice, Starbuck said "who betrayed you and why did the council?" The answer had every one angry

"a Councillor by the name of Baltar" said Sun

TBC


	34. Chapter 34

I do not own or have any part of the profits from these show, this is just for fun, I am not a writer and have no concepts of how to write still find it confusing of how to bring some words together, you will find some spelling mistakes and even bad gramma, so as I said, this is for fun. If any one is going to comment about my writing skills. This story is in BSG78 TOS , and the rubbish of 1980 and that new series have no part in this story.

I am sorry for removing this story, but I need to add a few more comments for those foolish people who insist to compare this story with the TV shows. This is different story because it is mine. GET OVER IT. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT, BEST OF ALL DON'T COMMENT EITHER.

There are those who believe that life here began out there, far across the universe, with tribes of humans who may have been the forefathers of the Egyptians, or the Toltecs, or the Mayans. That they may have been the architects of the great pyramids, or the lost civilizations of Lemuria or Atlantis. Some believe that there may yet be brothers of man who even now fight to survive, somewhere beyond the heavens.

The Rise of the Atlantis

Chapter 34

After inspecting the old ship, Admiral Sun and his group headed to spend some time with Apollo and the other Colonials. The Battle Groups of the Atlantis and the Leviathan will arrived at the Space station the following day, it was useless to wait for the due date any more! Every one knew they were there.

The old station owners were told to expect a few hundred ships over the next two or three days, the steady stream of ship of all kinds as materials begin to arrive for building the military space station a few hundred kilometres away. The outer Rim 5 would still be a civilian owned station and would supply a place were people could by or sell any thing they need, Outer Rim 6 though would be a military station and would be the area security centre.

Nearly one hundred and fifty ships will arrive by the end of three days, but the biggest ships any one would see were the Atlantis and the Leviathan battle groups. Each Battlestar group normally had two Battle cruiser, three Tiger battleships and four destroyer class ships to protect the Battlestar.

Admiral Sun and his team walked up to the front of Starbuck tavern, but it was Raj who said "hey Starbuck! When are you going to change that sign"

"as soon as I can think of something to change it" replied Starbuck

"how about …. 'The Colonies'" said Sun

"Sir!"

"that sounds good Starbuck" said boomer

"sure does" finished Cassiopeia and the others just nodded in agreement, tomorrow Starbuck will need to go to the supply centre and purchase materials to make a new sign. Admiral Sun sat at one of the large tables with Commander Rex and Hicks on either side, Apollo, Starbuck and Boomer sat with the Admiral. Every one else sat near them on different tables, it was now time for Admiral Sun to tell his story and gauge how the colonials will act.

"I don't know how to begin" said Sun

"I always find it best to start at the beginning" said Darlene

"well yes" started Sun "I suppose it started 1400 Yahrens ago, like the Galactica! A fleet of refugees left the colonies and simply disappeared, never to be heard from again"

"why would they leave in the first place Admiral" asked Boomer

"you see lieutenant, the victors always always can't! Where those that lost, just feel that they can not stay in there homes any more" Said Sun "may be they believed they may come back later! But not now"

"hard to understand, but yes" said Sheba as she sat down beside Apollo

"any, My job was two fold" Sun started again "I was to look for this lost fleet, The Taura Republic built the Taura for this mission alone and it was backed by the then president" The look on the Colonials face said it all, shock and unbelief

"are you telling us that President Adar, unbeknown to the council and the colonies! Had secretly built a battlestar, in the middle of a war! To look for refugees that left the colonies some 1400 Yahrens ago" said Apollo

"no! I said the President of the colonies, I did not mention Adar" said Sun "the president when I left the colonies was a President Meads"

"he was arrested for treason almost 40 Yahrens ago" said Apollo

"That's right, he died in prison" said Boomer

"he was betrayed and murdered in prison by a fellow Tauran councillor who want nothing but power, and this fellow Tauran had shown his true colours by betraying the colonies to the Cylons"

"Baltar" said Starbuck

"yes, before the colonies he betrayed his own people. President Meads and several key council were arrested on false evidence and before a trail began, they were murdered" said Sun "but he was too late, the Taura and a fleet of ships managed to escape before the council sent a fleet to destroy what was left of our base at Promar asteroid field" he was looking at Sheba now "and I believe it was the Pegasus that was given the Job" Sheba just hang her head, to realised that Baltar had started his lies back than

"Sheba?" Apollo asked

Sheba just nodded her head "yes! It was the Pegasus, I was a Lieutenant back then" said Sheba "but we didn't destroy it, Father Just reported to the council that it was"

"so the base was left in tact" said Colonel Zac

"yes sir" finish Sheba

"yes" the Tauran's began cheering fist pump the air

"I don't understand Admiral" said Apollo

"it's easy Major" said Fleet commander Rex "Promar asteroid field is more than just a base, the Delphians gave us construction robots and last time we heard was they were on automatic and ordered to build battlestars"

"and those Robot could build a Battlestar! Depending on supplies, in a Yahren" Commander Hicks finish

"and! They have the room to store them too, Promar wasn't just one base in a asteroid" said Sun

Apollo just looked at Sun "are you telling me, if they had the materials! Those robot might have built 40 Battlestars"

"they could have!" said Hicks

Apollo looked back at Sheba "do you think that your father would have gone back to these bases after Gomorrah?"

"I have forgotten all about those bases! Yes he would"

"sorry Admiral" said Starbuck, with a cigar hanging out of his mouth "but you did say you had two missions"

"yes, the second was to find Earth" said Sun

"and you have" said Cassiopeia

"I believe our next job is also two fold" said Sun "first we need to find the Galactica and rescue her fleet of refugees"

"and the second" asked Apollo

"and the second is to find Commander Cain and our Bases and return to the colonies" said Sun

The Admiral reported to the President to inform her the developments, she agreed to send three battle fleets for the operation Galactica. Each battle Fleet contains 39 ships, One Leviathan class Battlestar battle Group and Three Columbia Class Battlestars battle Groups.

Each of these groups were supported by troop ships, support and supply ships, a the president also sent a further ten very large Cruise or colony ships. These ship that could easily hold more the 250,000 people or troops in each ship.

Gaia wanted these people removed from these old ship and taken to Alpha Centauri quickly for their safety. President Gaia wanted to talk with Admiral sun in the Taura's council room, with him was Majors Jones, Peters and Ferries. Along with Admiral Greg "boomer" Reed of the Leviathan battle Group, Admiral Abel Sagan of the Atlantis battle Group.

Hologram communication was opened, around the President were also the council members.

"it is good to see you all again"

"thank you ma'am, it good to see you to"

"have you find any more about that ship the canines found?" said Gaia

"only that it was part of the Tauran refugee fleet" said Sun

"okay, that task we will have to explore after the Galactica is rescued. Now, what about these Colonials and the caused of hat medical emergency" said Gaia

"yes Ma'am, the fleet commander son and his friends were in a shuttle returning to the Galactica when the Cylons attack. Apollo was seriously injured" answered Raj "they managed to survive thanks to a passing Andronian freighter"

"I see, He also have a sister, a Lieutenant Athena" said Gaia "what about the other colonials that were with him"

"yes Ma'am" said Sun "Captain Starbuck is a close friend of Apollo, what I understand is that they have been friends since child hood" These people were the first Colonials Sun have seen since they left the colonies "Starbuck is suppose to be engaged to Doctor Cassiopeia, but you wouldn't think so by the way he acts!" Sun smiled

"How does one acts when one is engaged" asked Abel

"You should know brother, or at least Alice would tell us" said Gaia and they both laughed, Alice was Abel wife of 30 years "carry on"

"yes ma'am, Captain Sheba is Apollo wife. She is said to be the daughter of one of their legend warriors call Commander Cain, who also missing in action" said Sun "I know Cain Ma'am, he is a very difficult man to read. We also think he would be heading for Promar asteroid field"

"Promar asteroid field! I thought you said it was destroyed?"

"we though so too Ma'am, Captain Sheba has told us that Cain didn't destroy the bases and that he could be headed there after he fought the Cylons" said Sun

"Interesting thought" finished Gaia "okay! Any one else?"

"Yes Ma'am, a Lieutenant Boomer, also a pilot but very keen on technical things" finished Sun "also Ma'am! Doctor Jim Tims of the Wellington reports that further test needs to be done on Apollo back to Alpha Centauri, he believes our Doctors could do more for him than he could now"

"tell him to send a report and I will give it to Helen Blanes" Helen Blanes was the granddaughter of the federation founding doctor Jodie Blanes, she was the first of the earther's to be trained by the Kobolians

"Yes Ma'am" said Sun

"Now Majors Jones and Peters?" said Gaia

"yes ma'am" they said standing from their seats

"how did you go with the list we gave you?"

"out of a list of twenty! We have caught 12 of them, Including Dax and a Captain Zeg" said Henry

"How in the stars did you manage to catch Zeg! At last reports, he was billions of light years away?" said Reed, a member of the council. Zeg is a Kong Pirate that the federation believes was receiving his orders from the High council of the Kong empire "that going to set the cat among the pigeons?"

"really sir it was by accident, we had a tracking device on Dax and when he ran! He ran straight to Zeg" said Henry

"I think you two will be getting a reward for this lot!" said Gaia "oh! That reminds me, due to the good work you did before this mission" said Gaia "Admiral Sun has something for you"

"Major Jones and Peters" and he walked up the Raj first removed their Majors symbol and replace them with Lieutenant Colonel pins

"congratulations Lieutenant Colonel Raj Jones and Peters" said Gaia "In the mean time! we have to prepare the fleet to rescue the Galactica and her refugees"

The Battlestar Taura will lead the rescue, with the Battlestar Atlantis and Leviathan will bring up the Cruise or colony ships. The new frigates of Sydney, Melbourne and the Newfoundland will leave to scout ahead of the fleets. Apollo and Sheba remained on the station under direct orders of the doctor, but Starbuck, Boomer, Athena and Cassiopeia will be on board the Sydney to scout ahead of the main fleet.

TBC


	35. Chapter 35

I do not own or have any part of the profits from these show, this is just for fun, I am not a writer and have no concepts of how to write still find it confusing of how to bring some words together, you will find some spelling mistakes and even bad gramma, so as I said, this is for fun. If any one is going to comment about my writing skills. This story is in BSG78 TOS , and the rubbish of 1980 and that new series have no part in this story.

I am sorry for removing this story, but I need to add a few more comments for those foolish people who insist to compare this story with the TV shows. This is different story because it is mine. GET OVER IT. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT, BEST OF ALL DON'T COMMENT EITHER.

There are those who believe that life here began out there, far across the universe, with tribes of humans who may have been the forefathers of the Egyptians, or the Toltecs, or the Mayans. That they may have been the architects of the great pyramids, or the lost civilizations of Lemuria or Atlantis. Some believe that there may yet be brothers of man who even now fight to survive, somewhere beyond the heavens.

The rise of the Atlantis

Chapter 35

The fleet sent out the Frigates to be the eyes of the fleet and to find the Galactica, three of these frigates was the Wellington, Melbourne and the New York. A new Kiowa class frigate called the Sword and a newer Searcher class frigate called The Hawk fanned out in front of the large battle fleet. Every single star system would be searched up to and at lest two days ahead of the main fleet before they left Outer Rim 5.

All these ships were version of their sister ship, the Wellington. At 660 foot or 200 meters long and a crew of 150 people, the Hawk is not only for fleet defence but also with the latest sensors and electronic surveillance system known to man. The sensors was a mixture of Terran technology, taken from a Terran destroyer that Admiral Sun captured on his trip to Earth and Kobalian, nearly four times more powerful than the Galactica or any Colonial ship Starbuck knew.

They had a few point defence laser cannons than the Galactica, but for added punch, these ships had exploding shells or anti-space craft shell for fighter defence. The Commander of the Wellington told Starbuck and Boomer that "these shells don't need to hit a fighter like a laser, they just need explode near it and if more then one is hear that fighter! Then we kill more ships in one hit than a volley of lasers can"

It was an extra defence for the smaller ship and when Starbuck asked if our Battlestars had them, all he got was just smiled. "of course"

These ship also had two heavy plasma cannons in their nose, they weren't as strong as the Battlestars but they can still pack a punch. These ships also have several types of ship to ship missiles and a couple of those city buster Nuclear weapons, Starbuck understood that these ships could give a good account for themselves against a capital ship.

For the next four weeks, the small ships surveyed the space ahead of the fleets and found new worlds and new young civilizations, one system might even have answers to the questions about the colonial refugee civil war fleet.

Boomer directions for finding the Galactica was pretty close, near to the end of the forth week! The Hawk reported they had came across forward Patrols of the Galactica. The Wellington, the Ship that Starbuck was on was furthest ship away from the contact and had just finished exploring a system of five planets when they receive the message.

Commodore Eddie Darbie, the Commander of the Wellington sat on his command chair finishing the report on this system.

"Commodore" Said a young female African lieutenant "the Hawk reports contact with two Colonial Vipers at extreme range"

Robert looked at his Holo-map, "the Hawk is here" he said to Starbuck "that makes us about a day from the Galactica position"

"If we change course to bring us around to here, we could see what is behind the Galactica as well" said Starbuck

"Good idea! Helm, Change course 20 degrees by Ten" said Robert

"yes sir! 20 degrees by ten"

"lieutenant Tims, inform the fleet we are changing course"

Several hours after changing their course, they detected two Cylon Basestars. Reports from the frigate Sword also pick up two basestars, that was four Basestars following the Galactica well past her range.

"it looks as if they are shadowing the Galactica" said Starbuck

"Commodore! The sword reporting another Basestar arriving"

"five Basestars, they are well out of the Galactica sensor range but still following them" Said Darbie

"they must have tag one or more of the refugee ships in the fleet!" said Peter's

"why are they following the fleet if they know where it is, why not just destroy it" said Starbuck

"Earth, they are letting the fleet take them to the thirteenth tribe so they can destroy all of us at once!" said Darbie

"sounds about right" said Boomer

"inform the fleet Lieutenant" said Darbie "lets see if we can't give them a little surprise of our own"

All five frigate cloaked and took up position around Galactica and her fleet, Darbie swung his chair around to face his sensor operator "Lieutenant, sweep the fleet for any signs of a tracking device"

"Yes sir"

"but the Galactica sensors would have detect and destroyed any tracking device the Cylon might try to put on them" said Starbuck

"your fleet has been running from the Cylons for twenty to thirty years now, the Cylon would have found a way" said Robert

"I am picking up several signals Commodore, undetectable by normal sweeps! Coming from several ships in the fleet"

"Frak!" said Starbuck

"Yes Captain, every time they attack you! They must have planted a device on as many ships as they can" said Robert

"so if we found one and remove it?"

"and there lays the problem" he then turned to his Communication officer "lieutenant! Inform Admiral Sun and then hook me up with the Commanders of the other Frigates"

Orders were to leave every thing as they were until the fleets arrives, keep an eye on the Cylons and help the Galactica any way we can but with out the fleet knowing. "we have to rescue the people and the Galactica with out the Cylons knowing" said Darbie "once we have the civilians out of the way!"

"then we will give those Cylon a battle that will be send them back to where they came from" finish Henry

Darbie was given orders to transferrer to the Melbourne, turning to his communication officer "inform the Melbourne to proceed behind the Cylons and see if there are any basestars behind them, go back as far as they can until the battle begins"

"yes sir"

The Battle Groups Atlantis, Taura and Leviathan arrived at a uninhabited system ahead of the Galactica and waited for Galactica's deep space Viper probe, Adama sends out vipers many days ahead of the fleet to give him some sort of eyes. They would then meet the probe and bring them aboard the Taura to meet Admirals Sun, there they will begin their plan of attack.

Battlestar Galactica

Adama Journal

It has been a six sectar(month) since I have lost my Son and Daughter, as well as their partners and friends. It was hard for us all, especially the children. We spent many hours and comforting each other, Troy was strong as a rock and was there when they needed him, he has helped all of us to get through this dark time.

We are continuing our journey to find Earth and hoping they will be strong enough to help us against the Cylons, even though we have not seen any sign of the Cylons, my greatest fear is that we are leading them to Earth. I do hope we find Earth soon, most of our original people are either dead or lost and I don't think their would be many of us still alive when we do.

Troy and Ben has taken the place of Apollo and Starbuck, their skills are almost matching their antics. Hera has proved to be like her mother in all ways, not only is she becoming a very good pilot! but like her mother and Grandfather, she is also quick to anger. She is now on a deep patrol with Troy, may be some quiet time might quiet her down. I just hope they come back safe and with some good news, our fuel needs are again low.

End Journal

Adama turned off the recorder and headed for the Bridge, Colonel Omega was given second in command after Athena disappeared almost a Yahern ago. "Report"

"Commander, every thing is quiet, no Cylon sightings. deep probe alpha was launched 2 centars(hours) ago, they should be coming out of sleep mode in 5 centons(minutes)"

"thank you Colonel carry on" Adama sat on his command chair, he had to let those who were capable to do their job to protect the fleet. Adama knew Troy, who is now Captain and in charge of Blue Squadron, would not have put Hera on Patrol if he knew she wouldn't be able to do it. Adama began signing his paper work but still had his mind fully on his Granddaughter her first Patrol.

Freedom System

Battlestar Taura

The system the fleet was in was called Freedom, named by Starbuck and would be the place were they would begin the rescue of the Galactica and her fleet. It had nine planets that almost mirror image of Earth's system with two habitable planets.

Admiral Sun plan was to place signal decoys around the outer edge of the system to draw in the Cylons, these decoys were to send radio and pictures of Earth past. They wanted the Cylons to come into the system thinking it was Earth, the decoys would not be activated until they were ready.

The Galactica was about seven days from the system at her currant speed, it would be the deep probe patrol that would be the first to arrive. Starbuck and Henry, Major Peters flew down to the best of the two habitual planets and set up the beacon from their wrecked Colonial shuttle and waited.

It was a nice spot so they set up a camping area, with fishing rods and barbie que and Starbucks esky "at lest we wont be bored" said Henry as they sat near a fresh water lake, Starbuck lit one of his cigar he found from his tavern and grab two bottles of ale from the esky and joined Henry near the lake.

Alpha Deep Patrol

The two patrol vipers moved almost silently through space at close to the speed of light, the pilot's inside were in sleep mode. Once the vipers achieved the speed required, they turned off their engines to reserve fuel and let the forward motion of the viper to take them where they needed while the two pilots slept.

A constant beeping kept ringing in Jolly ear, it took him a few microns(seconds) to understand what it was. Snapping out of his sleep mode, he looked to his instruments. His viper was picking up a distress beacon coming from the system ahead, the signal identified it as a colonial shuttle. "Hera! Wake up …." he waited a few micron "CADET"

On the other Viper, Hera was stirring out of her sleep "frak mum, just a few more microns" then she shot awake when she heard Jolly's voice yell CADET! Through her head phones "I am awake, I am awake"

"Good, now are you reading the same as I am"

Hera looked at her scanner, with still some fogginess in her vision "it's a Distress beacon" said Hera

"What else?"

It took her a few microns(seconds) "it's from a Colonial shuttle! And it coming from the system up ahead, Jolly! Do you know what this mean?"

"what Cadet?" said Jolly

"It could be mum and Dad!"

"we don't know that! It could be a Cylon trap"

"we are going to look?"

"send a report back to the Galactica that we are investigation a beacon contact"

Galactica Bridge

Gena, Starbuck Daughter was sitting at the communication station for her instruction course. Looking over her shoulder was Troy, her instructor. Troy thought it would be good to conduct this part of Gena course in the bridge as he knew he couldn't really focus while Hera was out on her first patrol, if any thing happen! At lest he would be here. Adama knew all this of-course, he knew why they were here and if Apollo and Sheba was still on the Galactica, they too would be here as well.

"Troy, I am receiving a message from Hera"

"Cadet, that is not the proper way"

"yes sir, sorry sir, Captain, I am getting a message from Deep probe Alpha. They have detected a emergency beacon from a Colonial shuttle from a system ahead of them, they are investigating" Troy then turn to Adama who stood from his chair when he heard Gena report

Troy turn to Adama and he was standing, they both was hoping that it could be the shuttle.

The Planet Freedom

The two fish they caught tasted great cooked on the barbie, Henry said they were like what those of Earth called a trout, and they were washed down with a beer or two. Starbuck was starting to hoped the probe would never arrive! He could really love living like this for a while. Communication from the Taura had told them that the probe entered the atmosphere of the planet an hour ago, they should have been here by now. That was when Starbuck heard something and yelled "you took your sweet time getting here"

TBC


	36. Chapter 36

I do not own or have any part of the profits from these show, this is just for fun, I am not a writer and have no concepts of how to write still find it confusing of how to bring some words together, you will find some spelling mistakes and even bad gramma, so as I said, this is for fun. If any one is going to comment about my writing skills. This story is in BSG78 TOS , and the rubbish of 1980 and that new series have no part in this story.

I am sorry for removing this story, but I need to add a few more comments for those foolish people who insist to compare this story with the TV shows. This is different story because it is mine. GET OVER IT. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT, BEST OF ALL DON'T COMMENT EITHER.

There are those who believe that life here began out there, far across the universe, with tribes of humans who may have been the forefathers of the Egyptians, or the Toltecs, or the Mayans. That they may have been the architects of the great pyramids, or the lost civilizations of Lemuria or Atlantis. Some believe that there may yet be brothers of man who even now fight to survive, somewhere beyond the heavens.

The rise of the Atlantis

Chapter 36

The two vipers entered the planets atmosphere on the other side of the planet, away from the beacon readings just in case it was a trap. If who ever was near the beacon was an enemy, the sonic boom wouldn't warn them they arrived.

They landed a few Kilometres away from the beacon and walked towards it, as they arrived at the site! they spotted two men sitting beside the lake and a Alien shuttle that was not Colonial, not far from them.

"That's not one of our shuttles" Jolly whispered and he drew his pistol, but Hera wasn't looking at the shuttle. She was looking at the blonde man sitting next too the lake with a dark hair person beside him, 'Dad' she whispered and started to run to them before Jolly grab her arm and pointed to the shuttle, she almost made a very big mistake.

They both walked around the campsite to get in between the two men and the shuttle! Just to see if they could see their faces, Jolly thought he recognised one, but the other! he never saw before, Both Hera and Jolly then walked slowly towards the men from different angles and were meet with a statement that made them laugh. "you took you sweet time getting here" Jolly recognised the voice and put his pistol back in it's place "there is an ale in the cooler, come over and join us"

Hera didn't worry about the ale, "uncle Starbuck"

"Hera" Starbuck then finally stood up from his chair as Hera ran the last few feet and gave him a hug "what in lords name are you doing on a deep patrol?"

"Troy said I was ready, where's Mum and Dad?" she looked around

"they are safe, here sit" both Jolly and Hera sat in the other chairs "now we have a lot to talk about in very short time to tell it, First! This is Colonel Henry Peters of the Federation, Henry, this is Hera! Apollo daughter and Jolly"

For the next thirty minutes, Starbuck told Hera and Jolly the whole story of what happen to them since the Cylon attack, he told of Apollo's injury and operation.

"who are these Federation and why are they helping us?" asked Hera

"One reason is they are our brothers!" said Starbuck

"You found Earth?" exclaimed Jolly

"well yes and No .. Earth is a restrict Planet at the moment! No one is allowed to go to Earth yet, but the Federation is the Thirteenth tribe" and Henry told the two pilots about the Thirteenth and what happen to them, he also told of the Taura and the fleet and how a few people helped to rebuild the thirteenth tribe.

"so what do you want to do with us" ask Hera

"we need you to come with me little one" said Starbuck "the Federation is going to rescue the fleet and those in charge need your help to talk to the Commander"

"why not just talk to him on the alpha channel" said Jolly

"they want to keep this as secret as they can, that is why we are here" said Starbuck

"you need to follow us back to the Taura and talk the one of the Federation council men" said Starbuck "but first lets clean all this up" they cleaned up the campsite and made ready to leave, Hera and Jolly return to their Vipers while Henry piloted the shuttle back into space. Twenty minutes later, with the Vipers following! The Battle fleet of the Taura, Atlantis and the Leviathan then made themselves known.

"OH MY" said Hera while Jolly never said a word, the shuttle was patch into their comm link and could hear every word they said

"impressive, ain't they" said Starbuck "and this is only three of their battle groups"

"Battle groups" said Jolly

"each Battlestar has a small fleet to protect it, the battlestars are just to valuable to lose by accident" Henry said over the Radio "Each Battlestar has two Battle cruiser, three Tiger battleships and four destroyer class ships just to protect it"

"and before you try to work it out Jolly! That is 27 ships just in this System" said Starbuck

"that's three Battlestars" said Hera

"not to mention the support fleet arriving in a few days" said Henry

"now follow me tightly" said Henry. The three small crafts flew a path towards the centre of the fleet, Jolly could see that any enemy wanting to destroy these Battlestar will have a fight all the way. There were ships every were, and not just war ship either! There were freighters and cruise ships of every size

"these weren't here when we came through" said Hera

"They were! They were just cloaked so you couldn't see them"

"Cloaked" asked Jolly

"will explain later" said Henry, as they flew to the middle of the fleet, Hera and Jolly spotted three of the biggest battlestars they ever seen in their lives. They turned slightly to line up with the front Battlestar and follow the shuttle in for a prefect landing, Waiting for them was Athena.

Hera and Jolly climb out of their Vipers and Hera ran towards Athena screaming her name, and gave her such a hug that Athena thought she was being crushed to death. Both girls started to cry and continued for what felt like hours! but just a few minutes, Jolly also walked up to her and Hugged her "there will be a few people very excited to know your alive"

"I can only imagine" said Athena, as Starbuck finally walked up to them "good, we are all here! now if you follow me, the Admiral's will meet you in the council room"

"what is a Admiral"asked Hera

"An Admiral is highest rank in the Federation military, a Rear Admiral and Vice Admiral command a fleet of ten ships. A Fleet Admiral who is in charge of battle fleets, and the Chief Admiral commands all space forces" said Henry

They all walked through a decom arch to destroy any nasties that they might have picked up on the planet then rode an elevator to the highest level of the ship. There they then walked down several corridors until they entered a very large room, more like a two story hall.

But Henry brought them to a smaller room to the side where three men were sitting at the table, Henry began introduction "may I introduce Councillor and Admiral Sun, Abel and Reed. Sirs may I introduce Cadet Hera, Apollo daughter and Lieutenant Jolly"

"Welcome aboard the Battlestar Taura, if you take a seat we can get started" two hours later and Hera and Jolly return too the Galactica, they had strict instruction not to tell any one until they talk to Commander Adama.

They had three hologram disc to give to Commander Adama, The first disc was the out line of the Federation attack plan for the Cylon and what must be done with the refugee fleet first. The second disc was a personal hologram from Apollo and Sheba for Adama and their children, and the second was from Cassiopeia and Starbuck for their Children.

TBC


	37. Chapter 37

I do not own or have any part of the profits from these show, this is just for fun, I am not a writer and have no concepts of how to write still find it confusing of how to bring some words together, you will find some spelling mistakes and even bad gramma, so as I said, this is for fun. If any one is going to comment about my writing skills. This story is in BSG78 TOS , and the rubbish of 1980 and that new series have no part in this story.

I am sorry for removing this story, but I need to add a few more comments for those foolish people who insist to compare this story with the TV shows. This is different story because it is mine. GET OVER IT. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT, BEST OF ALL DON'T COMMENT EITHER.

There are those who believe that life here began out there, far across the universe, with tribes of humans who may have been the forefathers of the Egyptians, or the Toltecs, or the Mayans. That they may have been the architects of the great pyramids, or the lost civilizations of Lemuria or Atlantis. Some believe that there may yet be brothers of man who even now fight to survive, somewhere beyond the heavens.

The rise of the Atlantis

Chapter 37

Colonel Omega, Hera and Jolly follow Commander Adama into his small office and just as the door was closed Hera couldn't hold back "grandfather! We found Starbuck, they are all alive"

"What! Are you sure?" and he began to lift a receiver "I'll send a shuttle mediately"

"No commander" and Jolly handed three disc to Adama "not needed Commander, please sir you watch these first"

"What all this about?" ask Adama

"Sorry Sir, you need to watch these vid disc first" Jolly repeated

"lieutenant! The Commander has ask you a Question! Do you want to spend several Yahrens in the prison barge" said Omega

"I am sorry sir, Starbuck has given me strict orders not to say a word until the Commander has watch these Vid disc"

"Did he! Well this must be important?" the Commander was starting to get concerned

"Yes sir! Please watch these disc" finished Jolly, Adama then place the first disc into the recorder and the image of his son appeared

"Father" it said

"Apollo" Adama began to form a tear in his eye as he sat down in his Chair

"no doubt you are wondering what had happen to us and I will tell you and my children on my Disc to you, We are safe and with our brothers of the Thirteenth tribe" then another form stood beside him "Commander! This is Admiral Gaia, she will explain every thing to you" and Apollo image walk out of view

"Commander, my Name is Admiral Gaia Sagan, I am the Federation president. We are all that is remaining of the thirteenth tribe you are seeking and before you say it! yes we are from Earth, even though we are it's protectors. We will tell you the full story once the following operation is completed, Commander! You will need to evacuate the people from all of these old ships, most of those ships have Cylon tracking devices planted on them and they have been tracking your progress over the years" Adama suddenly felt sick, the Cylons were tracking them and he was leading them to Earth.

"Do not worry Commander, we will use this to destroy them instead. very shortly you will make contact with five frigates, they will appear in front of you and they will be escorting five cruise ship or what you may call colony ship and five freighters. These ships can take around 250,000 troops at a squeeze, 200,000 comfortable.

Your people will need to pack all of their belongs and evacuate these ships with in the next few days, once packed and loaded in to these ships! they will be taken to a safe location, their belongings will be stored in the freighters and taken to your destination. If you need more ships they will be sent, as soon as all civilians are evacuated, the Galactica will be replaced by one of our ships and will go into light speed to the system Jolly and Hera will show you! Here you will be shown the full plan"

Adama was dumb founded, he didn't know what to say. It was Omega who said the first thing "the people are not going to like this"

"they don't need to" said Adama, "they just need to follow directions"

"what about the Council?"

"I'll just show them the Disc, if they don't like it! Then they can stay with the fleet when the Cylons attack, now I think we are going to have a lot to do" just then the lights turned red and over the speaker

"Red alert, red alert! Commander and XO to the bridge!"

As Adama walked on the bridge "Report"

"Commander" said Troy "fifteen unknown ships have just appeared in front of us"

"commander! We are receiving communication over fleet comm alpha" said Gena

"Put it on the main view screen"

then the face of Starbuck appeared on the screen "Commander!"

"Starbuck!" said Adama

"Dad! Yelled Gena

"Gena, what are you doing on the Bridge?"

"I am learning the comm's"

"Good, then listen to the Commander"

"Yes sir"

Starbuck just smiled "commander, it is good to see you again"

"and you Captain"

"we have to work quickly sir, the Cylons are gathering out there"

"so I heard, what do we need to do?"

"as the Admiral explain, we have to get the civilians out of the way first. Evacuate every one from the ships into these colony ships, they only need to take cloths on their backs for now! They will be looked after. The rest they need to pack and placed on the freighters, once that is done, we are going to lead the Cylons into a little trap of our own"

Adama thought it was easier to broadcast what was on the Disc, once it was finished! He continued on the speakers "as you have heard, our brothers have came out to help us! If you want to live, pack only what you need. Remember! It will be taken off you if you over pack. Our warriors will supervise and answer your questions"

There were cheers through out the bridge that echo through out the fleet, not since the destruction of the colonies were people so happy. The people packed every thing they had and left them in their rooms or at places they were sleeping, once every one had finished packing, they were than taken to one of the colony ships. Teams of warriors then picked up their belongings and sent them to the freighters.

Each person, no matter how rich they were or how poor! They all were given a small cabin room. One bedroom and a small lounge room, with toilet and shower. Every thing else they had were packed, named and stored in the Freighters for the trip to Alpha Centauri.

This task was completed in four days, All that was remaining was the Galactica and the crews of the ships in the fleet. The Battlestar Invincible (a Columbia class battlestars, the same class as the Galactica) replaced the Galactica and escorted the empty ships into the Barron system, then the crews of the refugee ships abandon their ships.

The Frigate Sword started broadcasting the signals to the decoys to activate and waited, The Invincible moved away from the fleet to began operations with in the system to begin deception of the Cylons

The first of the Cylons appeared three days after the civilians were safe, a flight of Raiders was contacted by the Invincible Vipers, the small battle was won quickly by the Vipers. But not before the Raiders were convince they had in fact found Earth and sent the signal.

The Galactica would be sent back to Outer Rim 5 after the battle, Starbuck, Athena, Boomer and Cassiopeia returned to the Galactica and along with Adama would stay with the battle fleet to witness the destruction of the Cylons.

Tears flowed as the news about Apollo and Sheba being safe, they were all waiting to see Apollo again.

It had taken just four days for the six Basestars to arrive and surround the system, the frigate Hawk pin pointed the sixth basestar belonged to the Cylon Imperious leaders. This Basestar was targeted to be disables as quickly as possible, it was one of the federation attack plans in many battles! Try to take the head of the snake off and the rest will either run or surrender, but this time they wanted the leader for genocide war crimes.

The first action surprise the Cylons in no end, the Battlestar that they believed to be the Galactica disappeared and was believed to abandon the refugee fleet. The Cylon imperious leader himself lead the attack to destroy the civilian ships. Once the Cylons began their attack on the empty ships, the Federations made their next move.

Then Admiral Sun gave the order to commence the attack and the true number of battlestar in the area was apparent, seven battlestars, battleships (tigers) and every warship of the federation battle fleet decloaked and began hammering the Cylon fleet. The first Baseship to be disabled was the imperious leader ship, he became confused as to where all of these ships had come from.

The Cylons orders were for no retreat, every Cylon will fight to the death. There was no pulling back this time.

The federation fighters quickly dealt with the Cylon raiders quickly, it was more than 10 to 1 against the Cylons. The fighters return to their ships in under three hours, the federation scientist had learned well from Excalibur and had design the Battlestars heavy plasma guns to cut through the basestar armour. Each hit burnt deep into each basestar, soon all the basestar were destroyed except one. The Federation surrounded the ship and asked for the leader to surrender, the Imperious leader than asked to speak to Commander Adama.

"Adama, I see that you have found some friends" he said "and so I wish to congratulate you for winning the war"

"winning the war? How is that possible?" said Adama "all you need to do is order more ships to attack us?"

"sadly Commander! No, this basestar is the last basestar of the Cylon empire, once it is destroyed we will be no more" he said

"I don't understand your Highness" Finished Adama

"To explain it more clearly for you humans, your Commander Cain found a large number of new Battlestar and had destroy every last Cylon out post and ship, including Cylonia. What you see here is the last of the Cylon empire, so my Congratulations are to you Commander! Good bye Commander"

The last of the Cylons Basestar exploded into a ball of light, The Cylon war was Over.

Only damage to federation ships were some miner damage to one or two of our Tigers, thanks to new shields, and unfortunately we did lose ten fighters in the battle. The federation fleet then gathered all remaining ships and return to Outer rim 5 three days later, they also escorting the last Battlestar of the 12 colonies.

Alpha Centauri 2045

Adama and the people of the refugee fleet were welcomed by the President of the federation, standing beside him was His son and friends. There was music of triumph playing in the back ground, as the President of the twelve colonies and Commander of the Galactica! Commander Adama and all of his family and his close friends stood to be welcome by one of the last surviving members of Kobolian royal family.

The victory parties for the Galactica and her fleet lasted for days as they were finally celebrating the war with the cylons was over. The survivors of the colonial war were given homes on Alpha two, Admiral Sun remained their representative in the federation council for the next five years.

Commander Adama retired to the mountains in a cabin farm, it was identical to the one he had in Caprica that was lost. Due to Apollo injury, Apollo also retired and with Sheba, spent the rest of their lives in peace on the new Family farm. Starbuck and Cassiopeia retired and return to his Tavern at Outer Rim 5 and became very rich. Boomer and Athena were joined and along with Apollo and Starbuck children! joined to Federation.

Ten years later, a large battle fleet return to the colonies, only to find twelve dead worlds. On the way, the Federation came across Terra. Terra had changed from the what Adama knew of it, the planet was repairing it self after an attack by the Cylons over twenty years ago. Those who were in charge of Terra told Admiral Sun of how the Cylons had almost destroyed the planet until Commander Cain and his Battlestars came to the rescue them.

Commander Cain did in fact return to Promar asteroid field after the battle of Gomorrah and found seven Battlestars at the asteroid field, along with some survivors from the Colonies! He could only crew two of the Battlestars and defeated the Cylons around the colonies. The remaining people of the Colonies were not enough to crew all of the Battlestar, only a few people had survived.

Cain destroyed Gomorrah completely and tried to followed the Galactica to help her, that is until he came across Terra. Cain defeated the Cylons around Terra and drove those that survived back to Cylonia it self! after the battle was won against the Cylons! It finally brought the governments of Terra together to fight a common enemy. Cain then decided to chase the Cylons back to Cylonia, when he left Terra with the battlestars and followed the Cylons.

Admiral Sun return to Promar asteroid field, it was hear that he had heard what happen to Commander Cain and the Pegasus. Using five battlestars, crew mostly by Terrans, they wiped out the planet Cylonia and the remaining basestars and out posts.

Commander Cain died in the Battle of Cylonia, again taking on three basestars over the planet. His actions broke the back of the Cylon empire, the remaining battlestars then laid waste to the planet of Cylon with atomic furry. The Pegasus returned to Promar where it was rebuilt, Commander Cain was buried on a moon over looking his beloved Colonies.

After searching all of the colonies, the Federation found no more survivors. Those that did survived, agreed to abandon Promar asteroid field and return with the Federation. All the bases were then dismantled and taken to another asteroid field close by Outer Rim 5, the bases and their contents were just far to valuable to leave behind or destroyed.

Above the planet of Alpha one, Was the Battlestar that recreated the thirteenth tribes space race. The Atlantis! and along side of the Atlantis, was a rebuilt Colonial Battlestar Galactica.

The End …... almost forgot. Twenty years later, the federation found the planet that Baltar was left on, Adama and Sun had told the story of this man and the Federation wish to see what happen to him. They found out the he died on the planet nearly five years ago, teams had came across a village of iron age Humans. An old woman, told the federation that she was his wife and told his story.

A year after he was left on the planet, he lost the beacon he was given in a tar pit near by. He then decided to explore the planet and found the hidden village, the old woman said that they were descendants of people who survive a crash many years ago. Baltar was welcomed into the village and became one of the elders of the village, he had married the woman and had three children who survived today. Baltar was later killed in a accident while building a villager home.

The wreckage was found near the village was part of the rebel fleet that was lost, by it's computers, the fleet was attack by pirates. The ships then fled in hundred different directions of the Galaxy, many people were taken or killed! what happen to those who were taken? What happen to those that fled? Where did the derelict ship come from? May be that will be another story... But for now...

The End …... ?


End file.
